Black Butler in the Netherworld
by ScarlettLeo
Summary: This story begins when Ciel & Sebastian's contract ends.
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler in the Netherworld

(Author's note: I am simply an aspiring writer so any constructive criticism you can give is very much appreciated :-) )

This story takes place at the end of Ciel & Sebastian's contract. Our dynamic duo continues their adventures in the netherworld.

Prologue

Just before midnight at the ruins of the burned Phantomhive Manor, two figures could be seen standing in the rubble. The fire has died down but occasionally a part of the manor would crumble, sending sparks up into the night sky, illuminating the dried blood on their torn clothing and the many wounds they had.

"Well, young master it has been quite a night" Sebastian began. "We had best seek shelter at the nearest inn. I can rebuild the manor in the morning…."

"No" Ciel cut him off with just one word.

Sebastian sighed "My lord you are battered, bruised and dirty after the battle with your enemies. I need to see to your wounds and get you somewhere warm before you catch a cold."

Ciel looked at him in the eyes and said "There is no need for that. You have fulfilled your part of the contract. Now it's time for me to pay the price."

Surprisingly, the demon butler looked as if he has completely forgotten about the contract. Caught off guard, he could only stare at his master mutely.

"What are you waiting for?" Ciel prompted him. "You may now take my soul" and without further ado, Ciel closed his eyes.

Clouds obscured the moon which was the only source of light on that dark night until the master and butler could be seen no more. Thus, the line of the Phantomhives ended.

Chapter 1

Across the barren wasteland of the netherworld, Sebastian ran with inhuman speed, carrying his precious burden in his arms. The twin red moons in the sky cast an eerie light over the craggy rocks and lifeless trees. Now and then, the growling of demonic beasts could be heard above the howling wind. But he took no notice of his surroundings, instead, he was focused on his thoughts.

"Really what kind of monster would forget about the prey he has been stalking for so long?" he berated himself. "If any of my enemies heard about this, they'd be laughing at me for all eternity.

I have lived as his butler these past few years and focused only on obeying his every wish, of course, it's only reasonable that I would temporarily forget my target" he rationalized to himself.

As his feet ate up the distance, he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and wondered once again how such a tiny human could command his attention so completely. "I have lived a long time and seen many things, yet this child never ceases to surpass my every expectation" he mused. Then with a sinister smile, he thought "I wonder what you would do next when you wake up?"

In a large, opulent bedroom, Ciel opened his eyes slowly and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room. Dark, heavy drapes covered the floor to ceiling windows that lined one wall. Large furniture with ornate carvings dotted the room. The candles in gold sconces on the walls could not dispel the shadows entirely. As he sat up, he felt as if there were red eyes watching him.

"Sebastian" he called out but his voice only echoed around the room. "This can't be the afterlife, somehow I don't feel dead," he thought. Struggling to get down from the bed, he groused "Everything in this room is ridiculously large."

"That's because we are not used to hosting such a tiny guest here," Sebastian's voice said from the darkness.

Ciel looked to where Sebastian's voice came from but could not see anything. "Why didn't you answer when I called you?" he angrily retorted. "And I am not tiny, my size is perfectly normal for my age, this room is simply disproportionate."

"You seem to be under a misimpression here _my little lord"_ Sebastian answered silkily. "Our contract has ended so I am no longer answerable to you."

For the first time since his awakening, Ciel felt the menace in the air and something in Sebastian's voice felt off to him. Ever intrepid, Ciel refused to give in to his fear. Instead of addressing Sebastian's statement, he commanded: "Show yourself."

Impossibly, the shadows seemed to part and the Sebastian that emerged was both familiar and yet not the same.

Sebastian wore a long-sleeved shirt that seemed to be covered with black scales, black leather pants and boots with stiletto heels completed his outfit but his ensemble was not what made him seem different. His eyes were redder than Ciel has ever seen them. His fingernails were sharp, black talons and fangs peeked from the corners of his mouth. He also seemed taller and bigger than before. Standing in front of him, barefoot and wearing only nightclothes, Ciel seemed even more fragile in Sebastian's eyes. Once again he wondered how such a frail being could have endured and survived the atrocities that befell him.

Unable to believe his eyes, Ciel blurted "What happened to you?!"

With a small laugh, Sebastian explained "As a demon, this is not my true form, however, I am more powerful here. You are sensing my aura which I had to suppress in the human world and this is distorting your vision of me."

"Why aren't you in your real form then?" Ciel challenged him.

"You seem to be more concerned about my appearance than your circumstance" Sebastian pointed out.

"And what circumstance would that be?" Ciel asked sarcastically. "I seem to recall telling you to claim your payment and yet you have not. If you were going to kill me, I'd be dead by now, so no I am not particularly worried about my present circumstance strange as it may be."

Despite his intelligence and everything he has suffered, this child has no sense of self-preservation whatsoever, Sebastian thought to himself. Cheekily confronting a demon in his own lair, I simply cannot allow this to continue. The other demons would make a laughingstock out of me should this come out.

With a devilish smile, Sebastian reminded him "You and I both know there are worse things than death."

Ciel took a surprised step back and Sebastian thought to himself, at last, he finally senses the dangerous situation that he is in.

"I am well aware of that. So are you telling me that you are simply toying with your food before you eat it?" Ciel asked. Although Ciel spoke without so much as a quiver in his voice, a predator can always sense the fear in his prey. Unable to resist the thrill of the hunt, Sebastian took a step closer.

Running his knuckles across Ciel's cheek, Sebastian answered: "I always said that anticipation heightens the enjoyment of one's meal."

The shadows on the walls seemed to grow and everything seemed to hold its breath.

"The way I see it, you've forfeited your prize. I offered it to you yet you refused to take it" Ciel argued. Although this new Sebastian frightened him, Ciel still could not see him as the monster that he is. He paused to gather his courage before he continued speaking "There was nothing in our contract that said you may prolong my death."

Nonplussed, Sebastian could not help but laugh out loud. "Here you are, a very helpless and tasty morsel, locked in a room with a hungry demon and you argue technicalities with me?!"

After his laughter died down, Sebastian said: "Really what am I going to do with you?"

A knock sounded at the door and Sebastian bade the caller come in. What entered was a man from the waist up with the body of a goat from the waist down, a satyr. At his temples were curved black horns and his cloven feet made clip-clopping sounds on the floor as he walked.

"My liege, forgive the interruption, but everyone is waiting for you," said the newcomer.

"Ah, Grovius is it time already?" Sebastian replied.

At the door, he turned around and said to Ciel "I will send a servant with food a little later, ask for whatever you want. I should be back in a few hours."

After giving his instructions Sebastian continued "Stay in this room until I come for you. The seal on your eye is proof that you are mine so most would not dare harm you. However, I do have enemies and they would simply love to get their hands on something that belongs to me" and with that, he closed the door behind him. As he walked down the long, marble hallway, Sebastian wondered, why does he care so much that the little runt stayed safe. It's not like the spoiled brat is so adorable that he has become completely enamored. On the contrary, Ciel is proud, scathing and stubborn. Yet his courage and strength always take Sebastian by surprise.

For perhaps the first time in his existence, Sebastian experienced a feeling of unease. Not because he is once again surrounded by his enemies, he knows he is among the strongest demon in this world, not many would be able to take him down. No, his worry is not for himself but for the little boy he just left behind. A demon cares for no one but himself, Sebastian repeated the mantra in his mind. I just hate having something stolen from me, that's all, he thought. But a voice in his head insisted, then why does the phrase "the seal on your eye is proof that you are mine" keep ringing in your head?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian stood in front of the large double doors leading into the throne room. As the heavy doors slowly opened, the loud creaking noise it made echoed around the room, alerting everyone to his arrival. He glided smoothly on the red carpet leading to the throne on the dais. All manner of beasts & monsters was gathered on either side of the room. As they knelt to show their allegiance to him, Sebastian knew that this was all for show. Indeed, as he passed by, they could barely suppress their hissing, growling and snarling. Demons only worshiped the strongest. Sebastian was well aware that at the merest hint of weakness, they would all pounce on him.

The throne which he sat on was made of black marble with red velvet upholstery. But it was the carvings on it that made it unique. They depicted different creatures in macabre settings: beheadings, brutal slayings, murder, and mayhem. And they all seemed to be moving, repeating the moment of their deaths endlessly.

Sebastian surveyed all who were gathered there and immediately noticed that Fenrir, the leader of the werewolves, took a step forward. _Of course_ , Sebastian thought, _he is the one most eager to usurp my throne so he would be the first one to make a move_.

Fenrir, covered in fur all over, stood head and shoulders above the rest. His undiluted wolf blood made him bigger, stronger and faster than the rest of his brethren. But this wolf blood also gave him a penchant for violence. He is not particularly bright but his ambition and greed made him dangerous.

"My liege" Fenrir began in an oily voice "it is good to know that you haven't entirely forgotten us."

"Indeed that would have been quite convenient for you wouldn't it Fenrir?" Sebastian asked.

"What kind of a leader would abandon his own kind to go play with a puny human?" Fenrir roared. At this outburst, the other beings began to mutter among themselves.

 _I may be the strongest one here but I knew there was no way I could keep Ciel's presence a secret for very long_ , Sebastian thought. _What a pity, I had hoped to keep them in the dark for a little while longer_.

Unperturbed by the challenge to his authority, Sebastian answered in a level voice "And since when did I babysit you lot? I've often gone on long journeys and left everyone to their own amusements."

"But this time is different, isn't it my liege?" Fenrir taunted. "It is said that you have grown quite attached to this human, that is why you still haven't reverted to your true form even though you are now in your own domain."

An ominous air filled the throne room as everyone awaited what would happen next. Sebastian knew that he had to thread carefully. The slightest misstep could lead not only to his downfall but to Ciel's as well. If he became angry at Fenrir's insinuation, they would think that it is true no matter how much he protested otherwise.

Feigning indifference, Sebastian replied in a bored voice "It's true that it is for the boy's sake I have not reverted to my original form. However, I see no reason why I have to justify my actions to any of you."

At this admission, the rumblings of discontent from everyone present grew louder.

Even his loyal servant, Grovius had to protest as well "But my liege, why should you consider what a mere human would think? They are nothing but food to us."

"That is true" Sebastian conceded. "However, I have seen potential in him. As you can see, I took him from his parents when he is still very young. Since none here come up to my standards, I will mold him to become my next successor."

A deathly silence followed that announcement.

Fenrir was the first to recover from the shock. "Are you out of your mind?!" he roared. "How dare you think so little of us that we would accept a mortal as our next liege?!"

The cyclops, Aristed, normally so calm and calculating, seethed "I doubt he would satisfy my hunger even if I eat him whole!"

The lamias, women whose lower body were that of a snake, hissed angrily "We will never acknowledge such a weakling as our master!"

More threats and insults poured forth from the other creatures. Grovius, who was standing at the foot of the dais, looked ready to pass out.

Sebastian raised his hand for silence and it took a few minutes for everyone to calm down. Completely enjoying himself now, he smiled wickedly as he issued this challenge "You are all welcome to try and take him down. If you succeed, then he is not worth my time. However, keep this in mind. I chose him and I will train him. If you underestimate him, you may find yourself at the sharp end of his sword."

As everyone filed out of the throne room, Sebastian could hear them grumbling.

Uilleam, the black centaur, tried to keep his voice down but with Sebastian's acute hearing he was nonetheless heard muttering "That arrogant bastard! He's only doing this to amuse himself!"

Even Morphelio, the Mothman, who was usually silent, said: "He's playing with us like we're puppets on a string!"

When the great doors closed, Sebastian finally sighed in relief. Despite the hair-raising encounter, he was quite pleased with himself, having come up with such a good plan on the spur of the moment. _Now I don't need an excuse to keep Ciel close and watch him like a hawk_ , Sebastian thought.

Meanwhile, back at the bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Ciel threw a pillow at it. "That jerk! He's just leaving me here like unwanted luggage without so much as an explanation! He didn't even have the decency to introduce me to the goat man!" he griped.

When someone knocked at the door, Ciel recalled his surroundings. Nervously, he opened the door. Behind it stood a cat woman. Tall and lithe, she was covered in short black fur that looked silky to the touch. Her ears twitched as she saw Ciel.

 _Of course, HE would have cat woman serving him_ , Ciel thought waspishly.

"Young master," she said in a voice that seemed to purr "I am Leinas, my liege sent me to serve you."

Ciel moved aside to allow her to enter and as she passed, her tail swished lazily behind her.

Leinas prepared a bath for Ciel. As she gently scrubbed his arm with a wash cloth, she stared intently at Ciel. Feeling uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny, Ciel tried to dispel the awkwardness with small talk.

"So uh exactly what kind of demon are you?" Ciel inquired.

"My kind is called weircat, young master" she purred. She lapsed back into silence and continued her leisurely ministrations, which seemed to stretch endlessly. When her whiskers twitched, Ciel had the absurd thought that she was sniffing him.

Distinctly unsettled now, Ciel asked her to finish and to fetch some breakfast for him. As she left, Sebastian returned.

"What exactly did you tell your servant about me?" Ciel grilled Sebastian as soon as he took one step into the room.

"Why did she do something to you?" Sebastian asked, his tone sharp.

"No…it's just that…umm" Ciel's voice trailed off.

Highly suspicious now, Sebastian closed the distance between them. "Tell me what happened" he commanded the boy.

"N-Nothing really happened" Ciel stammered. He couldn't quite look Sebastian in the eyes as he said this.

"It's unlike you to be hesitant" Sebastian observed, narrowing his eyes.

"Never mind it's not important" and as Ciel turned away, Sebastian grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I can always order the servant to return here" Sebastian threatened.

"No don't do that!" Ciel shouted.

"Well, this is new. While you've never been a cruel or malicious master, you've also never paid particular attention to a servant's plight before" Sebastian said, his voice dangerously low.

"Of course I don't care about her. I only met her today!" Ciel denied hotly.

"Then tell me what happened" Sebastian insisted.

"It's just that she made me uncomfortable. She stared a little too hard and although she didn't touch me inappropriately in any way…" Ciel muttered. "For a moment there, I thought she was sniffing me."

As understanding dawned, a smile blossomed on Sebastian's face. "I anticipated that some of my kind would also find you tempting, but I didn't think you could work this fast" Sebastian said smirking.

Blushing furiously, Ciel protested "I did no such thing!"

At the sight of Ciel's impossibly red face, Sebastian burst laughing which only embarrassed the boy more.

When it seemed that Sebastian's hilarity would never end, Ciel finally snapped "Did you bring me here just to make fun of me?"

Suddenly serious, Sebastian answered, "No, I brought you here to keep you safe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ciel stood outside the double doors leading to the throne room. His knees trembled and sweat broke out on his brow. _Sebastian, you idiot!_ he inwardly raged. He knew beasts and monsters awaited him on the other side, eagerly searching for the slightest hint of fear. If he so much as flinched, they would mercilessly mock him, and that disgrace simply cannot be borne. He may have lost his title, power, and money but he still had his honor. He gathered his pride, donning it like a cloak around his shoulders and walked in with his head held high.

As he passed, he scanned the creatures gathered there. Fenrir was fairly salivating where he stood. Ciel remembered what he learned about the werewolf. According to Sebastian, the werewolves tried to invade this kingdom. More than half of their pack died in the attempt including their sire, Gaulth, Fenrir's father and they hold Sebastian responsible. Aristed, who also competed for the throne at one time, was quiet but his look was sharp enough to cut a person in half. The green and yellow scaled lamias, who surprisingly offered their allegiance to Sebastian, constantly undulated and hissed. Ciel's perusal almost missed Morphelio. Completely hairless and white, even his eyelashes and irises were colorless. The only color on his body was his moth wings that glowed a faint yellow. He stood still except for the slow fluttering of his wings but the longer one stared at him, the more mesmerizing he seemed.

Ciel was brought back to the present when some of the whispers reached his ears. "The master truly did put his seal on the boy," a creature with gray bat wings said. His companion, an old crone, stuck out her forked tongue and said: "Mmm he smells tasty."

Before Ciel could shudder in revulsion, he saw that Sebastian was watching him from his seat on the throne. His eyes seemed to mock Ciel " _My my how the mighty have fallen. Now it's your turn to serve me_."

Ciel gritted his teeth and presented a patently false smile as he reached Sebastian. When he reached the right side of the throne, Sebastian announced "I present to you my protégé, Ciel Phantomhive. Do learn to get along, my children."

Everyone knelt but the oppressive air only intensified. Sebastian then began handling court matters as if it was a perfectly jovial meeting. Uninterested in demon bureaucracy, Ciel's mind began to wander as he remembered their conversation yesterday.

"Keep me safe? Isn't that hypocritical coming from you who's supposed to devour my soul?" Ciel snarked.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in annoyance but he answered evenly "For now, you'll just have to trust my word that this is the best option for you."

Never one to simply accept anything at face value, Ciel accused "You're hiding something from me."

With an infuriating tilt to his lips, Sebastian replied "Oh I'm definitely hiding more than just one thing from you. At the moment, you have no choice but to take my word for it. We have more pressing business to attend to."

And Sebastian began to explain his mad scheme to make Ciel his successor, all in a misguided belief that this would keep Ciel safe.

 _Of all the harebrained ideas_ , Ciel muttered. Although he spoke under his breath, Sebastian read what was on his mind and smirked at him. Ciel smiled back with all his teeth showing. This only seemed to amuse the demon more. Unknown to them, their every interaction was seen by sharp eyes.

When everyone had gone, Sebastian turned to him "You know, your smile would be a bit more intimidating if you actually had fangs" and he displayed his own sharp pair for emphasis.

"Show off" Ciel snapped back.

"You must be careful how you behave towards me from now on" Sebastian cautioned. "Although I am usually a magnanimous ruler…" he ignored Ciel rolling his eyes and continued "There are those among my people who would see such behavior as treason and use that as an excuse to get rid of you."

"Did you expect me to fawn all over you my liege?" Ciel asked, in a cloyingly sweet voice.

"No and there's no need to be so formal, master would do just fine CIEL" Sebastian shot back.

Although Ciel's pout amused him, Sebastian continued to worry, knowing just how reckless Ciel could be.

Outside the throne room, shadows began to move. Through the large windows, dark storm clouds could be seen gathering in the distance.

The next day, Ciel was walking outside the castle with Sebastian as he learned more about how the court functioned. He asked that they do his lessons outside as he has been cooped up indoors since his arrival. Much to his dismay, the view was better inside, albeit the castle was more sinister than any human castle he has ever been in. The sky was perpetually gray and flat. Along the ground were large fissures which would occasionally emit lava. The scent of smoke was in the air all around them. It's no wonder that nothing green or living could be observed for miles on end.

Upon the castle walls, two figures observed the pair covertly. When Sebastian's attention was momentarily diverted by one of his councilors, the conspirators made their move.

Ciel continued walking while Sebastian stopped to consult with his adviser. As he rounded a corner, he came face to face with Aristed.

"It must be nice to be so carefree and have everything taken cared of for you" Aristed reproached him.

In no mood to play games, Ciel went straight to the point "What exactly are you implying?"

"You are living the life of a pampered prince, and you don't even know why HE brought you here" Aristed answered.

"And I suppose YOU know?" Ciel scoffed.

"Of course I do" Aristed boasted. "It's not like he kept it a secret."

Ciel knew that Aristed was simply baiting him but he couldn't help the insidious thought in his head, _what if Sebastian was indeed merely toying with him? What happens when he is no longer entertained?_ As his heart wavered, Ciel did not see the calculating gleam that appeared in Aristed's eyes.

Ever manipulative and scheming, Aristed knew when his poisoned words hit their mark. Quickly, while Ciel was distracted, his face was covered with a cloth soaked in a sleeping draught. He tried to fight but he immediately lost consciousness. Effortlessly, the young boy was taken from the castle, without a single alarm being raised.

When Sebastian turned around Ciel was gone. _Really where could he have gone off to now_? he thought exasperatedly.

As Sebastian followed Ciel's sent, he began running the moment he caught a whiff of Aristed. By the time he rounded the corner, no one was in sight. About to go to Aristed's chambers, he caught a whiff of something else. _Dog_. A terrifying thought arose in his head, _Aristed is just a distraction, Fenrir has Ciel_.

As he ran with all the speed he is capable of, Sebastian's mind was in a turmoil. " _He couldn't even fight off his human kidnappers, what chance does he have against a werewolf? One bite is all it would take to end him_ " these thoughts swirled in Sebastian's mind endlessly.

Abruptly, he stopped. It's unlike him to panic. He has fought with the odds stacked against him before and won. A look of grim determination settled on his face.

Taking out the silver pocket watch he secretly brought from the human world with him, he vowed to himself "I will not be late young master."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Ciel regained consciousness, the memories came flooding back. He stayed still and pretended to be asleep. Slowly he cracked his eyes open and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a large rock cavern. Torches were set on the cave's walls and provided the only illumination.

"I know you're awake" Fenrir growled beside him. Caught out, Ciel struggled to sit up and found that his hands were tied behind his back.

"So why have you brought me here?" he asked.

"To eat you" came the bald reply "after we defeat our liege of course."

"And why do you wish to defeat him?" Ciel asked again.

"Why else? So I could rule this world" Fenrir spoke as if he found Ciel slow of wit.

Ciel scoffed "World domination? Couldn't you have come up with something more original than that?"

"Feisty little runt aren't you?" Fenrir stated the obvious.

Ciel let the word runt go, for now, and continued "That's a pathetic excuse to betray your liege, isn't it?"

"Pathetic?! You little brat! I will take great pleasure in ripping you to pieces!" Fenrir roared.

"Of course it's pathetic" Ciel reasoned "why do you think it's a barren wasteland?"

At Fenrir's blank look, Ciel's patience, never infinite, to begin with, finally ran out "Because nobody wants this place! There's nothing of value here you moron!" _Of all the creatures to kidnap me, why does it have to be this idiot?!,_ Ciel inwardly raged, _just talking to him is torture enough!_

"And how would YOU know that there's nothing of value here?" Fenrir mocked.

"I would know" Ciel stressed the word I "because I used to run a business empire while YOU reigned supreme over this dump."

"Most prisoners take great pains not to anger their captors, you know" Sebastian's silky voice came from the darkness.

 _Sebastian! How did he find me so fast?_ Ciel thought. Then he saw the seal on Sebastian's hand. _Does this mean he is still bound by the terms of our contract? Is that why he's doing this?_

"Fenrir" Sebastian began, his voice deceptively soft "you have taken something I have expressly declared as mine. I trust I need not explain to you why I have come here."

"I've waited a long time for this" Fenrir said with relish "I will make you feel what it is like to be a prisoner."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian and Ciel could only look at each other in confusion.

"This cavern!" he roared. "A pack needs to run wild and free, not locked up in a cage. A pack needs wide, open spaces, not live underground like rats!" Fenrir ranted.

"If you wanted to go run through the wastelands, why didn't you just do it?" Ciel asked.

"Because we are his prisoners, he conquered us when we lost to him so we cannot leave this place without his permission" Fenrir explained.

When Sebastian remained silent, Ciel prompted him "Well are they confined to this cave or not?"

"It's true that I conquered them," Sebastian said in a conspicuously dazed voice "but I never imagined that they would think I wanted them locked up in here. I just said they can't have the castle. I didn't want them tracking their muddy paws on the marble floor. Think about the fur and the slobbering!"

Ciel just realized Sebastian was such an accomplished butler because he was a naturally fastidiously clean demon.

Equally dazed now, Ciel said, "So this was all just a misunderstanding?"

"Misunderstanding or not, he defied me," Sebastian said in a hard voice. "I cannot allow this challenge to my authority go unpunished."

"Wait! Don't kill him" Ciel cried.

Sebastian could only stare at him in surprise. Why would he plead for the life of someone who kidnapped and hurt him?

"All he wanted was a place for his pack. He didn't think he could ask for it and the only option was for him to do this. He hasn't actually harmed me so why can't we just settle this peacefully?" Ciel argued.

"Why would you do this after everything I've done to you? You have nothing to gain by this" Fenrir asked.

"And nothing to lose either, at least nothing of value" Ciel turned to Sebastian "Come on Sebastian you don't want or need all that barren wasteland anyway. Why not give a portion for Fenrir's pack to run in? Besides, do you seriously want to fight someone with his level of intelligence?" and of course, that last sentence completely went over Fenrir's head.

"You're right" Sebastian tiredly conceded. "Fighting him would be a waste of time, arguing with him, even more so."

"Fenrir" Sebastian declared "you and your pack are free to roam and hunt all the wasteland stretching south of the castle from now on. Defy me again and there will be no more second chances."

"Tha-thank you my liege" Fenrir could only stammer in shock.

"What a pity! You could have done me a big favor had you finished that big oaf" said Aristed as he emerged from the shadows beside Ciel.

"And what's your reason for hatching this little intrigue Aristed?" Sebastian inquired.

"Obviously so I could rule this world" Aristed boasted.

Exasperated beyond endurance, Ciel snapped "That again?! You lot need to find a new hobby!"

"How dare you mock me, you puny human!" Aristed roared. "I am the rightful ruler of this place, not that brainless oaf and certainly not that lazy, shameless philanderer! Me! I will teach you to show me the respect I deserve and I will start by flaying the skin off you!"

In the blink of an eye, Fenrir launched himself towards Aristed and locked his powerful jaws on the cyclops' throat. The sound of bones snapping was loud in the cavern and just like that, Aristed was no more. Sebastian helped Ciel up and untied the rope binding his hands.

"Fenrir why did you save me?" Ciel asked in confusion.

Fenrir knelt in front of Ciel and bowed his head. "I have harmed you and yet you plead for my life and the welfare of my pack. I cannot swear my allegiance to you for I have already given that to my liege but I and my pack shall always be your devoted servants" Fenrir pledged in a solemn voice.

Ciel put his hand on Fenrir's bowed head and said: "I always liked dogs."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in irritation and abruptly pulled Ciel to his side. "Enough of that!" he snapped "I don't want you coddling my people lest they begin to expect belly rubs from now on."

As they made their way back to the castle with Ciel in Sebastian's arms, the demon slyly quipped "You've been here less than a week and already, you got yourself kidnapped. I guess old habits die hard."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This entire chapter is one looong conversation between Ciel & Sebastian but I thought it important to explain their motivations.

Chapter 5

Upon arriving at the castle, Ciel saw that all the servants were anxiously awaiting their return. As soon as Sebastian put Ciel down, Leinas ran and hugged him tightly. Only when Ciel gasped out that he couldn't breathe, did she let go. A vein began to throb an angry beat on Sebastian's forehead. _Another one?_ he thought waspishly, _he's charming everyone around him without even trying._

"I'm sorry that happened to you Lord Ciel," Leinas said.

"I'm alright" then Ciel suddenly realized "Hey, your fur didn't make me sneeze!"

Eyeing Leinas' arms that were still around Ciel, Sebastian said curtly "There's no need to fuss, Leinas, he's not hurt."

Ciel looked at Sebastian curiously, wondering why he sounded so irate. _Lazy, shameless philanderer_ , Aristed's words came back to mind. _Could it be that he just wants Leinas' attention all to himself?_

The next day, Ciel was feeling out of sorts. Sebastian decided that he still needed some rest so now he had nothing to do. He went back to his bedroom, but Leinas wasn't there. Now that she was no longer so intense around him, Ciel didn't mind spending some time with her, especially since she didn't trigger his allergy. _Come to think of it_ , Ciel mused, _what does she do when I'm not around for her to take care of?_ Ciel suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach _._ He went out to the hallway and realized that he didn't know where Sebastian's bedroom was. He asked the pair of stone gargoyles standing sentry at the top of the stairs for directions. Mutely, they pointed down the hallway. The last door he reached was partly open and Ciel tiptoed closer to take a peak. Suddenly Sebastian was there.

"You know how the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat," he said by way of greeting.

Embarrassed at being caught, Ciel decided to brazen it out "I wasn't sure if this was indeed your bedroom and I didn't want to disturb anyone else so I thought I'd just take a peek."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly disbelieving, and said "But it's alright to disturb me? Now you know so you may as well come in."

Ciel didn't know what to expect but certainly nothing this…mundane. A large desk with stacks of paper on top, a quill and inkwell. A shelf standing against the wall held ancient looking books. A side table by the window had a lamp and through an open doorway, Ciel could see Sebastian's immaculate bed. Noting Ciel's disappointed expression, Sebastian laughed "Did you expect to see whips and chains perhaps?"

Red-faced, Ciel sought to quell his inquisitiveness but in the end, he couldn't help himself so he blurted out "I was looking for Leinas."

"Oh? And why would you think that she would be here? Did you think that the only thing I did all day was engage in debauchery? I do actually work from time to time you know" Sebastian said, making no effort at all to hide his amusement at Ciel's predicament.

"I thought perhaps you were keeping her locked in your closet" Ciel parried.

"Then, by all means, you are welcome to see for yourself" Sebastian graciously offered.

With no answer to that, Ciel changed the topic "Anyway, how did you find me so quickly yesterday? Was it because of the seal? Is the contract still in effect because you haven't consumed my soul?"

"No" Sebastian explained "like I told you before, I am simply bound by my aesthetics but nothing can stop me from breaking the contract any time I want. I am not such a fool as to willingly put a leash around my own neck that could trap me and that others can use to strangle me."

 _At least now it's clear_ , Ciel consoled himself, _that he only keeps me around because he knows he can claim his payment anytime he wanted._

Sebastian wondered at the sad look that crossed Ciel's face but it was so fleeting, he might have imagined it.

"Anyway" Ciel continued "now that Aristed is gone, there's no need for me to continue this charade."

"Charade?" Sebastian queried.

"Of me becoming your successor. You did say that it was the only way to keep me safe. Now that there's no threat to me anymore, we can tell everyone that I'm not really your successor. It's not like I could really be their next liege, being mortal. In fact, I'm surprised they swallowed it all" Ciel elaborated.

"It's true that your mortality would hinder your bid for the throne should you wish to try, but there's no reason why your education should be neglected" Sebastian reasoned. "It's not like you have many options here." _Besides_ , Sebastian thought, _I want you to find a reason to stay here no matter what it is, no, this has never been a charade._

"Your right, I don't have too many choices and I don't really mind learning more about this world but to what end?" Ciel argued.

 _Is he getting bored already_? Sebastian thought with a sinking feeling.

"Back in my old life, I had a purpose, a reason to get up every morning. But here, what's the use in learning all these things? I don't want to be the next ruler, if it's even possible, that's for certain. I don't need to set up a new business to earn money since you already provide me with food and lodging. So why am I even here?" Ciel asked, confusion evident in his voice. _Now I know what a fish out of water feels like_ , he thought despondently.

 _Is he already pining for his old life? Haven't I tried everything to make this world just like his old one and yet this is still not enough?_ Sebastian thought. _He's living in luxury and comfort but definitely not in idleness yet I can't fill his every waking moment with things to do, he needs rest, he is only human after all and a frail one at that._

"Are you saying you wish to go back? Ever since we met, you know you were set apart from the other mortals who were oblivious to the other existence around them. You will never belong in the mortal realm again" Sebastian knew his words sounded cruel but he couldn't help himself. He knew they would have this conversation at some point but he was not prepared for it to come this soon.

"No. After my abduction, I never felt as if I truly returned home. I was not the same person so I didn't belong there anymore" Ciel said sadly "But I don't belong here either. Why don't you take my soul now and get this over with?"

Shocked, Sebastian could not speak. Curiously, he felt something like pain in the vicinity of his heart. But that's just ridiculous. Demons don't have a heart.

"Why are you in such a hurry to die? Most people do their utmost to avoid death. Even I, who has lived for a very long time, will not face death willingly. I always thought you felt the same way. Back in that cage where I first met you, you refused to give up when everyone else has already broken down" Sebastian held his breath as he waited for Ciel's answer. He felt as if he was standing on the edge of a precipice, the outcome of this argument a matter of life and death for him.

"My thirst for vengeance kept me going. Now, I don't have ambition or desire, I have nothing" Ciel said.

Suddenly Sebastian stiffened and trained his gaze towards the window. A moment later, Grovius arrived.

"My liege, a certain Claude is here to see you" Grovius informed him.

"Oh he's going by Claude now is he?" Sebastian asked drily.

"Who's Claude?" Ciel asked, intrigued.

"He is a demon whose realm borders mine in the west" Sebastian explained. "For some reason, he has always been envious of me and always tries to copy everything I do, no matter how much he tries to deny it."

Sebastian continued "Nonetheless, he's dangerous so I will ask you to let us have our meeting in private. We'll continue this later. For now, all I have to say is that YOU will have to find a reason to go on. I cannot find it for you. Sometimes living is even more frightening than dying. Your courage is something that has always impressed me. Where is that courage now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Ciel walked down the long corridor away from Sebastian's room, he was lost in thought. _A reason to go on living_ the phrase kept repeating in his head. _Before I was kidnapped, I just existed day to day without a care in the world. Afterward, my vengeance consumed my thoughts every moment I was awake. I had accepted from the start that I would die once I got it, either by my enemies' hands or by Sebastian's so I never really planned on surviving. Certainly, I never formed any attachments, not to my title, riches or the people around me. I was fond of them to a certain extent but never to the point where I could not live without them. I'm only just realizing how empty my so-called life was._

He was so engrossed in thought he didn't look where he was going until he bumped into someone.

"Oh pardon me!" Ciel cried but his voice trailed off when he saw the being before him. Unlike most creatures he has seen in this realm so far, this one looked human. He had black hair and pale skin. He was tall with a slender build. Just like Sebastian, he was dressed in black, except he was wearing glasses and a flamboyant short red cape slung stylishly over one shoulder. Some people may find his attire fashionable, but to Ciel, the gold trim at the bottom of the cape and the fur around the collar just made him look tacky.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. It seems I got lost" was the reply. _So, this is the one HE has chosen_ , the stranger thought.

"You must be Claude" Ciel surmised. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. I've just been to see Sebastian and he is expecting you."

"You seem to know him rather well," Claude said, "I brought him a gift I picked up on my travels from the human world and I wonder, could you tell me if he would appreciate such a thing?"

Then Claude opened a large golden box overflowing with chocolates.

When the door closed behind Ciel, Sebastian sat down and put his head in his hands. _Today may not have ended in disaster but that sword is still hanging over my head_ , he thought. _I need to give him a purpose, but how is a demon supposed to know which reason a human would consider worth living for?_ Despite what he said to Ciel earlier, a renewed glint of determination shone in his eyes as he thought, _no matter what it is I will find it_. The demon never even noticed that his determination to keep the boy by his side bordered, what some would call, an obsession.

Ciel quickly made a dent in the sizable amount of chocolates as he assured Claude "I am absolutely certain he wouldn't want these. I haven't had anything sweet since I came here and I am definitely long overdue for something sweet." His craving for sweets completely erased from his mind Sebastian's warning that this man is dangerous.

"It's a good thing I met you then before I embarrassed myself," Claude said drily.

"I'm more than happy to help" Ciel replied, oblivious to the growing threat beside him "If you don't mind me asking what brings you here?"

"I'm glad you asked," Claude said in a sinister voice. "I came here for you."

Sebastian, impatient for Claude to arrive, went looking for him. "Where the bloody hell is Claude?" he asked himself, annoyed. Then his keen sense of smell caught something he knew he didn't have in this castle. _Chocolate._ His demonic aura rose to engulf his immediate vicinity in darkness and cracks appeared on the marble beneath his feet.

 _Kidnapped again?! Sebastian won't be pleased_ , was Ciel's first thought upon waking up. This time his 'prison' was more luxurious. He was sitting on a settee in what looked to be a drawing room. The furniture and furnishings were all typical of a drawing room but everything was either in red or gold. _Ugh how gaudy_ , Ciel thought with a grimace.

"You're finally awake," Claude said from the seat across the settee.

"Please don't tell me you kidnapped me for world domination" Ciel grouched.

"Why would I need a puny little human like you for that?" Claude asked in confusion. "I took you because I wanted to know what Sebastian sees in you."

"What?" Ciel asked in confusion.

"I heard that he spent some time in the human world as your servant but when the time came for him to return, he couldn't bear to be parted with you so he brought you here," Claude said while examining Ciel closely.

 _How does he know all this?_ Ciel asked himself, then it dawned on him, _he has spies in the castle!_

"So what if he brought me here?" Ciel asked with false bravado.

"Sebastian is the only demon whose taste and judgment I have ever considered to be comparable to mine. Everyone else is just boorish and uncouth. He is the only one worthy enough to be my rival" Claude continued without paying any attention to Ciel. "However, as you can see, everything I have including this estate far surpasses Sebastian's in elegance and beauty."

Ciel glanced askance at the garishly decorated room but kept silent.

Then Claude turned to him "You seem to be just another run of the mill human. Slightly better looking than most, I admit, but I still don't see anything special about you. I can only assume that his decision to claim you was a momentary lapse in judgment."

"What do you mean claim me?!" Ciel asked in alarm.

The doors burst open and Sebastian walked in sedately. "We really must end this game of one-upmanship you're so fond of playing Claude. It's becoming quite tedious."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Claude denied with a straight face.

"Come now, you have your spies and so do I" Sebastian chided "When I was content as a drifter, so were you. But as soon as I built my castle, so did you. You copy almost everything I do except that you don't quite get up to par all the time because your power is in creating illusions. Turn blue into gold is your favorite saying is it not?"

Claude raged "I'll have you know that everything I do is better than the original…"

"Except that you can never come up with anything original yourself" Sebastian interrupted "You went to the human world to work as a butler but since you didn't know why I chose him you can't find yourself a superior master to serve hence this kidnapping."

"I always thought your little schemes were petty so I just ignored them" Sebastian's voice turned menacing "but you've gone too far this time."

Sebastian pointed his hand towards Claude and from the seal, black flames burst forth. Claude waved his hands in front of him in a hypnotic pattern and a large silvery web, strong as steel, blocked the flames. But Sebastian was already on the move. He was behind Claude in an instant and a swipe from his deadly sharp talons left deep gouges on Claude's back. Claude writhed on the floor in pain but was still able to retaliate by releasing more of his spider webs which entangled Sebastian. The more Sebastian struggled, the tighter the webs wrapped around him. Numerous cuts appeared on Sebastian's body which dyed the silver threads black.

By this time, the fire has spread to the rest of the room, melting all the gold and red, drowning everything in darkness.

Ciel could only stand there and watch as the two fought mercilessly. From out of nowhere, strong hands grabbed Ciel and dragged him from the burning chaos. At Ciel's cry of surprise, Sebastian turned his head to look but only saw Ciel's feet before the fire obscured his view. In his intense rage, Sebastian's body was completely engulfed by the black flames, burning the silvery webs and turning them into nothing more than wisps of smoke. Sebastian wanted to finish off Claude, who was gasping on the floor, but he didn't know who grabbed Ciel. Afraid he might already be too late, Sebastian dashed for the door in pursuit.

As he lay on the floor, helpless to stop his manor from being devoured completely by the black flames, Claude vowed to himself that someday he will have his revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Upon arriving outside, Sebastian was relieved to see that Ciel was safe. Quite a few of the servants had apparently followed him to help with the rescue including Leinas, who was even now fussing over Ciel. As soon as Sebastian reached them, Uilleam explained without being prompted, "My liege, we were worried about Lord Ciel so we decided to come along. I saw that the ceiling in that room was about to collapse so I took him to safety. I am glad that he is unharmed."

"You've all done well" Sebastian's voice was abrupt "Leinas I will take him now, all of you may go." He carried Ciel in his arms and set off.

Ciel could feel the tension in Sebastian and realized that he needed to apologize so he began 'Sebastian I..." but before he could finish Sebastian interrupted curtly "Not now. We will discuss this as soon as we get back to the castle." Ciel lapsed into silence, noting that Sebastian seems truly angry this time.

Sebastian was silent all the way back to the castle. Two kidnappings in a row and right from under his nose, he was at the end of his rope.

"Go ahead and say it" Ciel challenged as soon as they arrived "But before you do let me just remind you that I didn't ask for any of this so you really can't blame this one on me."

The extent of Ciel's stubbornness astonished Sebastian. His eyes narrowed on the defiant boy and said in a hard voice "I can't? I told you he was dangerous but you ignored my words, all for the promise of a box of sweets. You hate it when people treat you like a child but you're always acting like one." His words lashed through Ciel, sharp as a whip.

Stung at this accusation, Ciel abandoned all caution to the wind. The only thing on his mind was to retaliate. "Whether I was foolish or not is irrelevant because if you stop and think about it, I am a prime target for those with a grudge against you. I can hide under my bed and they will still come for me. You're the one who brought me here, you're the one who put me in this situation" then Ciel stomped into the castle, slamming the door behind him.

Sebastian sighed and thought to himself, _it is true that they will use you against me, but it is your noble soul shining through that entices all these demons to you in the first place._

The next few days saw Ciel and Sebastian trying their utmost to avoid each other. As the castle was large, this was not difficult and the few times they met, their interactions were cold and abrupt. Ciel was thankful for Leinas' presence so he at least had someone to talk to.

As the days stretched into weeks, Ciel's emotions shifted. At first, Ciel was angry but he quickly realized it was his pride that was hurt. His pride suffered because he knows he was at fault, he was captured through his own naivete. After everything he has been through, one would think he would have learned his lesson. Sebastian warned him about Claude but he believed he was safe simply because he was inside the castle. _Why would I feel safe inside a demon's castle?_ he puzzled. Then he realized, _I've come to rely on Sebastian for everything even my own safety because he has never let me down._

Sebastian too had troubled thoughts, justifying to himself his harsh treatment of the boy. _I have lived a long time but I am at my wit's end, wondering how I could keep a boy with a penchant for trouble safe from harm._ Sebastian realized that even the very air around here could kill Ciel, what with his asthma and all. _But the biggest threat to him is himself,_ he thought, _coddling him will not teach him to be wary of his surroundings. Oh, if my enemies could see me now, fretting over that spoiled brat. And I'm supposed to be the evil fiend between the two of us,_ he thought ironically.

That night, Ciel lay in bed unable to sleep. _I owe Sebastian an apology. I didn't even thank him for saving me again. All these years we've been together, he has never once lied to me. I never had to pretend because I always knew where I stood with him. But I feel like I can't talk to him now, I may have pushed him too far this time._ With those troubled thoughts, he finally fell asleep.

Unknown to him, Sebastian was right there, hidden by the shadows. He realized this might be the longest time they have spent apart although they were under the same roof. He told himself it wasn't longing that brought him there, he simply felt responsible for Ciel, he did bring him here after all. Without conscious thought, he stretched out a hand as if to touch the boy's hair. Then his hand stopped in mid-air, surprised to realize what he was just about to do. Confused by his action he left the room as silently as he arrived. In his haste, he did not notice the person who saw all that transpired.

Ciel woke up from a strange dream of a dark figure looming over his sleeping form and a clawed hand reaching for him. This reminded him of Sebastian. Never one to back away from what he must do no matter how difficult the task may be, Ciel made up his mind to clear the air with the demon.

After breakfast, he finally got the courage to ask Leinas "Do you know where I would find Sebastian today?"

Leinas answered "I think he has a meeting with his advisers. I feel sorry for them being locked in a room with him all day. He has been in a terrible mood since your kidnapping. It must have really insulted his pride to be bested by Claude of all people."

 _He's angry because of what I did not Claude_ , Ciel thought dejectedly. Resolving to find a more opportune time to seek Sebastian, Ciel decided to go for a walk. Uninterested in where he was going, Ciel didn't realize he had reached an unfamiliar part of the castle. By the time he noticed this, he was already lost.

 _Oh, just great! Sebastian will hold this over my head as well_ , Ciel thought with dismay.

He found himself in front of an open door. Ciel entered, hoping someone inside could show him the way back to his room. Shelves and tables were crammed full of ominous looking things. Potion bottles with smoke rising from within, ancient tomes in a dead language, boxes filled with glittering powder, jars containing liquids that bubbled incessantly. Instruments Ciel had never seen before hung from hooks on the ceiling. Here and there were cages holding small creatures that eerily stayed silent and stared at Ciel. Symbols were carved on every inch of the floor, the walls and all the way up to the ceiling. From the back of the room emerged the old crone with the forked tongue Ciel last saw in the throne room, the day Sebastian introduced him to all.

"What can I do for you my little beauty?" she rasped as she approached.

"Beauty?! I'm a man!" Ciel said indignantly.

"Do forgive me, these old eyes don't see as well as they used to" she replied.

 _And lies drip from that forked tongue like there's no tomorrow,_ Ciel thought uncharitably.

"I am Cotho and I am the royal witch," she said. "I create any spell and potion our liege may want. I have potions that can make you taller or more beautiful or turn a male into a female..."

Unbidden, the image of a ginger-haired man came to Ciel's mind, _Grell would love to get his hands on that one._

The witch continued speaking "or a spell that can send you back to the mortal world..."

Author's Note: The next chapter will be posted sometime over the weekend, I've been summoned back to the real world :-) I received a comment asking if Ciel will turn into a demon in later chapters. Right now, I don't really know. I want to go a different route and I only have a draft for the next few chapters so I can't say how this will end. Lastly, thank you for the comments, I am curious to know what you think of my work. English is not my native language either so please don't let that stop you from commenting. Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For a moment Ciel could only stare at the old crone. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt lightheaded. _A way out of here_ , he thought dazedly. This was something he never even contemplated.

He doesn't want to go back but this place has decidedly become like a prison to him as of late. Although everyone has been polite, Ciel did not feel any connection to them, except perhaps for Leinas. Had it not been for the weircat keeping him company, he might have gone stir crazy from sheer boredom. They did not speak much, but she did try to cheer him up in small ways such as bringing him books he might find interesting.

Then the image of a large golden box full of sweets came to mind. Ciel's enthusiasm plunged but hiss resolve hardened. _Since when have I become such a coward that I would contemplate going back on my word? Sebastian and I had a pact. My soul belongs to him now and unless he says I may go, I have no choice but to stay wherever he puts me._

"I thank you for your offer but I must decline" he began.

"Now now dearie there's no need to be hasty" she cajoled. "No one knows what the future may bring, it pays to be prepared for every event. If you let this pass, you won't be so lucky again."

"I know but I will take my chances" and Ciel turned to leave. But the old crone grabbed hold of his hand.

To her, he seemed like a puzzle that needed solving "It's obvious that you are unhappy here so why would you refuse my offer?"

"I choose to keep my word of my honor for that is all that I have left" Ciel stated simply.

As she saw the determination in his eyes, she looked at him as if he was something she had never seen before. _It's no wonder he chose you_ , she thought in awe.

"It's not every day that I meet someone like you, so young and yet so strong" she explained "so I will give you a gift. Just a little bit of magic" and before Ciel could react, she pressed a small gem into his palm and closed his hand over it.

That is how Uilleam found them as he strode in without knocking. Noting Ciel's surprised expression, he asked sharply "Is everything alright Lord Ciel?"

"Yes, of course, I was just about to leave," Ciel said. He departed without looking back, knowing that the witch was watching his every move. As he moved further away, he wondered why he hid the gem from Uilleam.

"Lord Ciel," Uilleam said, as they walked side by side "I do not mean to dictate your movements but that witch is dangerous. She says one thing to you but means another. Please be careful."

"Thank you but I did not seek her out. I got lost…I mean…I…" Ciel's voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"I, on the other hand, meant to seek you out" Uilleam began. "I was wondering how you felt about the current situation between you and our liege."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked although he already knew where this was leading.

"I refer to the distance between you now" he elaborated.

Ciel sought to deny the obvious "This is simply normal between us it's not like we've been particularly close."

But the centaur persisted "Forgive me for prying, but is it not true that he has saved your life a few times? That kind of action usual brings people closer."

"He had to do it because of our contract" Ciel rejoined.

But Uilleam was not to be denied "Has he not always done his best to ensure your comfort and uphold your reputation?"

"As my butler, he was simply doing his job" Ciel insisted.

"He has never left your side all the years you were together, he was there to listen to you when you were troubled" he continued without giving Ciel time to speak. "He did his best to help you solve your problems and he was there by your side to support you in your darkest times."

"It's true that he did all those things but it doesn't mean that we are more to each other than just a demon and his prey," Ciel said, still obstinate.

"Forgive me for pointing out the obvious, but most people would say that is the definition of a friend," Uilleam said. Ciel could only stare at him in shock, thinking _it is obvious, why has this never occurred to me before?_

"Don't be ridiculous, demons don't make friends" Ciel mocked. But in his mind, was the thought _could it be possible?_

"You are right" Uilleam conceded "But he has not been the same since your argument. I often see him staring off into space, deep in thought. And sometimes, a melancholy sigh escapes from his lips. I would say he is as much troubled by this as you are."

"Let's assume for a moment that it is true; I don't know how to bridge this gap between us," Ciel said despondently.

"I always thought you seemed more intelligent than an average human, surely you don't think this is insurmountable?" Uilleam's words pricked his pride.

"You're right, I have faced worse odds before. Thank you for opening my eyes" Ciel said.

"I am glad to be of service," he said graciously.

"Before you go, umm where you found me earlier…do you mind…not mentioning that to Sebastian?" Ciel asked reluctantly.

"Not mention what?" said the devil himself from behind them. _Did I just stumble upon a tryst?!_ Sebastian thought, feeling aghast and irate at the same time.

Uilleam the traitor, sensing Sebastian's mood, quickly made his excuses and escaped. Which left Ciel alone with the supposedly melancholy Sebastian.

"It's nothing" Ciel stated and before Sebastian could protest, he said, "I meant to come see you today but I heard you were busy."

"Oh? Well, I'm not busy now" Sebastian said, his interest piqued.

"I…wanted to…apologize for what I said and to thank you for saving me," Ciel said hesitantly.

"I owe you an apology as well" Sebastian also seemed unsure of his words "I was tired of my enemies always getting past my defenses so easily and I took out my frustration on you."

"I guess this makes us even then truce?" and Ciel held out his hand. "Truce," he said.

Silence fell between them. "Why don't we go get you some tea?" Sebastian said to dispel the awkwardness. "And some sweet snack" Ciel promptly added.

"Fine but only for today" Sebastian yielded, loathe to break their fragile truce.

While Ciel happily consumed his cake in Sebastian's office, Sebastian started doing some paperwork, knowing full well a demon realm does not run itself. Out of the blue, the boy asked him the question he dreaded hearing. "Are you going to tell me now why you brought me here?"

"Have you found a reason to go on living?" Sebastian asked in return.

"What if I haven't?" Ciel asked, genuinely puzzled as to why Sebastian keeps on hiding the answer. "This decision of yours affects me as well so I believe I have a right to know."

"Have you forgotten that you belong to me now? You are to abide by every decision I make and I don't have to explain myself to you" Sebastian decided to brazen it out.

"Or what?" Ciel asked, his patience running thin. "We both know that you won't eat me so you didn't bring me here as food. A pet to entertain you? I am neither amusing nor obedient."

"Why can't you just accept that this is your situation now?" Sebastian asked exasperatedly. "You're like a dog with a bone."

"How can I accept my situation when I don't know what it is? I am not an earl; I am not your prey or your toy. What am I? You asked me to find a reason, I won't find it until I know my purpose for being here. Sebastian, you have to tell me" Ciel asked, almost pleading.

Sebastian released a deep sigh "Alright I will tell you."

 _And once you know my reason, will you still stay?_ he thought bleakly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We met long before we made our pact." Sebastian's words sent a jolt of shock through Ciel. "You won't recognize me even if you did remember. You see, back then, I was in the form of a raven."

The raven kept on flying despite the storm. Harsh winds buffeted it to and fro. The heavy rain made its feathers wet, making the flight even more difficult. Finally, the bird could fly no more and landed in some bushes. Cold, hurt and miserable, it decided to spend the night there. In the morning, it was awakened by childish laughter heard nearby.

"Young master, please don't wander too far. We don't want you to get sick again" a woman dressed in a maid's uniform said.

"Look! A bird!" said the child. And the leaves of the bush were parted to reveal a young boy of about seven years old, with bright blue eyes full of worry for the injured animal.

After many bouts of temper tantrums and crying, the child was finally allowed to keep the bird at least until it's broken wing has healed. It was kept in a cage with the door always open for the boy said in all innocence "He's not my prisoner, I'll set him free when he's well enough to fly again."

 _We shall see about that little human_ , the bird thought for the bird was in truth a demon. After fighting recklessly with another demon, he won the battle but was badly wounded. He knew if he returned to his realm in such a state, his own people would turn on him as his kind only recognize strength and a blatant display of weakness would be too good to pass up. With his power almost completely drained, he could only take on the form of a raven. So, he flew on and on in search of a haven where he could hide for a while until he has recovered his strength. He had no intention of being a pet for some human, and a child at that, no matter how temporary. However, this little one seemed to mean him no harm so he elected to stay.

The boy visited his cage daily and brought him food and water. The child's name is Ciel and the only son of an earl. The bushes where he landed was a part of their estate. Ciel has always been sickly so was kept indoors most of the time. Unable to do many things other boys at this age do, Ciel paid him daily visits, for the bird's arrival was one of the few excitements of this confined existence.

 _How ironic_ , the demon often said to himself, _I'm the one in a cage but this child has less freedom than I do._

The child talked endlessly to the bird as if desperate for companionship. Through his many ramblings, the demon learned more about him. Yet he thought cynically, _you may be pure and innocent now, but when you grow up, you will be greedy and selfish too just like the rest of mankind._

Finally, the day came when the bird must be set free. With tears flowing down his cheeks, Ciel went out to the garden. His every step was heavy and full of sadness. He took the bird out of the cage and set it gently down on a low tree branch. "I'm going to miss you," he said miserably.

To his surprise, the bird did not immediately fly away. Instead, it perched there and watched him.

Then he heard a voice say "I owe you a debt for saving my life. What would you like in reward?"

"Who said that?" Ciel said in confusion.

"It's me the bird," the demon said.

"Are you a fairy?!" Ciel asked in awe.

"No. Now I will grant you one wish in payment. What is it to be?" the demon asked.

"Are you an elf? Or maybe a dwarf?" Ciel asked, still in awe.

"No! It doesn't matter what I am" the demon said, exasperated "just tell me what you want."

"Well then someday I want you to come visit me again but only if you want to," Ciel said with a bright smile.

"That's it?!" the demon asked in disbelief. "I can make you strong so you can go out more and play. I can give you as many toys as you want."

"I already have lots of toys and Lizzy always comes to play with me but I will miss you so I want to see you again," Ciel said.

"And when you see me again what will you do?" was the suspicious question.

"Nothing. I just want to see that you're alright" Ciel said, quite pleased with his wish.

The demon didn't know how to feel about that wish. The child did him a favor and expected nothing in return. The only 'payment' was assurance that he was indeed fully recovered. In his very long life, he has seen many horrible things. Even children can be cruel in their own way. This boy awakened his interest like nothing has in a very long time. Unexpectedly entertained, he rashly promised, "Fine then, I shall return when I have regained all my powers and when that day comes, I will be the one to take care of you."

But time passes differently for a demon. Upon his return, the estate was in ashes.

"I remember that bird but I thought it was all just a dream" Ciel said in a faint voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"After what you suffered, would you have trusted the words of some stranger who said all he wanted was what's best for you?" Sebastian countered.

"But why allow me to treat you like a servant?" Ciel asked.

"The best way to protect you is to stay by your side and the only way your society would have permitted a stranger to stay with a child was to be his servant" Sebastian patiently explained.

"You could have told me the truth long before now" Ciel accused.

At this, Sebastian turned away his face "I feared that you would have nothing to do with me once you learned the truth."

"Why would you think that?" Ciel asked in confusion.

Sebastian knelt before Ciel with his head bowed and said in a hoarse voice "Because I couldn't save you from the start! I should have returned sooner! I failed you!"

Putting his hand on Sebastian's head, Ciel said: "You did save me."

Sebastian's eyes snapped to his. In disbelief, he said "After everything you have endured?! I could have spared you all that had I been by your side when you needed me the most!"

Ciel held Sebastian's face between his hands and said "You were at my side when I needed you the most, you were there before I completely broke down. I was barely clinging to my sanity and pride but you saved me before I lost it all."

"I vowed to protect you and I broke that vow," Sebastian said, determined to blame himself.

"No one can predict the future, not even demons," Ciel said "And although I wish none of those things happened to me, I would not change the past. I survived the atrocities they inflicted upon me and I am stronger for it. I am Ciel Phantomhive, scarred and wounded but victorious nonetheless."

Once again, Ciel managed to take Sebastian by surprise. Not many people can look back at their tragic past and say such a thing. At the passionate declaration, Sebastian finally believed that Ciel did not blame him for what happened. A heavy weight that has settled on his chest since the day he saw the Phantomhive estate in ruins finally dissipated.

Lying in bed that night, Ciel examined the gem the witch gave him. It was pale pink in color but if you look closely, in the center, there was a minuscule light that pulsed like a heartbeat.

He put the gem under his pillow and went to sleep. He didn't notice that the stone's heartbeat pulsed in time with his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With no more secrets between them, Ciel now felt freedom like he's never had before. He has no responsibilities as an earl, no reputation to uphold, no society to judge his every action and no vengeance to seek. He doesn't know yet what he would like to do in the future but for now, he is content to live one day at a time.

Fenrir would visit occasionally, bringing the bone of some creature he has hunted in the wasteland as a present for Ciel. Of course, he must leave it at the front door, because, you know, the slobbering. Sebastian would have a fit. Fenrir is only allowed inside the castle when he is summoned or when he must attend a meeting. On those days, he needs to have a bath first and trim his fur. Other creatures could have chambers in the castle to do their work, usually depending on whether they shed or not.

Ciel spends most days training under Sebastian's tutelage and learning more about life in the netherworld. Slowly, like a seed that sprouts from the ground inch by tiny inch before it becomes a sturdy tree, the trust between them began to blossom. Ciel trusted Sebastian before but he knew there were secrets separating them. Now, with everything out in the open, whatever feelings will grow between the two are based on the truth.

One morning, Ciel was running late for his lessons. He needed one of his books high on a shelf but was in too much of a hurry to get the step ladder so he simply stretched up, hoping that this time he'll be successful. To his surprise, the shelf that was previously too high for him, was now within reach. In a strange voice, he asked Leinas, who was tidying his bedroom, "Do I look taller to you?"

"Yes Lord Ciel" was the short reply.

He asked again "Does this mean I've grown then?" He received the same answer. "Then why do all my clothes still fit me properly?" he persisted.

Leinas stopped her chore and said, "I have been dressing you in larger clothes each time you grew."

Surprised, Ciel blurted "What?! Then how many times have you changed my clothes now?"

"I'm sorry Lord Ciel, I did not think that you would wish to know this so I did not keep track. It may have been three times, I think" Leinas answered.

Ciel estimated that he may have been in the netherworld for about two or three years now, certainly longer than one. He can't believe that he has been there all this time and did not once think of the world he left behind.

In a daze, he walked out of his bedroom, only to bump into Sebastian, who has gone searching for his errant pupil. "You are late," Sebastian said exasperatedly.

"Do you realize that I've been here for a few years now?" Ciel blurted.

"And what of it?" he asked.

"Nothing" Ciel mumbled and walked on. Everybody here is so much bigger than me that the few inches I've grown went by unnoticed, he thought.

Distracted by his discovery even after his lessons, Ciel did not notice the small moth that crossed his path. Its wings glowed faintly and Ciel inhaled the golden dust that trailed behind it without realizing anything. Suddenly, he saw visions of his past with Sebastian.

The many times Sebastian saved him from danger, when they were dancing in a ballroom, Sebastian down on one knee swearing to never betray him, Sebastian staying in his bedroom until he fell asleep.

Then Uilleam's words came back to him _"Forgive me for pointing out the obvious, but most people would say that is the definition of a friend."_

 _Could we be friends? How does one make a friend?_ Ciel wondered to himself, _the only one I could recall was Lizzy and only because she's always been there. I suppose that's enough just to be there for him._

Meanwhile, Ciel's question also bothered Sebastian but he was more adept at hiding his disquiet. _Humans live such short lives that after only a few years, he is now considered an adult. Compared to mine, he is a mere babe. I suppose soon he would seek the company of the opposite sex._ At this thought, Sebastian denied even to himself the feeling of unease he felt.

Ciel, always determined to do his best in everything and wiser than his years, realized that to be a good friend to Sebastian, he must get to know the demon. But that was easier said than done, as the demon has always been reticent about his personal affairs. Ciel opted to ask the ones who knew him longer. He began with Leinas.

"I realized that demons are usually solitary creatures yet Sebastian has all of you serving him. How did you end up working for him?" he began.

"Well, this is new. You don't usually ask anything about our liege" Leinas queried.

"I know but as someone, he has saved countless times, the least I could do is get to know him better so I could be his friend" Ciel explained. As Leinas continued to simply stare at him, Ciel began to blush, _I was just asking! What was wrong with that?! I just want us to be friends!_

Finally, Leinas seemed to believe him and began her tale.

Leinas was born in a demon tribe of weircats. They had all the features of a normal cat except that they walked upright, endowed with intelligence and was faster and stronger. They did not possess any magic powers other than the ability to take on human form on the night of a full moon until sunrise. Weircats belong to a tribe but are mostly independent. One day their village was attacked by demons. There was no other reason for the carnage except that they were a different tribe, natural born enemies so to speak.

As Leinas lay dying in a pool of her own blood, surrounded by the ashes of her home, another group came upon her. It was Sebastian with a few of his retainers, passing through. They were just going to leave her so she called out "Master please help me! Help me seek vengeance on those who brought this upon me and I shall serve you loyally for the rest of my days!"

"I don't really need another servant," Sebastian said indifferently.

"Then I shall be anything you wish me to be!" Leinas said desperately.

"This is tedious. Fine, remember though that if you don't make yourself useful, I will get rid of you" Sebastian said, already turning his back on her.

From that day on, she became a part of his retinue, striving her best to provide all his needs. In their travels, they came across the group that destroyed her tribe. Sebastian eliminated them all and her vengeance was complete. As time passed she became curious about her new master but like Ciel found out, he rarely talks about himself so she approached Silena, the leader of the lamias.

"Like you, we asked him to save us from the other monsters," she said with a hiss. "We are not powerful so we swore allegiance to him in exchange for his protection."

"So you're saying that everyone here is serving him of their own accord?" Leinas asked.

"Yes, as you may have noticed by now, he is not a cruel master. He is not deliberately malicious either. He is uncaring at most times, but he is nothing like the other powerful demons out there who prey upon the weak" she explained.

Leinas, aware how lucky she was to have ended up with Sebastian, served him faithfully since then.

Ciel then realized that he has never seen Sebastian abuse his position. He demands total obedience from his people but never without good reason. That is why Fenrir and the other werewolves chose to stay under Sebastian's rule.

As Ciel turned to leave, he said "Thank you for trusting me with your tale Leinas. You've given me a lot to think about."

When the door closed behind him, a determined look came into Leinas eyes.

That night, Sebastian was working late in his office when a knock sounded on his door. He bade the caller come in and Leinas entered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What do you need Leinas?" Sebastian said by way of greeting.

"I was wondering if there's anything I can do for you my liege" she purred.

"No, you may retire for the night," Sebastian said dismissively. But instead of leaving, not only did the weircat approach closer, she sidled right up to him.

With her hand caressing his chest, she purred in his ear "You know I can be anything you want, anything at all."

Sebastian stopped what he was doing and held her at arm's length "I have never asked a servant to do the kind of thing you're implying and I'm not about to begin now."

"So you're saying I'm too far beneath you to ever be your lover?" Leinas sounded close to tears.

"That's not what I'm saying at all and you know it," Sebastian said, his patience at an end.

"Then perhaps it's just my look that is not enticing enough for you" with that she took a few steps back and transformed into a woman – a very naked woman. As she approached Sebastian again, her beautiful form was lit by the full moon shining through the open window. Her every movement was sensuous and graceful, enough to seduce most males.

But Sebastian was not just any ordinary male. With a look of distaste, he stood up and put the chair between them. "What has gotten into you? Is it the full moon that's making you act like this? You know I have never cared what you did as long as my orders are obeyed. I'm sure most of the males here would be more than happy to accommodate you."

"That's just it. You've never cared but I…I have grown to love you" Leinas bravely declared.

"Love? We're demons Leinas, we don't care about anyone else but ourselves" Sebastian reminded her.

"And yet you care for the boy" she accused.

"He is none of your business" Sebastian said sharply, the unfamiliar feeling of fear rising in him.

"You see you can't even deny it! Why do you care for him but not me?! Do you really think he can love you like I do?! He barely even knows you! He thinks of you as merely a friend" she spat.

"Whatever my feelings are, I do not expect them to be returned," Sebastian said evenly. He thought bleakly, _friendship is the only thing that will ever be between us because he may be more intelligent than most, but he is still a product of his time. He may be here now in the netherworld but he has lived with the dictates of his society for most of his life where a romantic relationship between men is forbidden. As a demon, I am neither male nor female but he sees me as a male, therefore he will not be able to accept such a relationship. No, he will not allow such a relationship between us._

"Now Leinas," Sebastian said in a dangerous voice "I am not accountable to you for my actions nor will I ever be. Cease this now and I will let this pass. Persist and I will show you no mercy."

Seeing the implacable expression on his face, Leinas said: "Forgive me my liege" and ran from the room.

Sebastian sat down again and put his head in his hands, completely drained. He realized that Leinas just forced him to face the truth of what he has been suspecting for some time now, he is beginning to genuinely care for the boy. And as he thought earlier, there is no future for the two of them.

The next day, a new servant took care of Ciel and Sebastian would not tell him why. Days of nagging Sebastian did not yield any results. He could not find Leinas either and nobody could tell him where she went. Deciding to solve the mystery later, Ciel strove to learn more about Sebastian. For some reason, Sebastian seemed to accompany him at all times so he could not ask the other servants like he did with Leinas. However, this was also another way for them to get to know each other better. Before, Sebastian was his servant and he was an earl so he thought it was beneath his station to become too familiar with a servant. Now, he wants to be friends so he observed Sebastian closely without being too obvious.

Unknown to Ciel, Sebastian was also observing him closely, wondering if his feelings for the boy are so easy to see and if Ciel suspects anything. Another reason why he kept a close watch was because of Leinas. Her behavior was out of character and Sebastian worried she might do something stupid. He added more guards and made sure that someone was always watching over Ciel, usually himself. But despite all his precautions, he did not count on one person thwarting his efforts – Ciel himself.

One day, something important came up that Sebastian had to deal with personally so he set the pair of stone gargoyles as Ciel's guards. As Ciel walked along the corridor, the two gargoyles trailed behind him. When from up ahead, Ciel saw a familiar cat's tail rounding a corner.

 _Leinas!_ Ciel thought to himself and he ran after her. The gargoyles, caught by surprise, were left behind. As soon as Ciel turned the corner, he found himself transported inside an unfamiliar room.

"Leinas where have you been?" Ciel panted. "I've been so worried about you."

"I've been waiting for you Lord Ciel," Leinas said with a sneer.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I wanted a chance to talk to you without being interrupted," she said menacingly.

Too late Ciel realized that she meant him harm. Leinas was standing between him and the door. Ciel knew that there's no way he could outrun her so he decided to keep her talking, hoping to find a chance to escape later. "If all you wanted was to talk then all you had to do was ask, why the elaborate scheme?"

"I've noticed the guards around you have doubled and that our liege hardly ever leaves your side. How was I to approach you?" she asked. "He must really treasure you to guard you so closely."

"And what if he does? Friends watch out for each other" Ciel challenged.

"Friends?!" she said scornfully "He is a demon! You will never understand him! And you think you could be friends?! The one who should always be beside him is me!"

Ciel was rendered speechless, his plan to escape temporarily forgotten. He had no idea she held such feelings for Sebastian.

"When he couldn't decide who should be your maid, I volunteered. He has never brought anyone here before who was not one of his servants, let alone a human. I was suspicious of you from the start so I wanted to know my enemy, everything you did, where you went, what your weaknesses are" she explained. With a wistful expression on her face, she continued "When he avoided you after Claude took you, I had hoped that in time he would forget you or lose interest in you." Then her face twisted into an ugly mask "But now he's starting to care for you and I can't let that happen." Suddenly, she was in front of Ciel and had both hands around his neck. Tears streamed down her face as she squeezed harder and said "I've known him longer and love him more. I can't let you have him."

Ciel struggled but her hold was unbreakable. As he started to lose consciousness, his last thought was _I thought we were friends too_.

Then Ciel found himself gasping for breath on the floor. Sebastian's sharp claws were plunged into Leinas' back, spraying blood all over Ciel. Then Sebastian was before him, wiping the blood from his face. But Ceil brushed him aside and went to Leinas. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, her chest in tatters, her eyes open and unseeing. He caressed her cheek and clasped her body to his chest as if he was never letting go.

Sebastian watched the scene before him. When he realized what she had done, he rushed over and killed her without a second thought. He did not regret his decision but he did not anticipate that Ciel would grow fond of her and experience pain at her death. _Will he hate me now for doing what I had to do?_ he asked himself.

With a trembling breath, Ceil released her and said goodbye for the last time.

Author's Note: I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter. Next one will be up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few weeks had passed since Leinas' death but Ciel was still in shock. He went through the motions but it was clear that his mind was elsewhere. He kept asking himself, _why didn't I see this coming? We saw each other every day and yet I never even noticed her feelings for Sebastian. How could I have been so blind?_

Sebastian tried to reason with him "Are you saying then that simply because she loved me, she had a right to kill anyone she perceived as her rival for my affections?"

"No" Ciel replied, "but I could have explained to her that there was no need to be jealous as we are simply friends and nothing more."

Ciel's words hit Sebastian like a stab to the heart but he ignored it, the important thing right now is that Ciel not blames himself for Leinas' treachery.

"She wouldn't have trusted your words, she was determined to hate you from the start," Sebastian said.

But Ciel did not believe him, he was convinced that if he had a chance to explain then she wouldn't have gone to such lengths. This belief consumed him and he had taken to staring out the window for long stretches of time, lost in his own thoughts. Sebastian kept an eye on him but left him alone, for the most part, understanding that Ciel needed time to grieve and to accept that he had been betrayed by someone he considered a friend.

On one such occasion, Ciel put his hand in his pocket and felt the gem the old crone gave him on what felt like a lifetime ago. He had it with him all the time that he had completely forgotten about it. From the very moment he held it in his hand, he felt that he could not be parted from it so he kept it in a silk pouch in his pocket or worn on a string around his neck, hidden under his clothes. For some reason, he could not explain to himself, he kept it a secret from everyone, including Leinas and Sebastian. Now, Ciel remembered with a start, that the old crone said it contained magic. Before he even had a chance to complete the thought in his head, his feet were already moving.

But the old crone was nowhere to be found. He also could not find his way back to her chambers. He asked the other servants and his guards but no one knew where she was. Apparently, her chambers stay hidden and only appear when she wants it to. Ciel could not ask Sebastian for help for he knew that the demon would not agree but he was convinced that the gem would allow him to travel back in time.

Ciel recalled her words, _it pays to be prepared for any event_. Did she foresee this happening and that Ciel would want to undo his mistake?

Unable to find any trace of her, he went back to his chambers and just sat there, staring at the gem. As he rubbed his finger over it, a fine dust seemed to come from the gem, like a cube of sugar. Then the maid arrived with some tea for him and in his mind, it all clicked into place. When the maid's back was turned, Ciel put the gem into his cup of tea. It glowed for a brief moment before it dissolved and became just another ordinary cup of tea.

As the maid left, Sebastian entered and without further preamble asked: "Why are you looking for Cotho?"

Instead of answering, Ciel took a seat at the table and sipped his tea. Suspicious, Sebastian narrowed his eyes and asked: "What are you drinking?"

"It's just tea" was the careless reply. Sebastian was going to overlook this show of rebelliousness when the cup fell from Ciel's limp hand and shattered on the floor.

In a trembling voice, Sebastian asked: "Ciel what have you done?!"

Aghast, Sebastian knelt at Ciel's feet and grabbed both his arms. He wanted to shake some sense into the little fool but knew that it was too late. As Sebastian sat there on the cold, hard floor clutching Ciel's lifeless body, he remembered all their days together. He served as Ciel's butler for years but that is merely a drop in the ocean of endless existence looming before him. Gazing down on Ciel's face, he wanted to cry in despair. As a demon, he does not shed tears but now, he understood what would move humans to do so. Locked in his anguish, Sebastian sat there in silence for hours. His sorrow so deep he was unable to voice it. Ciel's body was already cold by the time Sebastian moved again. He lay the small body down on the floor and still could not make himself to move away.

Suddenly Ciel's body began to glow and rose a few feet above the ground. It was immediately encompassed by a bright light, similar to a star exploding. Blinded, Sebastian could only sit there mutely while shielding his eyes. When the light began to fade, Ciel's body floated slowly to the ground, like a feather.

The Ciel opened his eyes and even Sebastian could not believe what he was seeing. He clutched Ciel to his chest tightly, as if he would never let go. Only when Ciel wheezed out "I can't breathe!" did he finally give him some room, but only a little.

All of a sudden, Ciel stiffened and his face turned pale.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Are you in pain?" Sebastian panicked.

Ciel gasped and his eyes widened.

"Answer me damn you!" Sebastian raged.

Ciel bolted from his arms and locked himself in the bathroom. The last thing Sebastian expected to happen, he stayed kneeling on the floor for a few minutes looking to where Ciel ran. Then quick as a flash, he was banging his fists on the bathroom door.

"Ciel open this door now!" Sebastian roared.

"No!" was all the answer he got.

He rattled the doorknob which remained closed. "If you don't open it this instant, I'll break this damn door down!" he threatened.

Then he heard a small voice on the other side say "Please Sebastian just leave me be for now. I just need a few minutes. I promise I'll come out."

"You bolt like a bat out of hell and you expect me to leave you be?" Sebastian sighed "Fine I'll stay right here until you're ready." And with that, he sat on the floor back to back with the person he treasures the most, with only a door between them.

When Ciel finally came out, his eyes were red and puffy, obviously, he'd been crying. Sebastian could not stop himself from hugging the boy and tenderly asked: "Are you alright?"

Ciel, certain that he would get yelled at, looked up to Sebastian's face in wonder. _This whole time I've been focused only on my own problem when all he really wanted was to make sure that I am fine,_ Ciel thought dazedly. He could only nod mutely and buried his face in Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian put his lips on Ciel's hair and got his first good whiff of the boy since his return to life. He stiffened in surprise. He was so overcome by relief earlier that he did not notice the change. An oblivious Ciel did not see the wicked smile that appeared on Sebastian's lips when his brain finally processed what his senses were screaming at him.

Ciel smells like...a girl.

Author's Note: Next chapter will be up tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It has been a week since his transformation but Ciel still can't come to grip with his new situation. Stubbornly wearing men's clothing, he examined his features closely in the mirror and except for his hair growing abnormally fast, he couldn't tell he has changed in any way. He remembered waking up on the floor and Sebastian looking down on him as if he had just risen from the dead. Then he was in Sebastian's arms, having his breath squeezed out of him again when he suddenly realized he felt different. He could not check to be sure since Sebastian was looking at him so he ran away. In the privacy of the bathroom, he patted his chest which felt unusually lumpy. Still disbelieving, he undid his trousers and the truth could not be denied anymore. He fell to his knees on the floor and for the first time in a long while, he cried.

When he went out of the bathroom, Sebastian was still there waiting for him. He knew he only had himself to blame for his stupidity. Once again, he needed Sebastian to help him out of the mess he got himself into and he couldn't even explain properly to the demon how his brilliant plan turned into such a disaster. Certain that Sebastian would berate him and knowing that he deserved nothing less, Ciel braced himself for the anger. Instead, Sebastian spoke to him gently as if he was made of fragile glass. Touched by his concern, Ciel could only hide his face in Sebastian's chest, afraid he might burst into tears. The demon was solicitous and kind, spoke softly and gently, as if one harsh word would break him into a thousand pieces. And indeed, Ciel felt exactly like that. First was the shock of Leinas betrayal, then her attempted murder and death. Afterward, came the guilt and despair. And when he finally thought he found a way to undo everything, another blow he brought down on his own head. Ciel was at the end of his rope. Knowing he couldn't handle another problem, he swallowed his pride. He confessed to the demon what has transpired and asked for his help. To his surprise, Sebastian already knew.

Suspiciously he asked, "Did you plan this with Cotho?"

"Certainly not" Sebastian promptly denied "I didn't even know she had such a gem." In his mind, he thought, _but I just might reward her for this_.

"Then how did you know?" Ciel asked.

"Demons have a very keen sense of smell" Sebastian reminded him. "If it will ease your mind, I shall have Cotho brought here so you can ask her yourself."

Ciel waited for Sebastian's return in his room, too embarrassed to go out lest the others know of the change in him.

When the two finally arrived, Ciel asked to speak to the old crone alone. Reluctantly, Sebastian gave them some privacy but reiterated that he would just be outside the door.

"Why would you give me something like that?!" he asked.

"Because that is what our liege needed" she explained.

Shocked that Sebastian lied to him, Ciel asked once again "So you two planned to do this to me?"

"Of course not" she answered calmly "Whether you admit it to yourself or not, it cannot be denied that you have feelings for him and that you would never have acted upon those feelings had you remained a man."

"I have no such feelings!" Ciel tried to protest but she cut him off.

"The mark of a good servant is one who anticipates his master's every need. He would never do something like that to you but we would. Our allegiance, first and foremost, will always belong to him" and she left without looking back.

In the weeks that followed, Ciel kept himself locked in his room. The maid would only give him dresses, so he had taken to dressing himself albeit unsuccessfully. His shirt was never buttoned properly and untucked from his pants, his tie he had completely given up on. Since he stayed indoors, he wore only socks and no coat. Sebastian allowed this state of untidiness, knowing that Ciel needed time to adjust to his new status. He knew he needed to tread gently in steering his lady towards acceptance. But now he's had enough of Ciel's sulking and looking like a waif.

"How much longer are you going to hide in here?" he asked. He received no answer. "I will be inspecting some areas of my domain tomorrow and speaking to the tribes that reside there. Why don't you come with me?"

Incensed at Sebastian's insensitivity to his plight, Ciel lashed out "How can you ask me to go out when I'm like this?!"

"Like what?" Sebastian sighed "Demons are neither male nor female and we certainly don't care about the human dress code."

"Then I will continue dressing and behaving like the man I've always been" Ciel challenged.

"By all means, go ahead," Sebastian said silkily "But I do expect all my guests, regardless of gender, to do me the courtesy of making oneself presentable."

In a flash, Sebastian was in front of Ciel. He tilted Ciel's chin up and brought his face closer. In a low voice, the demon said "There should be no problem if we revert to our old ways. Me undressing you, giving you a bath…" Ciel could only stare into his eyes in shock.

With his thumb rubbing across Ciel's lower lip, he continued seductively "Caressing your soft skin while we're locked in a world of our own."

Ciel seemed to come to his senses and pushed Sebastian away. Blushing furiously, he grated "You pervert! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Pervert?" Sebastian said, with a quirk of his eyebrow "We've done these things many times before."

"You make it sound like we're doing something obscene!" Ciel protested.

"It didn't bother you before and had we stayed in your world, we would still be doing those things even though you are now an adult" Sebastian pointed out. "You cannot say you are a man but act like an outraged virgin."

With no answer to that, Ciel could only stare at him hopelessly.

"In this world, there is no such thing as etiquette. You are free to choose whatever you want to be. You will always be Ciel Phantomhive to me. As you move forward as I know you eventually will, I expect you will be honest with yourself. That has not changed" Sebastian said with full conviction "Whatever you decide to be tomorrow, I hope you will accompany me."

That night, Ciel lay in bed. The choice he has to make keeping him from sleep. He replayed in his mind Sebastian's words when one particular word popped out to him. _Free. The choice is up to me_ , he thought wonderingly. _The past doesn't matter, no one can tell me what I should be, whatever I choose to be will be Ciel Phantomhive. Thank you, Sebastian, for being so patient with me_. And with a smile on his lips, he finally fell asleep.

The next day, Sebastian waited for Ciel impatiently outside the castle's front doors. When the doors opened, what came out was a vision in pale pink silk, in a sea of ribbons and lace. Sebastian knew that Ciel never did anything in half measures and at that moment he knew with absolute certainty that Ciel would make one hell of a lady.

Author's Note: I am curious to know what you think of this new development. I hope you like it. Let me know in the review section, please.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sebastian provided beasts for their journey. The beasts looked like white tigers without the stripes. They had two tails, purple eyes, and fangs as long as Ciel's arm. As they set out, Ciel sat on her mount astride. Her ankles were showing but Sebastian did not point this out, knowing that they can only move one small step at a time. Despite the perpetually gray sky, Sebastian felt a thread of optimism in him.

The first tribe they came upon was the werewolves.

Fenrir greeted them as they dismounted and as Sebastian began their discussion, Ciel was puzzled. How come nobody said anything about how she is dressed today?

Curious, she interrupted "Fenrir I haven't seen you in a while. Aren't you surprised that I'm a woman now?"

Fenrir scratched his head in confusion and asked: "Haven't you always been a woman?"

"I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND USE YOUR PELT AS A RUG!" Ciel shouted as she lunged towards the dumb animal.

Sebastian, barely able to contain his laughter, caught Ciel by the waist before she could do any damage. "He needs to stay alive so he could follow my orders," Sebastian said.

Ciel flounced off in a flurry of skirts. She sat on a patch of brown grass under a leafless tree with her skirts bunched around her. Sebastian followed her and said, "The grass stain on your dress will never wash off."

"Shut up," Ciel said rudely.

"I know you decided to be a woman but I didn't think that you would expect to be flattered and wooed so soon" Sebastian teased.

"That's not it! I just thought everyone would be shocked at my transformation but..." Ciel's voice trailed off.

"Instead you discover that almost everyone thought you were a woman all along" Sebastian smirked, clearly enjoying Ciel's predicament. Ciel's glare only amused him more. If looks could kill, he would be writhing in pain by now. His sense of self-preservation cautioned him to cease his baiting so he went back to his discussion with Fenrir.

As Ciel sat there, two young werewolves approached her. One of them laid a bone at her feet.

Confused by this bizarre behavior, Ciel asked: "What do you want me to do with this?"

"You don't like it? It's a very good bone" the first one said. At Ciel's blank look, the other one laid a bunch of wildflowers beside the bone. Mangled and wet, the flowers were a forlorn sight.

"You'll like my present much better," the second one said. Again, Ciel simply looked at them in confusion.

From where Sebastian was standing, he was simmering in jealous anger. _Suitors already!_ he thought in disbelief. To Fenrir, he said: "I find myself in need of a new rug."

As they traveled from tribe to tribe, Ciel experienced more of the same treatment. At first, she was cringing in embarrassment, but as the day wore on, she simply tolerated it, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. Sebastian, on the other hand, grew angrier. He was careful to hide his feelings lest Ciel thought that he was blaming her. He also knew that he has no claim to her affection so he could not voice a protest. But it was a struggle not to maim every idiot that flocked to her like bees to honey. The only consolation to him was the knowledge that she did not enjoy this any more than he did. _But what if she actually likes one of her suitors?_

When they returned to the castle, Ciel immediately plopped herself face down on the settee. "Sebastian" she mumbled into the cushions "after a day like today I definitely deserve something sweet."

Sebastian summoned a maid who brought some tea and a slice of chocolate cake. Ciel just slid to the floor, her clothes in disarray, and wolfed down the cake without regard for table manners.

"Tsk tsk what happened to all the etiquette lessons I thought you?" Sebastian poked fun at Ciel.

Visions of what she endured in the past in order to infiltrate Viscount Druitt's party, made Ciel shudder and say "Don't you start. You know I've had a trying day."

Sebastian smiled indulgently and said "Fine we'll forego that for today. But you really should behave in a more ladylike manner."

"And you really should stop acting like my tutor because you're not," Ciel said and stuck her tongue out to him.

 _You think your behavior is annoying me but I_ actually _find it quite cute_ , Sebastian thought but he kept this to himself. "Anyway did you listen at all to my discussion with the werewolves?"

"How was I supposed to do that when I could barely hear myself think with all the nonsense those mutts were spouting?" Ciel said in annoyance.

The nonsense she was talking about were compliments and declarations of love from her admirers. Luckily, the werewolves were as clumsy in words as well as in courtship. Ciel had no idea of their romantic intention towards her. Sebastian knew he should just keep quiet but something in him needed an answer. "So you're saying you did not find any of them in the least bit appealing?"

"I like dogs but I don't really need a pet right now," Ciel said, completely oblivious to Sebastian's relief. "So what did you discuss with Fenrir?"

"It seems somebody has been entering my realm without permission," Sebastian said. "The werewolves have been smelling magic coming from another realm and an unknown demon roaming my land but none have caught sight of him."

"Your land is too big for them to just search randomly," Ciel observed "so they should divide the areas into sectors and assign patrols to guard each sector. They should set up a rotation schedule to ensure that each sector is checked regularly and also try to figure out a pattern to the demon's appearances. If they figure that out they could lie in wait at his next destination."

As Ciel rambled on, Sebastian realized that coming up with strategies to help the werewolves succeed in their task is something Ciel could do.

"Why don't you talk to them about this?" Sebastian suggested.

"Me?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, you. I'm sure directing a pack of werewolves is nothing compared to running a business empire. Besides, they definitely do not have the intelligence to come up with a plan like this" Sebastian persuaded.

Ciel enthusiastically agreed. She realized having a purpose is something she missed. Not having responsibilities was a huge load off her shoulders but she needed something to occupy her time. The goal must be worthwhile for her to be interested. She's thankful that this all happened here in the netherworld, not in England, otherwise, she'd be bored to death doing embroidery or attending endless tea parties.

The next day, the werewolves were summoned to the castle so Ciel could discuss her plan with them. She immediately took charge of the meeting, poring over maps and explaining her tactics to them. Sebastian was content to let her take the lead until he heard her plan to go patrolling with them.

"Absolutely not!" was the first thing he said.

"Sebastian I have to be out there to get a feel for the lay of the land and not just rely on maps" Ciel explained.

"No," Sebastian said.

"I won't be able to tell if my strategies are effective if I can't see first hand how they are executing my instructions" Ciel persisted.

"I said no!" Sebastian said irritably. _She's been kidnapped while she was inside the castle and now she wants to go out there?!_ Sebastian was barely hanging on to his temper.

"It's not like I'm going alone. I'll be with one of the patrols" Ciel reasoned.

The two young werewolves who approached Ciel before immediately volunteered to be her guards. Surprisingly, they found themselves assigned to the sector farthest from her.

"Sebastian, I know my position as adviser to the werewolves isn't much but I want to do well in this role. Not because I can't bear failure but because I want to help, to be useful even in some small way. I know I'm not strong enough to win a fight, but this much, I can do. Besides, I won't go on every patrol. So please Sebastian" Ciel pleaded.

With that, how was Sebastian supposed to refuse? He also could not insist to go with them, knowing Ciel would think that he did not have faith in her ability. He did ensure, however, that she went with Fenrir's group.

The werewolf understood that if he had to sacrifice his entire tribe to save Ciel, that is what he must do. Since he and his pack swore to be Ciel's loyal servants, they were more than willing to lay down their lives for her.

After a lot of preparation and countless warnings from Sebastian, they finally set off. After a few hours, they set up camp at the foot of some tall boulders so Ciel could take a break. When a few feet from their camp, the air seemed to shimmer. The werewolves' hackles rose before the demon even appeared.

He was dressed simply, but his clothes were neat and clean. His hair was cut short like they do in the cavalry. He looked human except for his red eyes and the crooked bat wings on his back.

"My lady I've been hoping to meet you," the newcomer said.

"And why is that?" Ciel asked before Fenrir could stop her.

"I wanted to trade with you. I need your help and in exchange, I will tell you everything I know about the demon you call Sebastian."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sebastian followed behind Ciel's group, careful to remain hidden. The minute he smelled the new arrival, he increased his speed, desperate to reach Ciel.

Ciel debated what to do. The werewolves wanted to kill him on the spot but the stranger did not look like he would be easy to defeat. Besides, she was curious about Sebastian's past but she doesn't know if she could trust him. Before she could make up her mind, the unknown demon disappeared and Sebastian was there.

"Ciel! Are you alright? I smelled Gurlagh" Sebastian said.

"So you do know each other" Ciel answered.

"Yes and that's all you need to know" was the only explanation Sebastian offered.

Needless to say, Ciel's first patrol was cut short and she was forbidden from leaving the castle until Gurlagh was caught. She wondered why he wanted to meet her and what kind of help he needed. Sensing that Sebastian would not bend on this issue, Ciel resigned herself to the fact that she may never know. Bored with nothing to do, Ciel decided to explore the rest of the castle, vowing never to ditch her guards again. In the great library, full of books in unknown languages, Ciel hoped she might find one she could read. The guards remained by the door and as she walked behind one of the bookshelves, Gurlagh was there.

"How did you get in here?" Ciel asked in alarm.

"I know my way about" he answered, "My offer still stands my lady but to do that, we need some privacy."

"We can talk right here. The guards won't hear us if we speak softly" Ciel insisted.

"Very well but this will be a long tale so we may as well get comfortable" and he pulled up two chairs for them to sit on. "I first met him when he was still a young demon, just run away from home."

"Wait what was his name?" Ciel asked.

"I don't think he gave me his real name back then. In any case, he has abandoned that name as well and only answers to Sebastian now" he explained.

In a large cavern underneath the castle, ruled Sebastian's mother. She was vicious and heartless, even for a demon. She enjoyed watching others suffer. Her subjects were either defiled, abused, eaten or killed. If you're very unlucky, you get all four.

When she went to the human world to amuse herself, she used the name Carmila. She used everything at her disposal to torture and enslave the humans. When she tired of that, she returned to the netherworld but retained her human appearance and name. Of course, as with Sebastian, this was only skin deep. She would have been beautiful except she had red eyes, fangs, and talons.

No one knows how many offspring she has spawned and Sebastian was just one of many. Like his siblings, he didn't know who his sire was and was not interested in knowing. Sebastian pretty much raised himself as the servants were all for Carmila's service. When he saw her looking like a human, he thought it might be amusing to look like a human too. What he didn't realize was that only powerful demons are capable of such magic. Carmila always thought that Sebastian was weak and often wondered to herself how he has survived for so long without the least bit of care. When she saw what he had done, she knew immediately that he might grow up to be a more powerful demon than her and felt threatened. She sent her guards to capture him but he managed to escape.

Sebastian, in his arrogant belief over the power he holds, assumed that he would be able to survive on his own. He did not expect that weaker demons could also be more devious and ruthless. Before long, he was left beaten and bloody by some demons who thought it would be amusing to beat him up. And that is how Gurlagh came upon him. Sebastian's determination to survive convinced him to take the young demon under his wing and teach him to survive.

"If you did all that for him, why does he want nothing to do with you now?" Ciel asked.

"Because I sold him back to his mother" was the shocking reply.

The library doors sprang open and Sebastian strode in. Gurlagh disappeared in a flash.

"Ciel, what have you been doing?" Sebastian demanded.

Remembering his keen sense of smell, Ciel knew it would be pointless to hide anything so she confessed, "I've been talking to Gurlagh."

"And you didn't think to call for help?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"So far he hasn't harmed me..." before Ciel could finish Sebastian was already ranting.

"Have you forgotten already how many times you've put yourself in danger because of your stubbornness? For once, why can't you simply do as you're told?" Sebastian said angrily.

"Because I can think for myself," Ciel said tiredly "I don't always make the right choices but they are mine. This time I chose not to go with him. This time I choose to ask you instead. Whatever secret you're hiding, will you trust me enough to tell me?"

"The past doesn't matter..." Sebastian began but Ciel cut him off.

"It matters, otherwise, there's no need to hide it" Ciel insisted.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe it's too painful for me?" Sebastian said.

"Then all the more reason to talk about it. Just as you were there for me in my darkest hour, I want to be here for you no matter how late it is" Ciel said softly.

"I don't want to tell you" and as Sebastian walked away, he thought to himself, _Of all people, you are the only one who mustn't discover my past._

Ciel looked at Sebastian's retreating back and thought sadly, _Of course, he doesn't trust me. After all the blundering I've done lately, why should he? Just_ wait, _Sebastian, I will earn your trust._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That night, Ciel did not go to bed, instead, she waited for Gurlagh. She doesn't know how he can avoid all the security, as even now two guards are standing just outside her bedroom and more are patrolling outside, but she was convinced that the demon would find a way to reach her again. A few minutes past midnight, her hunch was proven correct. One of the marble tiles on the floor opened to reveal an underground tunnel.

He stepped into her room and said, "Before I continue my story, I want your vow that you will help me."

"After saying that you betrayed Sebastian, you still expect me to help you?" Ciel queried.

"Obviously, you're still interested in what I offered or else you would not be waiting for me" he pointed out.

"I have a counter offer for you" at that the demon raised his eyebrow and gestured for her to continue. "Finish your story, then I will decide if I will help you."

"You do realize you are alone with a demon right now, do you not little human?" he asked dangerously. "I could just force you."

Ciel laughed in his face and said "If that was your intention, you had plenty of chances before now. Whatever it is you need from me, you are willing to take risks to get it. If you don't accept my offer, I can call the guards right now. This is your only chance to secure my cooperation, take it or leave it."

Gurlagh was shocked to find the tables have been turned on him by this slip of a girl. _No wonder Sebastian is so obsessed with her,_ he thought. "You drive a hard bargain, my lady. Very well. We need to go somewhere, I will tell you the rest of the story on our way there." Ciel took one of the candelabras and Gurlagh led the way down into the tunnel.

"There is a network of caves underneath the castle. Sometimes Carmila, the old queen, sent anyone who displeased her, down here. A person can get lost here and never find their way out until they starve to death or get eaten by any of the numerous monsters living here so it was effectively a death sentence" he began. Upon hearing that, Ciel walked a little closer to him.

"I grew up in this place so I know it like the back of my hand but I never found a way out. There were a few of us left of my tribe and we remained hidden to avoid the queen's notice until one day, she had her soldiers round us all up" he continued "she had us tortured in front of her because she was bored. Then she told us that we are to kill each other and the last one standing will be set free." At that, Gurlagh had to pause, as if the memories still pained him. "My father fought everyone until only the two of us were left. But he refused to kill me. The queen told me to find her errant son and return him to her, until then, my father will be tortured daily."

"So you didn't find Sebastian by accident and you planned to betray him from the start" Ciel said, incensed on Sebastian's behalf.

"That was my plan" he conceded "but I quickly realized that he was as much a victim as I was even though he was her son. I had the mad idea that if trained properly, I could pit him against her, that he actually had a chance of winning against her. So we hid in another realm and taught him everything I knew. The whole time we were together, I never told him the truth, I was afraid he would refuse to help me. But there was no hiding from her. She sent me my father's severed hand with the message she'll send a piece of him every day until she gets Sebastian back. Fool that I was, I did not realize that my father would have died from his injuries and the severed hand she sent did not belong to him. So I betrayed him for nothing" he finished in a hoarse voice.

By this time, they had reached a set of massive doors which creaked loudly as they opened. Ciel gasped when she realized they had made their way to the throne room. And on the throne sat Sebastian. Gurlagh seemed to expect this as he made no move to run.

"Allow me to continue the tale from here on," Sebastian said silkily. "When I heard that my mother was searching for me, I stupidly thought that she actually wanted me back. Imagine my surprise when the warm welcome I was expecting turned into whips and chains."

Sebastian still remembered the searing pain of disappointment he felt that was more painful than the whips. He knew he had always been different from the other demons in that he wanted to love and be loved. But being smart and observant, he learned early on that not a single being was capable of that in this realm. So he told himself that he cared for no one and for the most part he succeeded. He was not particularly attached to Gurlagh, but he thought him trustworthy at least. When he learned of the betrayal, he finally had enough. He swore from that moment on that he would only care for himself, that he would give nothing for free, and that he would make all those who abused him pay. Before she had his head cut off, he begged his mother if he could at least kiss her feet before he died as he had never once been allowed to touch her. This appealed to her arrogance so she allowed it. The moment the chains were removed from him, he was on her.

"You want so badly to learn of my past, Ciel enough to risk your life, then let me tell you," Sebastian said. "Before my mother knew it, I had my fangs buried deep in her neck and I ripped her throat out. Her body had not even reached the floor and I was already slaughtering all her minions. Only those who ran fast survived. This entire room was covered in blood and gore that day. Then with her blood still dripping from my mouth, I stepped over her mangled corpse to sit on this throne that is now mine."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ciel could only stare in shock as she heard the gruesome truth. She always thought that nothing could come close to what she suffered but now she realized Sebastian had it worse. At least she had a loving family and a few happy memories with them, Sebastian had none at all. Her heart ached for the lonely child surrounded by evil and violence. And now, she understood him better.

"Well have you nothing to say?" Sebastian prompted.

"The question is do you want to hear what I have to say?" Ciel shot back.

"Not if you're going to give me some drivel about being sorry for me and that everything will be alright" he taunted.

"I won't. You're smart enough to know that I am sorry for you and that life goes on so there's no need to repeat it. What I will tell you, however, is that I admire you" Ciel said, her voice steady.

Gurlagh looked at her in confusion and Sebastian laughed, but it was a mocking kind of laugh. "Admire me for having the guts to kill my own mother?"

"No, for surviving. I only had a small taste of what you went through and it took everything I had just to keep on breathing" Ciel said, walking towards Sebastian "I wouldn't have made it without you and yet you did, all on your own."

"You don't believe that I survived because I am just as twisted and depraved as her? I don't regret what I did, maybe I even enjoyed it" Sebastian insinuated.

By this time Ciel had reached his side and completely unafraid, she held his face in both her hands. "We both know what you did was in self-defense. True, you went on a rampage but after the years of abuse you suffered, no one can blame you for it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying it's right. All I'm saying is that you are not inherently evil as you believe yourself to be."

Sebastian removed her hands and stood up. "Stop deluding yourself, Ciel," he said harshly. "Despite all the evidence before you, you persist in forgetting one simple truth. I AM A DEMON. I am not bound by morals or ethics or any other chains you humans choose to shackle yourselves with. Death and destruction is a way of life for me."

Sebastian recalled how the entire castle trembled in fear that day. He sought vengeance on his enemies on a scale that shocked even the other demons. Sebastian wanted to make a statement, and make it, he did. No other demon dared speak his name from that day onward.

Ciel felt as if her eyes had finally been opened as if she had been asleep this whole time. Now she can see Sebastian clearly. He believes that he is incapable of the gentler emotions, like love and kindness simply because he is a demon. But she believes that being a demon is just like being another race, different but made up of good and evil like everyone else.

"If that is true then why am I still alive?" Ciel challenged.

"I told you..." Sebastian began but Ciel cut him off.

"I saved your life but I didn't ask for payment. You could have simply walked away. Our only agreement was that you return, you didn't have to save me. You certainly didn't need to feel guilty for what I've been through" Ciel reached for him again. This time, she held on to his hand tightly. "Sebastian it's you who needs to stop deluding himself. You are not evil. You are capable of so much more. And you're certainly capable of forgiving yourself."

Sebastian had no answer to that so he simply touched his forehead to hers and asked, "Why do you have so much faith in me?"

Ciel smiled and whispered, "Because you are my one hell of a butler."

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed and Ciel knew that he will be alright, perhaps not right away, but eventually he will.

Sebastian finally noticed that Gurlagh was still there. He glared at the demon who cowered on the floor and asked, "What exactly were you planning to do to Ciel?"

"I needed her help in asking for your forgiveness and if that's too much, then at least to give me a merciful death," he said while trembling in fear.

Sebastian was shocked. Of all the things he expected, this was not one of them. He thought Gurlagh would try to ingratiate himself to gain riches or power, perhaps try to betray him to his enemies again or try to steal from him. But not ask for forgiveness. _Ciel is right,_ he thought. Demons are not inherently evil as he always believed. _She hasn't been here that long and she already understands our kind better than we do ourselves._

Sebastian, determined to hold on to his grudge, said, "And why should I forgive you?"

"Sebastian" Ciel interrupted "can't you see that he too has suffered for his betrayal?"

"He hasn't suffered enough" Sebastian insisted.

"Punish him if you must, but please don't kill him" Ciel begged.

Sebastian remembered Leinas' death and how Ciel suffered. He sighed in defeat, "There was a time when I wouldn't have thought twice about killing."

To Gurlagh, he said "You will be held in prison until I decide what to do with you. Tell anyone of what has transpired here today and I will end you. After all, I have a reputation to uphold."

Ciel knew that was the best deal they could get so she did not protest as Gurlagh was taken away.

That night, the werewolves threw a party in Ciel's honor. Since she is now their adviser, they consider her one of their own. Her successful 'arrest' of Gurlagh is also their success.

Someone put a mug of demon ale in front of Ciel and she immediately inhaled the noxious fumes coming from it. Her face turned red and before she could topple off her seat, Sebastian caught her in his arms.

As they walked away from the party, Ciel wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck and put her head on his shoulder. Although surprised by the gesture, Sebastian did not say anything.

Slurring her words, she said, "You know...you have a very nice shoulder."

Sebastian laughed to himself, correctly assuming that she's drunk just from breathing in the fumes and that she did not know what she was doing.

Then, he immediately lost his smile as she put her face into his neck and mumbled "Mmm...smell good."

Suddenly, she raised her head and blearily looked at him. She put one hand on his cheek and said, "You're pretty can I keep you?"

Sebastian, usually so graceful and agile, almost tripped over his own feet.

"You don't need to ask. You already own all of me" a soft snore was his only answer.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The following morning, in Ciel's bedroom.

"Sebastian..." Ciel moaned into the mattress "I think someone poisoned me last night!"

Sebastian only laughed "You have not been poisoned. What you are is squiffed."

"I didn't even take a sip of that demon ale!" Ciel protested.

"Don't worry from now on I'll keep you well away from the brew" Sebastian said, amused.

Ciel glared at his disgustingly cheerful face from under the pillow she put over her head.

"I don't know how you can be this perky so early in the morning" she groused as she sat up slowly.

"Early? It's well past noon" Sebastian elaborated and handed Ciel a cup of tea. Looking at her now, her hair in disarray and half hidden by all the bed covers, Sebastian can't believe that she stood up to him when he was in an almost murderous rage from recalling his past. Anyone who heard his gruesome tale would have run for the hills but not Ciel. _She always does the unexpected,_ he mused.

"Anyway," he continued "I just stopped by to tell you that I'm on my way to interrogate Gurlagh in the dungeon." At this Sebastian stopped and seemed unsure of what to say next.

 _I suppose he still has a lot to take in,_ Ciel thought. _No matter how strong he is, it can't be easy to accept that he is not the monster he always thought himself to be. I'll lend him my strength, puny though it may be._

"I don't know what to do with him yet. I have some questions for him and my decision will depend on his answers" he said in a hard voice.

"I'll go with you" Ciel put the tea cup on the bedside table and threw the covers off her. Her nightgown had ridden up and exposed a large expanse of skin.

"Oh?" Sebastian said "You'll come with me dressed like that?"

"Of course not!" Ciel denied hotly "You pervert!"

"That's not what you said to me last night" he said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked nervously. She tried recalling the events of the previous night but came up blank.

While Ciel was distracted, Sebastian had reached the door. Before going out, he said "You said you wanted to keep me."

Ciel's jaw fell open in shock and Sebastian laughed. Ciel threw a pillow at him and he quickly made his escape. _He was just pulling my leg,_ _wasn't he?_ Ciel thought to herself.

As Sebastian walked toward the dungeons, he can't believe that he was able to laugh so soon after being reminded of his dark past he tried so hard to forget. Before, he would brood for days and be in a terrible mood. Now thanks to Ciel, he was able to move on almost immediately.

The dungeon is cold, dark and foreboding. It was also empty except for one prisoner. Sebastian had never been in the habit of keeping prisoners. He either executed his enemies immediately or set them free. But with Gurlagh, he doesn't know what to do. He wants to believe Ciel's words but he has been betrayed before and has been around wickedness so much, he doesn't know if he is even capable of trusting another.

He reached the final cell and peered between the bars. A threadbare woven mat and an empty tin cup were the only things in the room aside from the prisoner. Gurlagh huddled in a corner, trying to keep warm. When he saw Sebastian, he knelt in front of his cell.

"I know I have wronged you" he began "and I accept whatever punishment you decide to give me."

"Are you saying that you voluntarily returned here to be punished?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"Yes" was the simple answer.

"If you were really repentant, why haven't you returned before now?" Sebastian asked in a voice full of suspicion.

"I was afraid. That day, I was so frightened that I ran without thinking. Certain that any moment I would feel your claws rend my back" Gurlagh paused, as if trying to gather his courage for what he was about to say next. "No one was more surprised than I that I escaped. I found myself in a far off plane and I tried to start anew."

"Well wasn't fate just kind to you? You betrayed someone who has never harmed you and YOU get a chance at a new life?!" Sebastian said, his anger seeming to boil over.

As Gurlagh cowered on the floor, he swallowed his fear knowing he may not have another chance to make himself heard. "I was not proud of what I did to you and certainly not for running away. But my fear has already gotten hold of me. That day I clearly saw the extent of what you were capable of and I knew I would receive no mercy. Try as I might, my feet would not take me back. But I never had a moment's peace since then."

"You approached Ciel so she could intercede on your behalf. Guess what? She's not here right now" Sebastian mocked.

Unbeknownst to the two, Ciel was standing outside the dungeon and heard every word.

"I realize now that my plan was flawed. I should not have dragged her into this. It was my mistake and my responsibility to atone for it" Gurlagh swallowed and stood to his full height. Looking Sebastian in the eyes, he said "I will accept whatever you decide to do to me. All I ask is that you remember how much I regret my sin against you. I hope someday you will be able to forgive me."

Sebastian felt the sincerity in his words but was afraid to take the chance. He no longer wanted to punish Gurlagh, in some part of his mind he understood what drove the other demon to betray him. However, he was also afraid that his enemies may be using Gurlagh. Now that he had Ciel to protect, he must be doubly cautious. None the less, killing him was no longer an option.

"From now on, you will serve as my slave. You will obey my every command and spend your life atoning for your sin until the day I decide to release you" Sebastian declared.

Gurlagh could only nod, as his tears flowed from his eyes. Sebastian found Ciel outside and was surprised that she did not go inside.

"I suppose you heard everything. I thought you would have protested" he asked, puzzled.

"The decision lies with you and I have no right to interfere" Ciel explained.

"I expected you to oppose slavery at the very least" he said.

"I do but as long as he is alive, he has a chance to gain your forgiveness and trust" Ciel replied.

"What if I decided to kill him?" Sebastian asked, curious to hear Ciel's answer.

"You wouldn't have. I didn't go in because I trusted you to make the right decision" Ciel stated simply.

"You're so certain of me. Why?" Sebastian said, genuinely perplexed.

"Because you are not the monster you always believed yourself to be" Ciel said to him gently, as if the truth would shatter him.

Sebastian hugged Ciel and hid his face in her hair, afraid someone might see the tears in his eyes. For the first time in his long existence, someone saw something good in him. True, being considered not a monster does not mean much but it was also more than he ever dared to hope for. His voice hoarse, he whispered in her ear "Thank you."

Author's Note: Thank you for the comments! I am glad that you are enjoying this as much as I do.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day, Ciel happened to look out the window and saw Gurlagh just outside the castle's front doors with one of those tiger-like beasts. It seemed like he was preparing for a long journey.

 _No!_ Ciel thought in dismay. _What would Sebastian think now?!_ As she ran towards him, her thoughts raced. _This will surely hurt Sebastian. After everything he's been through?_ Her heart ached at the thought.

"Stop!" Ciel shouted when she was within hearing distance. "How can you do this?! Don't waste this second chance he gave you!" she panted as she reached his side.

"Our liege is certainly fortunate to have someone like you" Gurlagh quietly said.

"Don't try to change the subject! You know this is wrong!" she spat angrily.

"I am not running away. He sent me on an errand" the demon explained.

"What?!" Ciel asked, incredulous. Her face slowly turned red and she could not think of anything to say.

"in any case, I am glad to see you before I left. I have not had the chance to thank you for helping me" he said humbly.

"I didn't do anything and I apologize for assuming the worst" Ciel said.

"You pleaded with him to spare me and for that I am grateful" he said simply. "If there is anything I can do to repay you, you have but to ask."

"Actually there is something you can do for me" Ciel said, her brain furiously working. "It has occurred to me that almost everyone here are either too afraid of Sebastian to oppose him or too grateful for his protection that they would obey him without question. Had he killed you no one would have spoken out against it. But I think that decision would have hurt him too."

At this, she paused as she struggled to organize her muddled thoughts. Gurlagh simply waited for her to continue.

"I think that if ever Sebastian seems likely to make a wrong decision again, you should voice a protest" Ciel said.

"Are you mad?! Me disobey the master! He'll truly kill me then!" Gurlagh exclaimed.

"I didn't say disobey him" Ciel elaborated "Just point out to him the error in his judgement. Everybody here is too ready to fall in line with his every wish."

"What makes you think he would actually listen to me?" he said,incredulous. "He can't even stand the sight of me that's why he's sending me away as soon as he can."

"I don't think that's why he's sending you away. I think this is a test to see if you're coming back." At Gurlagh's surprised expression, Ciel continued "Of course he's not going to trust you right away just because he spared your life. But he trusted you enough before to listen to your teachings, you just need to earn his trust again."

Gurlagh seemed to be wavering and Ciel pressed her advantage "If you truly are loyal to him now, you would do everything to save him even from himself, even if this means sacrificing your own life."

"I heard that he had acquired a human pet that he seemed unusually fond of. I thought I could use his affection for you to listen to me. But now I think you are more than just a pet to him. He truly is fortunate to have someone care for him like you do" Gurlagh said in awe.

Although Ciel blushed once again, she did not deny it and instead said "One can never have too many steadfast friends."

A few days after Gurlagh left, Ciel noticed a change in Sebastian's behavior. He still laughed and talked with her but he seemed to be lost in thought more often as of late.

Sebastian realized that Ciel does not see him as a monster despite his past. Other beings are usually afraid of him, in awe of his power or hates him. Finally, the fates smiled upon him and sent him Ciel who truly accepts him, flaws and all. He knows she cares for him, but that is no longer enough. " _I can't live without her,"_ he thought with sudden clarity. Then he hit on a solution. _"I'll make her fall in love with me so she never leaves,"_ he vowed to himself. _"But how?"_

Ciel has been feeling strange whenever she is around Sebastian lately. He has always been gentlemanly towards her but he seems to be going overboard. He always seems to be touching her in some way. Nothing inappropriate but Ciel was beginning to feel suspicious. Just this morning, as he escorted her from her bedroom to the library, he held her hand along the way. In the library, he pulled out her chair so she could sit and before he moved away, he touched her shoulder briefly. And now, he's giving me a small bouquet of flowers.

"What's the occasion?" Ciel asked.

"Does there always have to be a reason before a man could give flowers to his woman?" Sebastian asked, a small grin on his lips.

"What has gotten into you? First of all I am not your woman" Ciel said.

 _Not yet,_ he thought. He ran his knuckles down her cheek gently and as he looked into her eyes, he said "I saw these lovely flowers and thought of you."

But instead of charming Ciel, it had the opposite effect. "Stop acting like a rake Sebastian, it's revolting. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retch" and she sailed out of the library leaving Sebastian dumbfounded.

 _That always worked with the ladies! Where did I go wrong?!_ Sebastian wailed in his head.

Outside the library, Ciel's heart was pounding. _Did Sebastian just try to seduce me?! No I must be mistaken. He must be bored and thought it would be amusing to embarrass me. That scoundrel!_ Ciel thought.

For the next few days, Sebastian seemed to be avoiding Ciel and whenever they were together, he was mostly quiet.

"When are you going to stop sulking?" Ciel finally confronted him in his office.

"I AM NOT SULKING" he said. _What is wrong with you anyway? Most women would have been flattered and you say it's revolting?!_ he thought in confusion.

"I should be the one sulking" Ciel said.

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked.

"I thought we were friends. I expected you to treat me with more respect than a common doxy" Ciel said, her ire rising.

"I gave you a compliment and you think that was disrespectful?!" Sebastian said, now totally confused.

"You were playing with my feelings" Ciel said in a hard voice. _"I saw these lovely flowers and thought of you"_ she mimicked him. "How many times have you used that line? Now tell me why you did it" Ciel ordered. Sebastian was too ashamed to admit the truth. He did not think this plan through and ended up hurting Ciel. But silence only damned him more.

"Secrets again Sebastian?" Ciel said sadly. "I'm beginning to think that you will never trust me." With her heart aching, Ciel left and Sebastian could not do anything to stop her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sebastian has been pacing restlessly in his office for the past hour. Gurlagh, who has returned from his errand, simply watched him quietly. Finally, he could stand it no more and he spoke cautiously "My liege, may I ask what the problem is?"

Sebastian stopped pacing, as if he had completely forgotten the other demon was there and said tersely "SHE is the problem."

Gurlagh had already surmised as much as the two are often not far from each other. His patience was rewarded as his lord began to explain what happened while he was away.

"And was she right my liege in assuming that you were simply toying with her?" Gurlagh asked.

"Of course not!" Sebastian quickly denied.

"Then the only solution is for you to declare your feelings for her" Gurlagh suggested and Sebastian hesitated. "My liege, you just said your feelings are sincere, then why can't you admit it to her?"

"My enemies would target her if they found out..."

Gurlagh bravely interrupted him "They already do simply because of her proximity to you" at this he paused and took a deep breath before he said "Could it be that you are afraid?"

Sebastian could not refute this. He has never felt this vulnerable before. The heart he previously thought he didn't have is now in the hands of a stubborn, strong and independent young lady with a mind of her own. He would lock her in a tower to keep her safe from harm if he could but he knew she would despise him for it.

"My liege" Gurlagh continued "I think you are being unfair. You want Lady Ciel to love you but you are unwilling to confess your love for her in return. Has it occurred to you that perhaps she is feeling just as vulnerable as you are now?"

"I would never hurt Ciel" Sebastian said sharply.

"Yes but she is also aware that you have not exactly led a celibate life" Gurlagh said wryly.

Sebastian flinched, recalling the meaningless dalliances he had before, now returning to haunt him. "I cannot erase the past! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Ask her if you could start over and that she not hold your past against you. She is kind and generous, I think she would be able to sense if you are indeed sincere" was Gurlagh's advice.

Sebastian left to find Ciel, a determined light in his eyes. As he walked away, Gurlagh realized they spoke like they did before, a student asking his mentor for advice, and Gurlagh was thankful to Ciel once again for the second chance.

The closer Sebastian got to Ciel's bedroom, the more nervous he became. _What if friendship is all she wants from me? I'm too old for her._ Doubts began to clamor in his head.

When he reached his destination, he knocked immediately before he could talk himself out of it. But when he came face to face with Ciel, he suddenly couldn't speak.

"Unless you're here to tell me the truth, then we have nothing to talk about" Ciel went straight to the point. Beads of sweat formed on Sebastian's forehead.

As Ciel made to close the door, Sebastian wedged his shoulder in the narrow opening and said "Wait! Hear me out please!"

"I'm listening" she said with barely concealed impatience.

"You should know by now that I would never hurt you" he began "Having said that, I realize I made a mistake and I apologize."

"And what exactly was your mistake?" Ciel said, refusing to let him off the hook.

Sebastian fervently wished that the ground under his feet would open up and swallow him but today was not his lucky day. He used to be able to convince anyone to do his bidding just with honeyed words. He should have known Ciel would not fall for it. Now he put himself in this mess and can't talk his way out of it.

Suddenly, Grovius and Gurlagh arrived. "My liege!" Grovius panted.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, appearing as if he was annoyed at the interruption but was secretly relieved.

"Your brother's army has been spotted just a few miles from here" Grovius reported.

"They arrived sooner than I thought. I'm sorry Ciel but this cannot wait" Sebastian said before he turned to leave.

"Fine but this isn't over and I'm going with you" Ciel marched ahead of everyone like a general leading an army towards Sebastian's office.

Once there, Gurlagh explained that his mission was to investigate reports of one of Sebastian's older brothers amassing an army to invade his castle.

"Why is he doing this?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"You know what kind of family I had, if you could call it that. We had no love for one another" Sebastian explained.

"And yet you have no plans to attack them" Ciel pointed out.

"My older siblings always assumed one of them would rule this kingdom one day. When I went on that rampage, I basically stole their inheritance" Sebastian said, seemingly unconcerned.

"Well that's just stupid" Ciel said with some heat "You didn't kill your mother for money or power. Certainly, not for the throne, it's ugly" and she gave a delicate shudder. Sebastian just laughed.

Plans were quickly made and before Sebastian set out to meet his brother on the battlefield, he took Ciel aside.

"I assume there's no need for me to tell you to stay with Grovius at all times and to stay inside the castle" he said.

"And I too assume that there's no need for me to tell you to come back safely" she said.

They smiled at one another and as Sebastian turned away to leave, Ciel grabbed his arm. "Remember" she said earnestly "we have unfinished business between us." Sebastian took her hand from his arm and kissed it. Then he was on his way.

Finally the two armies met on opposite sides of Death Valley, aptly named for nothing lived in this valley and battles were often fought here so its bottom is littered with the bones of the defeated. Sebastian had never cared for any of his siblings but he did not hate them either. This one however seems to have a grudge against him. Sebastian cannot think of the reason for such hatred. None the less he has no intention of dying here today. Ciel is waiting for him.

Back at the castle, Ciel is still standing by the window where she watched Sebastian and his army leave. They are no longer in sight but she cannot make herself move.

"Lady Ciel you cannot stand there until they return. The battle may take days or even weeks. You need to rest" Grovius implored but Ciel did not listen.

The door opened to reveal a servant pushing a trolley with some tea and snacks. "I can't sit down for some tea while Sebastian is out there fighting for his life" Ciel protested.

"I did not order for tea my lady" Grovius answered. Too late, the intruder had already shot a dart into Grovius' arm and he fell unconscious. Ciel recognized him as the creature talking to Cotho in the throne room when she first arrived in the netherworld.

"Are you a spy for Sebastian's brother?" Ciel confronted him.

"Not just his brother, anyone who could afford my price like Claude for instance" the creature bragged. "You see most people tend to ignore me just because I am small and weak. They don't realize that their inattention gives me the perfect opportunity to learn all their secrets. And now I know that you would fetch a high price for me my beauty."

During his monologue, Ciel quietly made her way closer to him. By the time he finished speaking, Ciel was already upon him. "You should pay attention too" Ciel said as she smashed the teapot on his head. As he writhed in pain on the floor from the scalding tea, Ciel tipped the trolley over him for good measure. His screams brought Gurlagh and the other soldiers. "I am sick and tired of always being kidnapped! Gurlagh we're heading out!" Ciel commanded.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Gurlagh cannot stop trembling. He cannot believe what his new mistress just made him do. At the moment, they are travelling towards the battlefield to provide reinforcements for Sebastian's army. That in itself is not a problem. What's causing Gurlagh tremendous fear is the fact that Ciel is riding into battle with them. He recalled what happened earlier.

The traitor, Usbek, was tied on the floor. Despite his injuries, he was still defiant.

"You'll never make me talk!" he said with false bravado.

"I had no intention of talking to you" Ciel said dismissively "A minion like you would not know all of his master's plans so I have no further use for you. Gurlagh get rid of him."

Although surprised by her callousness, Gurlagh made to do her bidding but before he reached Usbek, the creature cried "Wait! Wait! I know something!"

"Then speak fast" Ciel said coldly.

"Half of Lord Raiden's army is hiding just over the hill. Once Lord Sebastian's army passes through they intend to trap them between the two armies" Usbek said.

Ciel immediately ordered Usbek to be thrown in the dungeon and for Gurlagh to gather all the remaining soldiers in the castle.

"My lady I can lead these soldiers, there's no need for you to go with us" Gurlagh implored.

"Gurlagh" Ciel said impatiently "We don't know if Usbek was telling the truth. Take half of the soldiers with you to help Sebastian. The other half will remain with me and we'll stay hidden until the danger has passed. Unless of course my aid is needed."

He looked towards Grovius for help but the satyr was still out cold. "I was afraid you'd say that" Gurlagh said defeated.

Ciel and her small band of soldiers remained hidden a few miles back and observed the battle. They arrived just in time. Sebastian, who lost his tiger earlier, was fighting on foot slashing every enemy within reach. Blood and corpses littered the battlefield. In all the confusion, it was difficult to tell friend from foe. His army fought valiantly but assailed from both sides their numbers were quickly dwindling. Then Gurlagh arrived with reinforcements and their enemies were now the ones being attacked. Sebastian saw his brother Raiden on top of the hill. He did not join in the battle and upon seeing the tide turn, he rode away, leaving his soldiers to fend for themselves. Without a leader, their ranks quickly fell into disarray and victory was in Sebastian's hands.

When the fighting died down, Ciel was immediately by Sebastian's side, hugging him and congratulating him on his victory.

Sebastian began "Why am I not surprised to see you here? Gurlagh..." but Ciel cut him off with "A simple thank you will do just fine."

Just then a dazed Grovius arrived "My liege..."

Ciel laughed and said "Glad to see you made it Grovius."

Grovius panted "No you don't understand! My liege look!" and he pointed to the sky. It was still daylight but an almost full moon could be clearly seen in the sky. Today was the day of a lunar eclipse. With everything that's been going on, Sebastian completely forgot.

"This battle was a diversion" Sebastian said in shock. "Ciel you must go! Gurlagh take her somewhere safe! I don't care where it is, when this is over I will find her."

"What's happening? Why..." Ciel asked in confusion.

"Ciel we don't have time!" Sebastian said, clearly in a panic. Gurlagh had already grabbed two of the tiger beasts, ready to leave.

"Sebastian! Talk to me!" Ciel said, still trying to stop Sebastian who was putting her on top of one of the beasts.

"On a lunar eclipse, a demon's powers grow. This happens so fast we become almost drunk with it. My demon side will take over and I might not recognize you." Sebastian's eyes that were staring into Ciel's were full of pain as he said "I will eat your soul."

Ciel and Gurlagh had been riding for hours. Their destination was the large boulders where they first met for apparently the portal he used to enter this realm was still there. Once the portal closes, Sebastian will not be able to follow their scent. Luckily for them, they were closer to the boulders than if they had set out from the castle so they were hopeful they would reach it before Sebastian found them.

Ciel shivered but not from the cold as she recalled her last conversation with Sebastian.

"I will eat your soul" As he said that, his eyes were turning red and his fangs were elongating. The other soldiers remained to try and stop Sebastian from hunting her. As they were riding away, they heard the roar of an enraged beast.

When the portal was within sight, they heard another roar from behind them but this time it was much closer. Sebastian, now completely in the grip of his demonic side, escaped from his own soldiers. He was no longer thinking clearly and was acting on instinct alone. For the last few hours, he has been tracking an elusive scent, so sweet it was making his mouth water for a taste. The smell was human but unlike anything he ever had before. He doesn't know why this one is different, only that he must have it, no other will do.

By this time, the beasts had also sensed the danger stalking them and they cowered in fear. Knowing that they are now useless, Ciel and Gurlagh ran the last few feet towards the portal. Above the sound of Ciel's pounding heart, she thought she could hear Sebastian coming closer and closer. The portal shimmered the way light shines off water. She hesitated but a second before stepping through. A blast of icy cold hit her for the other side was a wintry wasteland. It was night there, with the wind howling and snow swirling all around them. Ciel could barely make out Gurlagh and they were standing side by side. Gurlagh shouted that they should keep moving and his words were immediately swept away by the wind. With much difficulty, they put one foot over the other, struggling in the knee-deep snow. They can't see where they were going and Ciel doesn't know if there's anywhere they could take shelter in. Her progress was further hampered by her dress and Gurlagh was practically dragging her behind him. Unprepared for this weather, Ciel was soon soaked to the skin and shivering uncontrollably. Her limbs were numb and she was having trouble breathing. She just wanted to lay down in the snow and sleep but Gurlagh would not let her.

Another roar sounded behind them but Ciel could not go on anymore. Gurlagh pushed her forward and shouted "Run!" above the howling wind. He met Sebastian head on but with only one swipe, he was thrown several feet away. He lay on the ground unmoving and red stained the snow underneath him.

A heavy weight tackled Ciel to the ground. As her breath whooshed out of her, she could only stare mutely at the figure crouched over her. The creature had curved horns and black veins crisscrossed its skin. This was Sebastian.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ciel stared at the demonic face grinning above her. Sebastian looked frightening and the wild light in his eyes showed no sign of recognition. _I can't believe this is how it's all going to end,_ she thought. Certain that death was imminent, she closed her eyes and her tears left tracks on her face as it dried.

Sebastian was barely aware of what he was doing now. All he knew was that he had been hunting a human and now that human was in his grasp. Crouched on his hands and knees, he hovered over her. Taking a deep breath, he shuddered upon inhaling her sweet scent. His hunger was gnawing at his insides but he held himself in check. He wanted to prolong the pleasure of devouring her but humans have always been so fragile. He must be gentle with his little prey. He ran his knuckles down her cheek, careful not to pierce her with his claws, and as he marveled at her softness, he noticed the tear tracks. Something about the sight of her tears bothered him. To erase them, he licked her cheeks. Her blue eyes opened to stare into his own.

 _Why isn't he attacking me?_ she thought in confusion. Then Sebastian buried his nose into her neck, sniffing her as he did so. _Does he recognize my scent?_ Ciel thought. She put her hands on him and caressed his hair. He purred in response. Then he moved his face to her cleavage and Ciel tried to push him off her. He raised his head and growled at her.

"If you're going to eat me, do it now" she said in anger. Sebastian smiled at her instead.

 _She looks like an angry kitten, bristling and hissing at me_ , he thought in amusement. Then he buried his face into her neck again and licked her there.

 _Looks like eating isn't what he has in mind,_ Ciel thought. She caressed his hair again which made him purr louder. While he was busy licking her, by careful maneuvering she bent her knees towards her chest and when she was in position, she kicked him in the stomach with both feet.

Too intent on what he was doing, Sebastian did not realize what she was up to until it was too late. Caught off guard, she managed to kick him off her and scramble a few steps away. Enraged now, Sebastian pounced on her once again but this time the snow underneath gave way and the two fell into a crevice. They didn't fall far and the snow cushioned their fall. Ciel, who was waiting for such a chance, quickly got to her feet and ran into the cave that was hidden by all the snow. She couldn't see where she was going but there was a light up ahead. Fueled by fear and desperation, she ran with all her strength until she reached a large cavern.

The cavern had several pools of water that glowed with an eerie light. Each pool had a different colored light. Some were smoking hot, another was bubbling, some had waves like a stormy sea, another had ripples that went on endlessly while yet another had a surface that was still as glass. There was a narrow ledge between the pools and Ciel carefully traversed them. But the ledge was slippery so her progress was slow and by this time, Sebastian had reached the cavern as well.

Sebastian paused at the entrance, something about this place raising his hackles. He felt as if there was something else in this place but did not see anyone other than the girl. Catching sight of his prey once again, he shook off his misgivings and leapt towards her. In a second, he was in front of her. He grinned, showing off his fangs, enjoying this game of cat and mouse. The girl stood still, too petrified to move. He jumped at her but at the very last minute, she leapt in the opposite direction. His arms missed her by an inch. She fell into one pool and he, in another.

For some unknown reason, the water brought Sebastian back to his senses. He surfaced quickly and frantically looked around. "Ciel! Ciel!" he cried until he spotted her prone form on the far shore. Upon reaching her, he helped her sit up while she struggled in his arms. "Calm down! It's me! I won't hurt you" he said almost in tears. Finally, his words reached her and she stared at him, looking like the Sebastian she has always known. In relief, they both clung to one another.

Like a litany, Sebastian said "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault..." Ciel began but he interrupted her.

"You have always been too kind for your own good. I don't deserve you! I'll take you some place where you'll be safe even from me" he said, his voice hoarse from unshed tears. With iron control, he stopped himself from begging for her forgiveness for he knows what he did was unforgivable. He wants to howl and rage against the unfairness of fate for giving him someone so pure only to be her poison.

Ciel, knowing that Sebastian was still too distraught to be reasoned with, put their argument aside for the time being. "I'm cold, could we build a fire here?" By now, she was indeed shivering.

Gurlagh, who has almost recovered from his wounds, found them. He and Sebastian searched their surroundings for anything that could be used as kindling. Ciel sat on a rock beside the pool that she fell in. _If you think you'll get rid of me that easily Sebastian, you can think again,_ Ciel vowed to herself. Lost in her own thoughts, Ciel almost missed the image in the water. She looked in the unnaturally still surface of the pool but instead of seeing her face, another looked back at her. Ciel leaned in for a closer look.

Sebastian was just returning with some dry wood with Gurlagh behind him when he saw Ciel leaning dangerously close to the pool. He was just about to warn her when the water seemed to rise up and pull Ciel in but it happened so fast, Sebastian wasn't sure of what he saw. He ran towards the pool but Ciel quickly surfaced.

Sebastian sighed in relief. He held out his hand to her and said "Come on Ciel. We'll build a fire to warm you up." To his surprise, when he pulled Ciel up, she felt unusually light. He looked up just in time to see her undo the buttons on the front of her dress.

"Ciel?!" Sebastian's jaw fell open in shock just as Ciel's dress hit the ground.

Author's Note: Thank you for the comments, I enjoy reading them. Please don't apologize if your english is not very good, this is not an english test so let's all take a deep breath and relax. Lastly, I'm glad you are still reading my story even though I turned Ciel into a girl.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sebastian stood frozen on the spot. Ciel's wet chemise and petticoats clung to her skin, the white fabric revealing more than it concealed. The eerie light from the pools cast Ciel's face in shadow giving her a sinister air. Sebastian's eyes which were glued elsewhere missed the strange look she gave him. Had Sebastian been a mortal man, he would have died from a heart attack long ago. As it was, sheer force of will kept him standing. Gurlagh, who was a little late in noticing what happened, was not so disciplined. The dry wood he carried clattered to the ground and the noise seemed to bring Sebastian out of his trance. "Gurlagh turn around" he commanded the same time he blocked the demon's view.

"But my liege she's..." Gurlagh protested.

"I know that!" Sebastian snapped "Now turn around." He waited until the other demon obeyed his order before turning to Ciel once again.

"Ciel you'll catch a cold" Sebastian croaked but in his head, he was thinking _I know how I can warm you up._

Ciel walked up to him languidly and Sebastian was mesmerized by her every move. "What's the matter?" she asked in an unusually sultry voice. Putting her arms around his neck, she said against his lips "Don't you like what you see my liege?"

Sebastian was too dazed from the feel of her almost naked body plastered all over him, it took him a moment before her words registered in his brain. His eyes narrowed and he held her at arms length "Who are you?"

She tried to hug him again but he resisted. With a coquettish pout, she replied coyly "Who else would I be?"

"The only time Ciel ever called me 'my liege' was when she was being sarcastic" Sebastian replied in a hard voice. "Now tell me who you are."

She tilted her head to one side and a flirtatious smile played on her lips. Running her finger down his cheek, she whispered "Oh? It sounds to me like you actually want me to call you 'my liege'. Do with me as you please _my liege_ and I shall obey your every command."

For a moment, Sebastian's mind went blank until Gurlagh called out "Don't believe her my liege! Lady Ciel would never do something like this!"

Sebastina snapped out of his trance, and thought sourly _Why didn't you tell me earlier Gurlagh?!_

"The real Ciel would never make such an offer and would be even less obedient" Sebastian countered. Giving the girl in front of him a little shake, he demanded "Now who are you and where is Ciel?!"

She twisted out of his hold and took a few steps away, with a playful smile she said "Oh don't be such a wet blanket! She's still here, I'm only borrowing her body for a bit. I was sleeping soundly in my pool when she came plunging in. Then I got curious as to why a demon would be so desperate for a human. I wanted to know how she managed to make such a powerful demon as yourself chasing after her."

For a moment, it seemed as if darkness would cover the entire cavern. Sebastian held up his hand and black flames burst forth from his seal. "If you harm her, I swear..."

"Hurt me and you hurt her as well" she immediately said. Although the water nymph, Misara, was in her own territory, she knew without a doubt that her powers were no match for Sebastian's. At the mere sight of the black flames, she shivered with dread. She had no intention of going against him but when she saw how tenderly he held Ciel earlier, she saw a chance to use his power for her own gain. She doesn't really understand why Sebastian cares so much for Ciel but she knew his feelings for her were genuine. She felt his panic when he was in one of her pools and was frantically searching for Ciel. She knew she was safe as long as she remained within Ciel's body, the fact that Sebastian has not done anything yet was proof of that.

Sebastian hesitated and Misara knew she had won. "Come now" she cajoled "there's no need for us to fight. We can both have what we want."

"What exactly do you want?" Sebastian asked, barely able to leash his anger.

"i want safe passage to another realm. A water nymph out of water would be easy prey for a lot of demons. And in return" she paused for effect "You can do whatever you want to your dear Ciel."

Sebastian felt as if his birthday and Christmas came at the same time, if he actually celebrated such things. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and for a moment, all he could think of was what he wanted to do to Ciel. But then, he looked into her eyes and clearly saw the calculating gleam in them.

"Ciel's body is not yours to offer nor am I so desperate as to want a puppet over the real thing" Sebastian said in a cold voice. "Now you're well aware that the only reason you are still alive is because you are in her body. What happens if she gets sick and dies? I'm sure you know just how fragile humans can be. I suggest for both your sakes that you keep her body as safe and healthy as possible." After saying that, Sebastian draped the discarded dress over her shoulders and ordered Gurlagh to build the fire.

Knowing that she was held in check for the moment, she complied but resolved to find another way to get Sebastian to do her bidding.

Sebastian and Gurlagh walked away from Misara's hearing but still kept an eye on her.

"We will take turns keeping watch over her. I don't trust that she won't harm Ciel or try to get out of here on her own. I will take first watch tonight but be on your guard, she may try something else" Sebastian instructed Gurlagh.

True enough, when Gurlagh was sound asleep, Ciel approached Sebastian who was sitting on the other side of the fire. He tensed as soon as he saw her move.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked before she had even reached him.

She sat so close to him, she was practically on his lap. "I know why you're so prickly" she said with a small laugh "It must be grating for someone as powerful as you to have what you want the most dangling in front of you but still be unable to get it." Still wearing the chemise, as her dress was drying on a large rock, she leaned towards Sebastian, giving him an ample view of her cleavage. Sebastian swallowed and looked away but not before taking a peak.

"It's fine if you don't want to accept the trade I offered earlier but there's no reason why we can't have some fun" and saying that, she slipped one of the straps off her shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sebastian had deduced by now that it was a water nymph that possessed Ciel. Knowing that their kind could be tenacious, he was expecting the water nymph to make a move but even so, he was so transfixed by the sight of Ciel slowly undressing in front of him, she managed to straddle his lap before he could react. And this new position did not help his concentration either. Her petticoats bunched around her hips, exposing her slim thighs on either side of him. The cleavage he was surreptitiously taking a peak at earlier was now right in front of his face, so close, all he had to do was dip his head down a little and he'll be in heaven. Her bottom was rubbing a rapidly stiffening part of his anatomy and his blood pounded in his veins.

Sebastian could barely stop himself from throwing her down on the floor and having his way with her. She pressed herself to his torso as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come now" she said enticingly "there's no need to hold back. I know you want me."

At her words, Sebastian regained his senses. Ciel is courageous but she is still a virgin so she would never make such a bold statement. Narrowing his eyes at her, he bit out "I WANT CIEL. NOT YOU."

"And I told you I'm only borrowing her body. I may be in charge but she is still here, simply asleep. After all, we can't have two minds controlling one body" she answered, not willing to be deterred from her prize. _Why is he holding back?!_ Misara thought in annoyance.

"If that is true, then wake her up. Let me speak to her" Sebastian demanded.

"Alright fine, but only for a few minutes" she said begrudgingly.

Suddenly her body slackened as if she fell asleep but almost immediately her body straightened and a frightened Ciel looked into his eyes.

"Seb..." before she could finish, Sebastian put his hand over her mouth. "Don't say my name" he said urgently "I don't think she can read your mind while inside your body. Now tell me what's the last thing you remember."

"I remember seeing a face in the water" Ciel explained in a shaky voice "then the water reached up and pulled me in. I can't explain it but it felt like she was being absorbed through my skin. I could feel myself moving but I don't know what's going on. I..." Just then she noticed the position they were in. She stiffened in shock and blood rushed to her face. In a near shout "What the hell have you been doing to my body you damned demon?!"

Sebastian, grateful to have the real Ciel back, simply crushed her to his chest. Just then, Misara came back. Unaware of what has transpired between the two, she assumed that Sebastian was comforting a frightened Ciel and she immediately tried to take advantage of the situation.

"I was so scared! Please don't let me get hurt!" she said in a tearful voice.

This time, Sebastian knew when the switch took place and a plan formed in his mind.

"It's alright sweetheart. I would never let anyone hurt you! She said she'll allow you to surface for a bit so we could talk. We have to get out of here before she comes back. Hopefully, the farther we are from her territory, the weaker she'll be." And Sebastian immediately awakened Gurlagh, who was only feigning sleep.

 _At last, I'll get out of here!_ Misara thought in glee. She used to be able to travel to different parts of this realm but as the rivers and streams froze, her territory became smaller and smaller. By the time she realized she had to move, access to portals were already cut off. She had resigned herself to sleeping for eternity until a human girl disturbed her sleep. She was ready to punish the trespasser when she heard the despairing cries of the demon. Unable to believe her eyes, she saw how much he cared for her.

She had never been a powerful demon so the idea of having so much power at her beck and call was beyond her wildest dreams. Intrigued that such a powerful being would be beguiled by someone so frail, she thought that she would also be able to snare Sebastian. She doesn't believe that Ciel had any special powers, only that Sebastian was a silly demon, powerful but easily led by a pretty face.

As they stood at the bottom of the crevice where they fell, Sebastian scooped Ciel up in his arms and reassured her "I'll run through the snow as fast as I can. We'll be through the portal before you know it. Just bear with the cold for a little bit sweetheart."

"I'm still so confused by all that happened" she faked in a small voice "I seem to have forgotten some things. I know you're the most important person to me but I can't remember your name."

Caught off guard, Sebastian said the first thing that came into his head. "You don't have to apologize. I know this was so traumatic for you" he said in a saccharine sweet voice "I'm your darling Bassy." He almost gagged but consoled himself with the thought that this would all be over soon. Meanwhile Gurlagh was thinking _That's what she calls him when they're alone?!_

Across the frozen tundra, Sebastian and Gurlagh ran with utmost speed. Even so, the biting wind and sub-zero temperatures chilled Ciel to the bone. By the time they were at the mouth of the portal, Ciel's teeth were chattering and she could barely stay awake.

Once they stepped through the portal, they were blasted by heat like being in a furnace. There was not a speck of water as far as the eye could see. Dead trees, dry rocks and the occasional fissures emitting lava dotted the landscape.

Sebastian turned to Ciel in his arms and with a wide smile, he said "Welcome home sweetheart."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ciel lounged on the settee in her bedroom like a spoiled princess. Surrounded by fluffy pillows and the softest fur throw, she took out her frustration on the feast laid out before her. Delicate cakes and pastries, succulent fruits, a steaming cup of her favorite tea and more importantly boxes of chocolates.

 _Having a human body is not so bad,_ she thought. She had never tasted food before and with Ciel's taste buds, she can now enjoy them. The clothes she was wearing were also of the finest silk and her satin slippers were delicately embroidered with the daintiest flowers. Lace ribbons adorned her hair. Priceless jewelry was on her neck, ears, wrists and fingers. On the side table were pretty trinkets for her, a brightly colored fan, a lace shawl, a beautifully illustrated book, a shiny jewelry box. _That demon certainly knows how to treat his little lady,_ she thought sourly while stuffing more chocolate into her mouth. She recalled their return to this place yesterday.

Shocked that the other side of the portal was a burnt wasteland without any source of water in sight, she could only stare speechlessly at her surroundings. _And I thought I was finally going to be free!_ she thought in frustration. Noticing that Gurlagh took off ahead of them, she turned to Sebastian nervously and said "Bassy darling where is he going?"

"Oh you needn't worry about that my sweet, I sent him ahead to make sure everyone prepares for our arrival" Sebastian said. He gave instructions that servants must never be alone with her in case she possesses someone else and decides that she no longer needed Ciel.

Upon their arrival, she was fussed over and cosseted like she was as fragile as glass. Servants ran to and fro to do her every bidding. Her every need and whim was catered to. Sebastian himself tended to her so she never got an opportunity to explore her new accommodation.

 _If only there was a source of water nearby I would never leave this place,_ she sighed to herself while licking the chocolate from her fingers.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being observed by Sebastian and his servants. Grovius inquired "My liege why are you treating her as if she is an honored guest? Shouldn't you put her in the dungeon until she releases Lady Ciel?"

Sebastian replied "Ciel will be in that dungeon along with that nymph and she will not survive those conditions. I'm keeping her where I can keep an eye on her. Also, I'm spoiling her to make her believe that I have fallen for her pretense. Once she feels safe and complacent, she'll make a mistake and I'll be there to take advantage of it."

Later that day, Ciel was about to take her bath. As soon as she stepped into the large claw foot tub the figure of a woman with long curly hair rose out of the water.

Ciel said "You must be the one who possessed me."

"Indeed" she replied "I am Misara and I am a water nymph."

"Why did you possess me?" Ciel asked. Although frightened, she knew Sebastian was just outside the bathroom door for he never strays far from her side.

"I just wanted to get out of that realm" Misara explained.

"Then why didn't you simply ask for help?" Ciel said.

"Oh please you can't be this naive! Why would a demon help another?" she scoffed.

"Gurlagh and the others..." Ciel began.

But Misara cut her off "Are his servants but I am not. There is no guarantee that he wouldn't have enslaved me if given the chance."

"He doesn't enslave anyone, everyone here serves him willingly" Ciel argued.

With a dubious look, Misara said "If that is true then what does that make you?" This was a puzzle that has been nagging her right from the beginning. Sebastian gives Ciel everything she wants, treats her gently and protects her fiercely but asks for nothing in return. In fact, the demon has not even stolen a kiss even though he knows that Ciel could not protest without control of her own body. _Exactly who is the master and who is the pet here?_ she asked herself, confused.

Suddenly the door opened and Sebastian walked in. With a yelp, Ciel sank deeper into the water to hide her nakedness with the soap bubbles. Misara plunged into the water as well but since Ciel stayed put, she secretly clung to Ciel but did not possess her once again. She was curious to know what the relationship was between these two and now was her chance.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ciel asked in an outraged voice. Misara marveled at Ciel's temerity but was even more astounded with Sebastian's response.

"I just wanted to be sure you were alright" Sebastian said calmly, coming right up to the side of the tub.

"You could have knocked first!" Ciel insisted.

"Come now it's not like we haven't done this before" he teased.

"Stop acting like a lecher and turn around" Ciel ordered and to Misara's further surprise, the demon complied without a protest. Ciel stood up and wrapped the towel around herself. Before stepping out of the tub, she touched her forehead to Sebastian's back.

"I am grateful that you're here you know" she said softly.

"You don't have to be afraid, you're not facing her alone. I swear I will keep you safe" he said just as softly.

"It's just strange not having control of my own body and not knowing what's going on. And then you barge in here when I'm taking a bath" she said with a small pout.

"If you want, I can go around naked too, I don't mind" the randy demon offered magnanimously.

"I was afraid you'd say that" Ciel said dryly and despite their dire situation, the two shared a laugh. Sebastian turned around and lifted Ciel out of the tub. Misara possessed her once again and she felt through Ciel's body what it feels like to have a bath. A light bulb seemed to go off in Misara's head. Impulsively she turned to Sebastian and said "Bassy where did all this water come from?"

Author's Note: When I began this story, I thought that I would only be able to write about 25 chapters. Now I'm here and I still have some ideas for future chapters. Thank you very much for sticking with me for as long as you have especially to **promocat** and **myrsinimoon** . Please keep those comments coming, I enjoy knowing what you think of the story so far and they inspire me to write more.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Where did all this water come from? Why do you want to know my dear?" Sebastian asked silkily.

"I...ah...I just wanted to be sure that I wasn't hogging all of it and depriving others" Ciel stammered. Stupid! stupid! stupid! Why did I blurt that out?! The real Ciel is a pampered little princess and she wouldn't have cared about such things! she berated herself silently. Certain that he finally caught on to her ploy, she frantically searched her mind for something to cover her slip.

To her surprise, he answered "There are very few sources of water in this realm and as its ruler I control the largest underground spring around here so you can bathe as much as you want" Sebastian assured her indulgently.

"I hope it's not too far from here. I wouldn't want the servants to haul all this water from miles away" she said with false concern.

"Not to worry it's just underneath the castle" he said.

"Really?!" although she tried to play it cool, her heart was hammering in excitement.

"Yes but I am afraid I will not risk taking you there. We must go through the tunnels and as Gurlagh told you before, a person can get lost down there until they either starve to death or get eaten by the monsters living there" Sebastian explained.

At the reminder that this is something the real Ciel would know, she quickly changed the subject to hide her interest. But she was more than satisfied with the information she got, the spring is near and Gurlagh knows the way.

While she was getting dressed, she ordered the maids assisting her to refill the tub after she leaves for the library with Sebastian. She doesn't really need anything from there but she doesn't want the demon to know she ordered more water in case he becomes suspicious. She also wants to find out where Gurlagh might be.

That night, she didn't even bother changing into her nightgown. She climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up all the way to her chin to hide the fact that she was still fully dressed, in case Sebastian comes to bid her goodnight. While she waited for the entire household to settle in for the night, she recalled what she has learned earlier. Gurlagh is standing guard outside her bedroom tonight. Apparently, Ciel has been kidnapped one too many times and Sebastian is not taking any more chances. He has taken to posting guards inside and outside the castle. Ciel knows that a different guard may be posted tomorrow so she has to execute her plan now or lose this chance. About an hour after midnight, she got out of bed and opened the door a tiny crack as quietly as possible. The other guard was sound asleep at his post. Sensing something, Gurlagh turned and saw her. She opened the door wider and motioned for him to keep quiet. Then with a seductive smile, she beckoned to him to enter. Hesitantly he obeyed her and she closed the door behind him. Walking further into the room, she said in a low voice "I wanted to talk to you and I didn't want us to be disturbed."

"Of course my lady but may I just wake up the other guard first? I don't want to take any chances" he asked.

"That's not necessary this won't take long" she said.

"But my lady, our liege would not be happy to hear that we were alone in your bedroom no matter how fleeting" he nervously protested.

"Don't be silly!" she said with a small laugh "If you were Bassy then this would be an entirely different situation but as you're a servant, I would never stoop so low." Observing his agitation, she sensed his hidden feelings. _So, you're interested in her as well? Only a powerful demon would be good enough for me,_ she thought arrogantly.

Upon hearing that, Gurlagh straightened and he asked in a stiff voice "Then what can I do for you my lady?"

"I want you to take me to the underground spring" she ordered.

"But our liege gave strict instructions..." but she cut him off.

"I know that but you will" she said slyly "because I will tell Bassy that you sneaked in here tonight to molest me."

"I would never do such a thing!" he vehemently denied.

"True but which one of us do you think he would believe?" she asked.

He struggled with himself for a moment, then taking a deep breath, he said "Then go ahead. I would rather be punished and disgraced than put you in that kind of danger once again."

Seeing his resolute face, she was incensed. _What the hell has Ciel done to make all these males so loyal to her?!_

"Very well then you leave me no choice" she said. Waving her hand in a strange pattern in front of her, the water in the tub rose. It seeped through the crack under the door and wrapped around Ciel's torso like a large watery snake. "If you don't do as I say, I will drown this body."

"You're not Lady Ciel!" Gurlagh said in shock.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she snapped "You think?! Now what are you going to do?"

Conceding defeat, Gurlagh pried loose the tile on the floor which led to the tunnels underneath. The uneven ground and the many twists and turns slowed them down as they carefully made their way through the darkness until they reached a cave. There were lighted torches on the walls but nothing else. Sensing a trap, Ciel rounded on Gurlagh immediately "This is a dead end! I swear to you..."

"This is the place!" Gurlagh shouted "Look closely!" True enough, at the center of the cave, the ground shimmered strangely like light reflecting off water. "It's protected by a barrier to keep it hidden" he explained.

 _So that's why I couldn't sense it_ , she thought in relief. The water snake she wrapped around herself immediately fell off her with a loud splash and she made a dash for the spring.

"Wait! You said you would let her go if I brought you here!" Gurlagh stopped her.

Turning around with an amused smile on her face, she said "No I'm keeping this body." Then she jumped into the spring.

Author's Note: I have plans to bring back Claude but I'm not sure yet when that will happen. As for Gurlagh's feelings for Ciel, I don't know either if it will be full blown love (one sided or otherwise) because I hate it when ALL the characters fall for the same girl. Let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _Yes, I'm keeping Ciel's body,_ Misara said to herself. _It may be weak and frail, but through it I was able to experience sensations._ The taste of food, the comfort of a soft bed, the luxurious feel of silks against her skin. _And if it becomes too much of a burden to me, I can always abandon it._

By this time, she has reached the side of the spring and can see it clearly now. With one great leap she plunged into the water. Just as quickly she surfaced again and came face to face with Sebastian. She could not understand why this spring led to nowhere. Panicking now, she submerged again but just like earlier she didn't go anywhere.

"I know you're wondering why you can't leave this cave" Sebastian said in a relaxed manner. "That's because that is not the spring you were looking for."

Cotho the witch came forward and after chanting a spell, the truth was revealed. The spring was simply an illusion. Misara found herself sitting in a bathtub full of water in the middle of the cave.

"You...you planned all this!" she said, almost incoherent in her anger.

"Of course. You didn't think I would believe that you simply left Ciel alone now did you?" Sebastian answered flippantly.

"Well you may have trapped me here but Ciel is still under my control" she boasted.

"Not for long" Sebastian said dangerously.

Cotho began to chant once again and symbols carved on the rock face all over the cave began to glow. Misara submerged herself in the water but because she still possessed Ciel's body she had to keep her head above the water. She believed she would be safer completely under water but she cannot let her hostage go now. Ciel is the only reason why Sebastian has not yet slashed her with his sharp claws but she can see that he is clearly itching to do just that. She had no idea Sebastian had a witch serving him but she should have anticipated such a thing. A rich and powerful ruler like him would have enemies and thus would need the services of a witch once in a while. _Drat! I underestimated him!_ she wailed in her head. _He won't do anything to harm his precious Ciel so what could he be planning to do?_ she thought nervously.

The water began to bubble and to her shock, it began to move. She had no idea that a witch could manipulate water better than a water nymph. It wrapped around her and held her up just like what she did earlier but this time, it was not her who was in control. The water snake circled her continuously and she could feel herself slowly being sucked out of Ciel. Misara tried to resist but without any source of water nearby, she was practically powerless. She thought of hurting Ciel but the snake trapped her arms to her side tightly. She began to scream in pain, thrashing but to no avail. Gurlagh had to hold Sebastian back from interfering. With one final shout, she was out of Ciel's body. The snake and her immediately fell into the tub with a big splash. Ciel almost toppled out of the tub but Sebastian was waiting for just that. He caught her in his arms and leapt away. Now Misara found herself trapped in even smaller accommodations than the one she left behind in the other realm.

To Sebastian's immense relief, Ciel immediately woke up and seemed to be unharmed. Once assured of her well-being, he settled her on top of a rock and turned to Misara.

"Now water nymph it's time for you to learn exactly who you chose to go up against" he said menacingly.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said in a hoarse voice at the same time that Misara pleaded "Wait just a minute please!"

"NO!" he thundered. "I will not listen to anything you say this time! Cotho you know what to do."

Without hesitation, the witch continued her chanting and the water began to bubble, this time in intense heat. Misara screamed in pain and Ciel tried to get to her. Sebastian simply scooped her up despite her struggles and walked out of there without so much as a backward glance.

The tub cracked and all the water spilled onto the ground. Most of the water was absorbed by the earth but Misara remained writhing on the floor, unable to escape the pain rendered by the witch's spell. She begged for mercy in between her sobs but Sebastian's order was absolute. She must be destroyed. With one last scream, she was no more, a mere puddle on the ground.

Ciel pleaded and cried for Sebastian to spare Misara but he was unwavering. Each drop of her tears felt like the sting of a whip on his skin. He continued to walk towards Ciel's bedroom, ignoring her pleas. Finally, sheer exhaustion won over and Ciel lay limp in his arms. He settled her in her bed and posted guards outside her bedroom. As he walked away, his only thought was to keep her safe.

For the next few days, Sebastian and Ciel barely spoke, each lost in their own misery.

Ciel was depressed. Not because Misara was dead, she did not know the water nymph well enough to truly mourn her but she did regret the loss of life. More importantly, she worried about the toll on Sebastian who had to kill for her sake. It was a burden she would not place on anyone but he took it upon himself.

Sebastian, for his part, was blaming himself for the danger he put Ciel in. First was his loss of control over his demon side. Stalking and hunting her so she was forced to flee. She fought for her life valiantly but they both knew she had no chance of winning. Then Misara's possession of her. If she didn't have to go to that realm, then she would never have crossed paths with Misara. He is well aware that he had no control over what others did but he still feels that he should do a better job of protecting her, even from himself.

The only way to keep her safe is to send her away.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As Sebastian sat on his throne waiting for Ciel to arrive, he recalled the events of the last few days. While Ciel was recuperating from her ordeal, he ordered his servants to prepare for her departure. To his surprise, his servants all voiced their protest. She has managed to gain their loyalty and Sebastian couldn't be prouder of her but he is convinced that keeping her by his side would only put her in danger. He told Gurlagh that Cotho would open a portal to the realm where he hid before so he can take Ciel there. The demon was not only vocal in his objections but also quite adamant.

"My liege forgive me for saying so but you are making a big mistake" he pleaded.

"I have made up my mind Gurlagh" Sebastian said.

"So you're not even going to confess your feelings for her? I thought you were better than this" he mocked.

"What good would it do now?!" Sebastian thundered. "It would only make our parting more difficult."

"My liege please think about this again" Gurlagh begged. But Sebastian was not to be deterred.

"Enough! My decision is final. You are my slave and you must obey me or have you forgotten that already?" Sebastian threatened. With nothing more to say, Gurlagh bowed and left.

Soon the door to the throne room opened and Ciel walked in. Ciel wondered what Sebastian wants with her, he has never summoned her to the throne room like this other than her first day here. When she reached him, he began "I've decided that you will go to the realm where Gurlagh hid before. I heard it was a fairly safe and quiet realm, without too many monsters. He will stay with you there to protect you and provide for your needs."

Ciel could only stare at him in shock. Of all the things she expected him to say, this was not one of them. He continued to explain his plan and Ciel could only stand there mutely. Upon hearing that he expected her to leave immediately, she snapped out of her trance.

"Wait! You can't just send me away! We have unfinished business between us" she protested.

"I'm afraid that you'll just have to forget all about that" Sebastian said sadly. In his mind, he thought _It's better if we make a clean break now, this way you have a chance to start over._ Sebastian felt as if his heart was being twisted inside his chest but he persevered, repeating over and over in his head that this is all for the best.

"You brought me here and convinced me to stay. Now that I've accepted that my life is here, you'll just send me away like so much unwanted garbage?!" she cried.

"No! It's not like that! You will never be unwanted..." Sebastian denied but Ciel continued as if he never spoke.

"Actions speak louder than words Sebastian. You can deny it all you want but at the end of the day will I still be here?" she asked crying earnestly now.

At the sight of her tears, Sebastian almost wavered but he stiffened his resolve. "You may not see it now but this is for your own good."

"My own good?!" Ciel shouted. "I know I've made mistakes but so have you and I never held those against you!"

"This is not about that! If you'll only listen..." Sebastian argued.

"The word you should actually use is obey" she said sarcastically. "But I am not your servant to blindly heed your every bidding and the last time I checked I was free to make my own decisions."

"I know you will hate me now but someday I hope you will forgive me" he said hoarsely.

"Please don't do this!" she begged.

"Gurlagh!" At Sebastian's summon, the demon appeared. "Take her." was all he said.

"No! Sebastian let me stay with you!" Ciel struggled against Gurlagh's hold but she was no match for his strength. She cried and begged but it was all for naught. As the doors closed behind them, her screams were cut off leaving Sebastian in solitude and silence. For a moment all he could do was sit there, shocked at what he did. He felt as if his life was severed, his only hope and reason for living snuffed out like a candle. He couldn't run to the window to watch their departure knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from running after them. Her tearful face was imbedded in his mind's eye. He knew with sudden clarity, that last picture of her would forever haunt him. He stood up and looked around him. Seeing the darkness and emptiness of the throne room, he knows that this all his future held. He looked at the grotesque scenes playing out on the throne, thinking _It was foolish of me to hope that I would ever be good enough for her. The ugliness of evil was all I ever had to offer._ He brought his fist down on the throne, cracking it in half and silently releasing all the tormented souls trapped within. He looked at his now bloody hand but none of this seemed to register in his mind. All he could think about was the pain in Ciel's eyes, pain he put in there. He cursed his fate for making him a demon with a capacity to love only to snatch her away from him. Finally, he fell to his knees and screamed like an animal in agony.

No matter how much she fought Gurlagh, Ciel could not break his hold on her. He put her on a tiger and took the reins. As they rode away, Ciel continued hoping that Sebastian would change his mind and come after them. But when the castle was no longer in view, Ciel had to accept the fact that this was indeed goodbye. Ciel replayed in her mind all the times that Sebastian was kind and gentle to her, making her cry even more.

By the time they stopped to make camp for the night, Ciel was numb. She could not cry anymore but in her mind, she kept seeing all the times she spent with Sebastian. She was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. If it wasn't for Gurlagh, she would have just sat there staring off into space, forever trapped in her misery.

"My lady please you must eat something even just a little. You need to keep your strength up" Gurlagh tried to persuade her. She accepted the bowl of soup he offered without saying a word. Gurlagh was getting nervous. It had been some time since she stopped crying and she hasn't said a word. He expected more pleading from her or at the very least an attempt to return but it seems she was more hurt than angry. He cursed his liege's stubbornness. He racked his brain for something to cheer her up, anything at all. Finally, he hit upon something.

"I know I swore to you that I would point out to him the error of his ways but I failed at the first chance. I will still try to convince him to change his mind. I swear to you my lady this is not the end" Gurlagh fervently vowed.

To his shock, Ciel said sadly "No. I don't want you to influence him. If he truly wants to be with me, it must be his decision otherwise it will not mean anything."

Too intent on their conversation, neither of the pair noticed the being who came upon them. Gurlagh felt a blow to the back of his head and he fell on the ground. Before he lost consciousness, he saw a well-dressed man wearing glasses approach Ciel. The last thing he saw was Ciel taking the hand the stranger held out to her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sebastian sat alone in the dark in his bedroom. It has been two days since Ciel left but he could not make himself move on. Their last conversation kept replaying in his head. _Was I wrong for doing what I did?_ he asked himself for the umpteenth time and only silence answered him. _She is not safe here, even from me. No, especially from me,_ he amended himself. _Why?! Why did I have to fall in love with her?!_ his heart wailed in agony. _This wouldn't be so difficult if I don't have feelings for her,_ his mind reasoned _._ His heart protested _, but then you wouldn't have the joy of falling in love with someone so special._ At that thought, he remembered all the times Ciel surprised him, always exceeding his expectations, getting past his defenses and not being afraid of his past. In that moment, he realized no one will ever be able to touch his heart the way Ciel has. _I knew...I always knew that there could never be a future between us but I couldn't stop myself from dreaming...from hoping for the impossible. No. The moment we met, it was already too late for me._ Sebastian took a deep breath. Then with a determined glint in his eyes, he stood up and finally left his room. The mere act of opening the door felt as if he was escaping his prison. Nothing changed outside but inside, he felt reborn. No, not reborn, it was as if he was discovering himself once again. _These feelings I have for Ciel will never go away no matter how hard I try. So I won't try any more. I'm sorry Ciel. It is selfish of me to chain you to my side but I know no one else will love you more than I do. I wanted to be noble for you. I thought I could endure any pain for you. But there's no denying my demonic nature. So I will do what I do best. I will take what I want and damn the consequences. CIEL YOU ARE MINE._

As Sebastian was preparing to leave, Gurlagh arrived, wounded and panicking.

"My liege forgive me! She was taken! I couldn't find her!" Gurlagh said, almost incoherent in his agitation.

"Gurlagh pull yourself together!" Sebastian commanded. The distraught demon made a visible effort to calm down and finally recounted all the events that led to Ciel's kidnapping.

"This is Claude's doing. I'm certain of it" Sebastian said in a dangerous voice. "Grovius you're in charge while I'm away. Make sure the army stands ready, I may need them."

"My liege there is something else" Gurlagh said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, impatient to be on his way.

"The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Lady Ciel willingly taking the stranger's hand" Gurlagh said nervously.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Sebastian enunciated his words carefully.

"What I'm trying to say is...uhh...I think...Lady Ciel may not be willing to come back after what happened" Gurlagh finished his sentence in a rush.

"That's too damn bad. I'll just have to take her prisoner then" and with that he was off.

Sebastian travelled with the utmost haste, not even stopping to eat or rest. He didn't want to have time to think about what Ciel must be going through right now. She's been in Claude's clutches for days now and who knows what that deprived demon might do to her. Instead, he focused everything he had into finding her as soon as possible. Finally, he was close to his destination. But when he caught sight of Claude's mansion, he stood still in shock. The mansion was in ruins, exactly as he left it years ago when Claude first kidnapped Ciel. He expected Claude to rebuild it right away but it looks as if it has been abandoned long ago. Ciel I will find you, he silently vowed.

Sebastian returned to his castle and ordered Cotho to use her magic to find Ciel. After much waiting which felt like an eternity, he had her location but Ciel was in the last place he expected her to be. She was in Raiden's castle.

Sebastian immediately left with orders for his army to follow him with all haste. In no time at all, he was standing outside the castle's doors. Expecting a battle, he was surprised when he was allowed entrance. _What game are you playing at Raiden?_ Sebastian thought suspiciously as he followed a servant towards the throne room.

As they traversed the castle, Sebastian was puzzled as to why Raiden's home resembled an English castle. As far as he knew, Raiden had never been to the human realm and saw them as mere insects. _That bastard must be trying to win over Ciel,_ Sebastian thought sourly. Upon entering the room, Sebastian's eyes immediately found the being lounging indolently on the throne. Being half-brothers, they shared the same black hair and red eyes. But that is the only connection they had. For as long as Sebastian can remember, Raiden had always hated him. But then again, being demons, Sebastian did not really expect him to be a doting older brother.

"Do you really have a death wish? How dare you take her!" Sebastian said angrily.

"I did not take her" Raiden said, not even bothering to deny that Ciel was indeed in this castle.

"Oh? Then I suppose she just happened to land right on your doorstep" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Actually an old friend of yours dropped her off" Raiden taunted him.

"If that was the case, why didn't you simply return her to me? You know I would have spared no expense to get her back" Sebastian asked, disbelieving.

"YOU HAVE NOTHING THAT I WOULD EVER WANT!" Raiden raged. Then forcefully calming himself, he added "There's no way I would have thrown such a fair maiden out especially when she begged to stay with me." Just then, the door opened and Ciel walked-in.

"There you are Bassy! I've been looking all over for you!" Ciel said happily. Completely ignoring Sebastian, she walked right up to Raiden and hugged him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Almost A Week Before

Ciel felt cold despite the fire Gurlagh built in front of her but she doesn't think the slight wind had anything to do with it. She felt cold inside and believed that nothing could ever make her feel warm again. Next thing she knew there was a stranger standing before her who held out his hand. He told her that Sebastian will never send her away again and that they will always be together. Perhaps because of her misery and the stranger's honeyed words, Ciel felt her suspicions wavering. She took his hand but still hesitated. She looked towards Gurlagh but he was passed out on the ground. Next, she felt herself falling and then she knew no more.

When Ciel woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar but opulent bedroom. Sheer curtains shielded the bed covered in frilly linens. There were delicate carvings on the light-colored furniture. Flowers filled fragile glass vases sitting on tabletops. A beautifully patterned rug covered the floor. Everything in this room was meant for a princess but Ciel felt ill at ease. Somehow it all seemed unreal. Her musings were interrupted when a servant entered the room with some breakfast for her. As she ate on the balcony, she enjoyed the view of all the flowers blooming in the garden under the early morning sunlight. Despite the beautiful view, Ciel still had her misgivings. The flowers seemed too plenty and colorful, the sun too bright. _I'm just being silly, what could anyone possibly complain about this setting?_ Ciel berated herself. Then Sebastian arrived and sat across from her. Ciel felt her spirits lift up. _Everything will be alright as long as we're together,_ she thought.

"Ciel would you pour some tea for me?" Sebastian asked. After a moment of surprise, Ciel laughed.

"We both know you hate tea. In fact, you don't like the taste of any human food at all" Ciel teased.

With a slight hesitation, he said "Of course I was just joking."

Their days passed in the same fashion. They spent a lot of time together, just doing simple things like reading companionably in the library, taking walks along the castle walls and Sebastian joining Ciel during meal times, albeit not partaking of any of the fare himself. Everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for Sebastian's occasional odd behavior and Ciel's continuing feelings of disquiet. She can't pinpoint exactly the source of these feelings so she hesitated to trouble Sebastian with it. One day, a servant told her that Sebastian had a surprise for her. Touched by the gesture, she immediately went in search for him. Finally, she tracked him in the throne room. Even though she saw that he had a guest, she unabashedly hugged him.

"There you are Bassy! I've been looking all over for you!" Ciel said happily. "I heard you have a surprise for me."

"Indeed I'm certain you will like it" he said.

"Then show it to me now. Come on, please!" she begged prettily. As they talked, Ciel could feel the stranger staring at her intently. Something about him unsettled her so she avoided looking at him.

Then the stranger said in a shaky voice "Ciel?"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked in confusion.

"Don't mind him. Let me show you your present now" Sebastian said.

"But..." Her protest went unheeded as Sebastian swept her from the room. She looked back at the stranger still staring at her and saw agony in his eyes. In her preoccupation, she missed the triumphant look on Sebastian's face. As they walked away, Sebastian held on tightly to her waist and kept her between himself and the stranger.

Outside the throne room, Ciel asked curiously "Who was that? Why does he seem so familiar?"

"He's nobody you know" Sebastian said dismissively.

"Then how does he know my name and why did he come here?" Ciel persisted.

"Ciel" Sebastian said exasperatedly "Will you please just take my word for it?"

Hurt at his tone, Ciel lapsed into silence. Noticing her somber mood, Sebastian turned to her. "Ciel" he began "I'm sorry I did not mean to dismiss you so abruptly."

"Bassy" Ciel explained "I am no longer a child. I deserve to know anything that concerns me."

"I know. I cannot help but be protective of you" he apologized "I cannot explain everything to you now but please just trust me on this."

"Very well but someday you will explain all this to me" she conceded. Extracting that promise from Sebastian, Ciel resolved to banish the stranger from her thoughts but that was easier said than done.

Sebastian's surprise was an indoor garden for her. The walls and the ceiling were made of glass making the room feel as if it was indeed outdoors. Flowering shrubs and fruit-bearing trees of every kind were everywhere. Colors abounded and the sweet smell of nature filled the room. To say Ciel was dumbfounded was an understatement.

"Oh Bassy thank you! Thank you!" Ciel said tearfully "This is the best present anyone has ever given me!"

"I want you to be happy here Ciel" Sebastian said softly.

"I can be happy anywhere as long as I'm with you" she said as she hugged him once again. Strangely, upon hearing Ciel's declaration, a shadowed look came onto Sebastian's face.

From then on, Ciel spent most of her days in the garden. Though she still puzzled over Sebastian's odd behavior sometimes, the beautiful flowers calmed her spirit on most days. One thing the flowers cannot do for her though was make her forget the stranger who came to visit. He would intrude upon her thoughts at night and at the most unexpected times, like now when she was alone in her garden. _I wonder who he is,_ Ciel could not help but think of him. She heard the bushes rustling behind her and when she turned to look the object of her thoughts was standing before her in the flesh.

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who keep coming back, I really appreciate it. Keep those comments coming and they don't always have to be similar with my point of view. Of course be nice when you disagree. I'll be busy in the next few weeks so I might only post one or two chapters but rest assured I will continue this story and I will post at least one chapter every week.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: This is one looong background story.

Chapter 31

Raiden sat at the throne room, pretending to listen to his ministers, but in truth his mind was preoccupied by his little captive. She's only been here for a little over a week but already he could see why his little brother was so obsessed with the human. There was something about her that captured one's attention, an unconscious grace and surprising strength for someone so fragile. These last few days, she showered her undivided attention on him and although he knew that she was under an illusion, he could not help but wish that everything was real. He was not in love with her but he envied his little brother the good fortune of having someone care so much for him.

He has never known love but he wants to know what it feels like to truly be loved. Their mother was a murdering dictator. Her only loving act, if one could call it that, was spawning them into this world. He and his siblings never knew their respective fathers, probably some slaves she captured, disposed of once they no longer amused her. They and their siblings were all desperate to survive the harsh environment they lived in, they were more than willing to turn on each other for a scrap of meat or a cup of water. Their older siblings often abused the smaller ones, just as they were abused by larger and older demons.

Sebastian though has always been different. He was quiet and watchful, almost never gave in to impulse as if even in his young age he was already planning escape from that place. The two of them were the closest in age so they were always lumped together or compared. When some demon fancied beating Sebastian, all the others would cower in fear including himself, but not Sebastian. He would suffer in silence, refusing to cry out or beg. This would only anger the demons more and end up beating all of them. Their other siblings would become angry with him, but just like before, Sebastian acted as if he was unfazed by all the violence. Raiden never blamed him for the beatings but he never understood what kept his little brother standing tall despite all the pain. They were often compared as well but Raiden knew that the other demons only wanted to annoy him so he ignored their words. Sebastian had never done anything to him so although they were not close, Raiden was not loath to call him brother back then.

When Sebastian managed to transform himself into looking like a human being effortlessly and at a very young age, everyone was shocked. It takes years of using magic to be able to master it enough to make it do whatever you want. But Sebastian managed to do it by instinct alone. Everyone was envious of him including their mother. When he was gone, Raiden often wondered about him but he was not brave enough or strong enough to go against their mother and this fact gave rise to his self-loathing. He tried to deny this ugly truth about himself by desperately seeking someone to love him. So, when he met his lover, he was easily deceived and won over. He believed all her lies not because he loved her but because he wanted to believe that he was deserving of someone else's affection. He lived in his fantasy world until the day Sebastian returned and slaughtered everyone in the castle.

He was patrolling outside the castle the day it happened. His lover suddenly came upon him and said "Your younger brother just single-handedly ousted your mother from the throne, something you have been unable to do to all this time. I don't want to be a mere servant all my life, I deserve to be a queen. I'll make him fall for me, it should be easy since he's your brother, certainly you were no challenge at all. And if you behave yourself, I just might keep you around."

He has always known that she could be devious and manipulative but he fooled himself into thinking that she truly cared for him. Now that she saw an opportunity, nothing could hold her back. Despite her callous words, he begged her to reconsider. But her ambition knew no bounds, she left him in the wilderness without hesitation. She overestimated her charms however, when Sebastian, who was still in the throes of his rage killed her without even giving her time to speak.

Raiden was too horrified by what Sebastian has done to seek revenge for his lover's death. But as time passed and his self-loathing grew once more, he began to blame Sebastian for his loss. In order to make Sebastian suffer, he needed to be equally powerful. He built his own little kingdom with the goal that someday he too will take something that Sebastian values above all else.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was about to take back that 'something'. Ciel stared at the stranger who suddenly appeared before her. Once again, she was struck by a feeling of deja vu, as if he is someone she knows very well but can't remember anything about him. The stranger also stared at her as if trying to imprint her image to his memory. For a moment, neither of them spoke, each unsure of what to do. Finally, Ciel could stand it no more.

"If you're looking for Sebastian..." she began but the stranger cut her off.

"I'm the real Sebastian" he declared. Ciel realized the stranger must be delusional and began to fear for her safety. Unable to stop herself, she took an unconscious step back and he immediately mirrored her move.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" he said softly, the way one would speak to a skittish animal.

 _Show no fear,_ she told herself. "What are you doing here?" Mentally, she began to measure how far she was from the door and wondered if she could get past him.

"Believe it or not I'm here to rescue you" he said. He took advantage of her surprise and sprang upon her. Before Ciel could even cry out, he had her gagged and tied. She struggled but she was no match for his strength and speed. Angry tears spilled from her eyes and she glared at him. He tried to brush her tears off but she turned her head away. He merely sighed and said "We'd best get going then." He slung her over one shoulder and despite the weight, swiftly left the castle behind.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Ciel lost track of how long they have been travelling or which way they went. At first, she tried to remember the roads they took so she could find her way back if she managed to escape. But as the days passed, the unchanging bleak scenery blurred together.

The stranger claiming to be the real Sebastian took good care of her despite keeping her tied up. She tried to stay awake, ready for a chance to escape but the long and arduous journey still took its toll upon her. Finally, they set up camp on the edge of a ravine so deep Ciel could not see the bottom.

They have been there two days before Ciel was able to recover enough strength to inquire as to why they stopped. She was not expecting him to reply when he told her that he has a witch working for him. Once the witch's preparations are complete, she will be able to open a portal into another realm. He found out that in this particular realm, there is a way to break the spell. Their camping spot is close to where the portal will open.

Ciel shivered in dread when she heard this, knowing that it would be difficult for Bassy to trace her whereabouts once she goes through the portal. _There must be something I can do,_ she thought in panic. _Should I try seducing him? No! I don't want to do that! Besides it's not like I'm versed in the art of seduction,_ she thought despondently. Sebastian merely observed her in silence, knowing she was busy plotting.

When she couldn't come up with a plan to escape, she cried out in desperation "Why are you doing this?!"

"I told you, he placed a spell on you, making you believe that he is the real Sebastian and losing your memories of me" he explained patiently.

"If you're the real Sebastian, then how did I end up with him?" she argued.

A dark look settled upon his face but it was gone so fast, Ciel thought she might have imagined it.

"There's no need to tell you for once the spell is broken, you will remember everything on your own" he said simply.

"Ha! You just don't want to admit that you're the imposter! Please just let me go!" Ciel begged. But Sebastian's resolve was implacable.

"Bassy will never give up until he finds me! And when that happens, don't expect any mercy" she said angrily.

"By the time he catches up to us, it'll be too late." At her questioning look, he asked "You never noticed that it took us a long time to get here? I've been taking a roundabout route to throw off anyone who's been following us."

When she heard that, Ciel came close to losing all hope. Through her tears, she said "Sebastian and I have been through so much. Danger and fear, sadness and despair, he was with me through it all. Just when I thought we could live in peace, you come along. Why?! Why can't we ever be happy together?! Please I'm begging you! Let me return to him!"

Her angry tirade and threats did not faze him one bit but her desperate sadness seemed to get through to him. Sebastian put his hand over her mouth. Her tears scalded his skin because he knew he caused them. Close to tears himself, he stared into her eyes and said hoarsely "Forgive me Ciel! I know this is selfish of me but I can never give you up. Ask anything of me and I will do it. Just don't ask me to let you go for that is the same as a death sentence for me. I swear to you everything I am, everything I have is yours and no one will ever love you more than I do."

Ciel could only stare at him as she heard his passionate vow. Strangely, she believed he meant every word he said. In her mind, she thought, _Why couldn't he be someone despicable? Other than kidnapping me, he was actually kind and courteous. Now I find it difficult to hate him. No! What am I thinking?! I mustn't feel sympathy for him. HE IS THE ENEMY!_

Although Ciel's situation seemed hopeless, she simply couldn't sit there and do nothing so she resolved to know everything about her captor, hoping she might discover his weakness.

"Tell me more about yourself" she said. At his surprised look, she elaborated "If you're the real Sebastian, surely I still have even a little bit of my memories of you. If you tell me more about yourself, I might remember something."

"I don't think you can circumvent a spell in such a way but I'm willing to try it" he said. "I served as your butler..." But Ciel cut him off.

"Everybody here must know about that by now. Tell me something only the two of us would know" she demanded.

"When you first arrived here, you were a boy but... " he said.

Ciel interrupted him "I believe it's quite obvious that I am not as I was before. Strangers may not know the why or how of it but it's not like I am still hiding the change. Tell me something else."

"Before we formed a contract, we met in your mansion's garden" he said.

Ciel sucked in a shocked breath. As far as she knows, he has never told anyone of how they first met. Before she could voice her doubts, he added "I was in the form of a raven. I was wounded and you saved me."

"No it can't be!" Ciel said disbelievingly. Sebastian simply stared at her in silence, not trying to convince her of his veracity. Ciel remembered that Sebastian was ashamed of his inability to protect her from the cult that captured her and killed her parents. Although she assured him that she did not hold him responsible, she knew he still felt guilty even just a little bit and so he would not have mentioned it to anyone. Could she really be under a spell?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Since the revelation last night, Ciel has remained quiet and Sebastian was beginning to worry. He could see that she was struggling to hold on to her belief that he was the enemy and as much as Sebastian wants to spare her from the unwanted truth, there is no denying it. _Hurry up Cotho,_ he silently entreated even though he knew that what he was asking the witch to do was basically finding a needle in a haystack. No one knows just how many realms there are, and although quite a few powerful beings are capable of opening a portal into one of them, finding a particular one is unheard of. But they must simply get to the one called the realm of the mystical caves. Oh, he could get a potion or a spell that would restore Ciel's memory, but he was afraid of the effects of forcing her to remember. Sebastian doesn't know how the cave works but it is said that it reveals the truth to anyone who enters it.

Meanwhile, Ciel was also wishing for someone else to hurry. _Bassy please find me soon,_ she prayed. She was beginning to doubt her own memories. She kept remembering that she thought Bassy has been acting strange these past few weeks. So if the one with her now is the real Sebastian, how did she end up in the other one's castle? And if indeed she was with the imposter all along, does this mean that the happy moments they shared were all just an illusion? That all the times they were together were just lies? She recalled his gift of the indoor garden and how happy it made her. Was it all just an act then? In thinking these thoughts, she realized Bassy has never actually said he loved her. And with a jolt, she realized she never said anything of the sort to him either. She said often enough how much she cared for him but never used the word love. Did her subconscious know that the one she was with was an impostor or is it because she only sees him as a friend and that's why she never used the word love? If she doesn't truly love him, then why is she so desperate to return to his side? What's the point of being with him? _Now I'm beginning to doubt everything. Bassy please find me before I lose myself,_ she thought in despair.

Sebastian placed a cup of soup in front of her and said "Ciel you must eat something; you need to keep up your strength."

She took what he offered and after a moment, she said "Why are you so desperate to get me back?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he said, puzzled. "I thought you would have figured that out for yourself by now." When she merely looked at him, he sighed and continued "Raiden took you to exact his revenge on me. You're not safe with him."

"But all the time we were together he hasn't done anything to harm me" she argued.

Sebastian was surprised to hear this and at the same time relieved. "I don't know what his plans were but it can't have been good."

"It was so easy to lose my memory of you, don't you think that perhaps I wanted to be free of you?" As she said this, she asked herself _Why am I doing this? If he is the real Sebastian why am I pushing him away?_

For his part, Sebastian was thinking _I know I should set you free but I never claimed to be noble or kind or self-sacrificing._ Aloud he said, "A spell can thwart even the most stubborn resolve. Losing your memories does not reflect your real feelings or thoughts."

With no answer to that, the two once again lapsed into silence. Meanwhile, Raiden was rushing towards their camp not because he still wanted his revenge but because he wanted to keep Ciel safe from Sebastian. In the last few days, he has learned to admire the intrepid little miss and he didn't know exactly how Sebastian felt about her. He knew she was kept safe and pampered but what happens when Sebastian tires of her? She would certainly be heartbroken. It's best to sever their ties now. Raiden was more than willing to take her back to the human world and give her some of his treasures so she could start anew. Most people would say that it is the same as exacting his revenge but he doesn't care about that anymore. Right now he just wants to help her.

The following day, Ciel thought she saw a light blink over by the ravine. She walked to the edge as close as she dared and looked down but could see nothing but darkness.

"Ciel step back! It's dangerous there" Sebastian said. About to drag her away from the edge, Sebastian suddenly turned as someone appeared just a few feet from their camp.

Raiden had arrived.

Without saying a word, Raiden rushed to attack. Sebastian unhesitatingly ran to meet him head on. They used no weapons but their razor-sharp claws made a ringing sound when it made contact like steel clashing against steel.

"Seb..." Ciel tried to call out but realized that she didn't know which one was the real Sebastian. "Stop this please!" she said instead but neither one paid attention to her pleas. She could only watch helplessly as they attacked each other continuously. Their movements were so fast they were a mere blur and they kicked up so much dust it looked as if they were in the middle of a sand storm. Ciel couldn't tell if one of them was gaining the upper hand or which one was injured when a spray of blood was briefly seen.

Sebastian jumped backwards when Raiden slashed at the spot where he had been standing just a second before. But he immediately countered with a stab towards Raiden who twisted out of reach so Sebastian's claws merely grazed his arm. Raiden didn't even spare a glance towards his wound but instead tried to kick Sebastian who somersaulted overhead. Normally powerful fighters, they were both huffing from exhaustion and suffering from numerous cuts and bruises but they both refused to back down. They each firmly believed that they were fighting for what is right. And they both stubbornly insisted that the other is wrong. Perhaps a feud that has lasted more than a lifetime is impossible to overcome.

Ciel watched anxiously as the two men fought with unsuppressed violence. Never had she felt as useless as she did at that moment, knowing that she will only get herself killed if she stepped between them. But Ciel was tired of always being a victim, of needing to be rescued.

"STOP THIS NOW!" she screamed. Both men immediately paused mid-fight in surprise, their claws just inches from rending each other.

"I've had enough of this! I am sick and tired of being dragged into this mess! Of being lied to! Of being kept in the dark!" The two men can only stare at her in shock as her anger washed over them like a tidal wave.

"Do you hear me?! I will not tolerate this anymore! I'm done with both of you!" With that she turned her back on them and ran towards the ravine where the speck of light she saw earlier has now grown into a full sized portal suspended in mid-air.

"Ciel no!" both men shouted behind her but they were too far away to reach her on time. At the very edge of the ravine, she jumped off and went straight into the portal which immediately closed behind her.


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: I would love to hear what you think of this latest plot twist :-) Thanks for keeping up with the story.

Chapter 34

Two well-dressed gentlemen stood on a hill at the outskirt of a seaside town. From their vantage point, they could see that this was a prosperous town. Cobblestones paved the roads, plant boxes in front of every window were overflowing with flowers, smart-looking carriages carried affluent locals to their destinations. Ships big and small were moored at the docks, carrying goods from exotic lands. Merchants plied their wares at the bustling market while bells over shop doors tinkled with a merry tune. The sky was blue and a soft, salty breeze blew in from the sea. In every respect, the town of Alfheimr resembled a typical European town except for one fact - the residents while human-looking had pointed ears for they were elves. The men, noting this important detail, arranged their hair to cover their ears and shoved their hats more firmly upon their heads to hide their horns. They were not afraid of being set upon by a mob, but they had important business here so they needed to blend in. They must find Ciel.

Their destination was the mansion of Baron Kelvin, a rich, eccentric businessman who owned many establishments in this town including a circus. Baron Kelvin is known for his passion for collecting exotic items. He made this town his home because of all the ships coming in, so he could immediately get his hands on anything that might strike his fancy. Sebastian and Raiden hoped that they could offer him something to make him help them in their search and that he would want the item so much, he would overlook the fact that they are demons.

When the portal closed, the two frantically searched for a way to bring her back. Finally, they agreed to call a truce and work together as their goals for the moment were the same. Now they found themselves pretending to be businessmen interested in investing money in the baron's circus. A circus is very popular but is nonetheless a very costly endeavor. Add to that the fact that the Baron had a very expensive hobby for exotic items usually fetch exorbitant sums. Both men were more than willing to spend any amount just to rescue Ciel but they were unwilling to waste any time in this town if she wasn't here, hence their need for the assistance of a local.

Sebastian and Raiden were waiting in the baron's garishly decorated salon. Colors clashed and knick-knacks were haphazardly placed giving the room the feel of a museum, boasting the riches within. Baron Kelvin, despite all his money had unrefined taste. Both brothers shuddered in revulsion at the blatant display but remained silent. Soon a portly gentleman entered. He was getting on in years but the greedy light in his eyes could be clearly seen. He was dressed much too formally for receiving guests in his own home but he wanted to impress prospective investors. After the pleasantries, Sebastian decided to get down to business.

"As you can see, we are not from around here" he began. "We need your aid in finding someone and in that regard, we are more than willing to invest a significant sum in one of your businesses, perhaps your circus?"

"Exactly how much is a significant sum?" the baron made no pretense about what he wanted.

Sebastian named a sum and although Baron Kelvin was obviously impressed, he acted coy to get more. Unwilling to waste time haggling, Sebastian played his trump card.

"I have heard that you are something of a connoisseur of fine artifacts. If money doesn't sway you then perhaps this will" Sebastian said and he pulled out a jeweled dagger with intricate carvings on the obsidian blade. Avarice immediately glittered in the baron's eyes and his hands twitched as if to reach for the dagger but Sebastian kept it out of his reach.

"This was used in sacrificial ceremonies by a people long extinct to curry favor from a vengeful god. Whoever was deemed worthy to be sacrificed found themselves at the sharp end of this blade. No one was spared. The same blade slayed both commoner and royalty" Sebastian's explanation only whet the baron's appetite so the terms of their contract was quickly settled.

"I shall hold on to this blade until you have fulfilled your end of the bargain" At Sebastian's words, the baron feared of losing not only the artifact but such veritable treasure chests. He cannot allow them to walk out of here without a failsafe when his mind hit upon a solution.

"Since you are new in this town, allow me to offer you my hospitality..." but Raiden declined his offer.

"That won't be necessary. We have rented a manor in the opposite end of town and we find our temporary accommodations quite adequate" he said firmly.

"Then at least allow me to lend you one of my servants. Good help is so hard to find these days" as he waited for his summoned butler to arrive, the baron was thinking. _I will send to them that incompetent young lad Joker has just hired. This way, I won't spend another penny on his mistakes and I can use him to spy on these brothers,_ he thought slyly.

"Instruct Robin to work hard and that he must not disgrace my name with his incompetence" Baron Kelvin told his butler.

 _Disgrace? Don't make me laugh, you're the one who's disgraceful sending a spy on his new business partners,_ Raiden thought sourly.

Upon arrival at their rented house, the new valet was already there waiting for them. Raiden took no notice of the young man as he was aware that Sebastian would have caught on to the baron's scheme. Instead, he made plans to go searching for Ciel in the next town.

"There's no sense in both of us staying here. We could cover more ground if we searched separately" he said.

"She's here..." Sebastian began but Raiden cut him off.

"You may have absolute faith in your witch's powers but I don't" he replied.

Seeing Raiden's determination, Sebastian allowed him to leave. Finally, he was alone with his new valet. As he stared at the nervous young man wearing an eyepatch he thought "She's definitely here."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Ciel stood nervously by the door. She couldn't understand why the two demons who were supposedly mortal enemies were now renting a house together. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she first saw them arrive. Luckily, she was inside the house so she had time to compose herself before she faced them. Not only were they not fighting, they were quite civil to one another. _What is going on?!_

She heard one was called Raiden and the other was Sebastian. But because of her doubts on her memories, she cannot simply accept that the one who remained is the real Sebastian so she kept her identity hidden. It was a good thing that she had already decided to disguise herself before she even found out who she would be working for.

As the other demon walked out the door, he cast a quick glance in her direction and Ciel held her breath in fear of discovery. But he passed her without a backward glance so she breathed a sigh of relief. When she raised her head, she realized that Sebastian was staring at her. In her nervousness, she almost checked if her eyepatch was still covering her eye. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and dampened her back but she kept a stoic facade. She kept her breathing even and refrained from fidgeting under the intense scrutiny. _Please remain where you are and just keep drinking your tea_ she silently prayed.

When he stood up and walked towards her, she almost took a step back herself but the wall behind her prevented it. Hoping that the demon did not notice her telltale movement, she kept her eyes forward, not meeting his eyes. When he reached her, he stood very close and remained watching her silently.

Finally, she could stand the suspense no more and asked "Was there something you needed my lord?"

"There is" was all he said. He leaned one shoulder against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked relaxed and seemingly intent on spending some time chatting with her. Ciel on the other hand was anything but relaxed. _Nobles do not socialize with the hired help doesn't he know that?!_ Ciel inwardly raged.

"Then how may I serve you my lord?" she asked, his staring was beginning to unnerve her.

"There's no need to rush. I just wanted to get to know you better" he said lazily. "You remind me of someone."

Upon hearing that, Ciel stiffened and swallowed nervously. "I hear that a lot my lord."

Sebastian's sharp eyes missed nothing but all he said was "Is that so?"

Hoping to divert his attention, she replied "I heard from the butler that you are looking for someone. Would you like me to go out and make inquiries?"

"In due time. But now that you mentioned it, where do most of the residents here go for amusement?" he asked.

Ciel tried to figure out what his plan was but came up with nothing so she answered truthfully "The circus that Baron Kelvin owns is very popular. They will present some new acts next week so a lot of people will come."

"You seem to know a lot about the circus, did you also perform?" he probed further.

"Me?! Heavens no!" she laughed in genuine amusement. "I was terrible at everything they tried to teach me. Everyone was relieved when they heard I'll be sent here to work for you."

"So if you weren't from the circus and you were not a valet before, who did you work for?" he queried.

It was almost too late by the time Ciel noticed the hole she dug herself into. Hoping to stall for time, instead of answering his question she asked "Why do you think I was not a valet before?"

"You should have opened the door for my brother as he was leaving" he said drily. _That among other things_ he thought silently.

Inwardly, Ciel grimaced. She belatedly remembered that Sebastian used to open doors for her too but she assumed that was because he was an exceptionally good butler. Now she realized that perhaps Raiden looked at her before he left because he was wondering why she wasn't doing her job properly. _I'm such an idiot!_ she thought.

"Forgive me my lord! I am indeed new at this job! It won't happen again!" she said in a rush. The people in the circus might be kind but they would also never take her back. Everyone there has to earn their keep and she simply did not have any useful skills. She can read and write but there wasn't much need for that in the circus.

As she was thinking all this, Sebastian was busy with his own thoughts. _Excellent! She has no choice but to remain in my employ. Just wait Ciel, I will unmask you. Who knew playing cat and mouse could be so much fun?_ he thought slyly.

"Please my lord don't dismiss me. I need this job!" she pleaded not realizing that she was further playing into Sebastian's hands.

"Never mind that. I was never one to stand on ceremony anyway" he said dismissively. "So where did you come from?"

Ciel's mind momentarily blanked and she blurted the first thought that came into her head "I used to live in another town south of here."

"What's the name of the town?" he asked again.

Ciel, unable to meet his eyes, looked anywhere but him until her eyes alighted on a lifesaver. "Licht! That's the name of the town!" she blurted out.

Although disbelieving, Sebastian did not know enough about this realm to call her bluff. He had no choice but to let her go for the moment. Like a bat out of hell, she was gone before he even finished speaking. Left alone, Sebastian sat on the settee and saw the tin containing tea leaves on the table. On the side of the tin was written 'Licht".


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Ciel sluggishly got out of bed the next morning, her tousled hair a testament to her sleepless night. She kept replaying in her head her conversation with Sebastian and wondered if she revealed her identity to him in any way. The fact that he hadn't fired her did not give her much comfort, knowing that Sebastian is very good at playing games.

She put a teapot over the stove to boil water for Sebastian's tea all the while grumbling that as a demon he doesn't really need tea. _I suppose I should be grateful that is all he wants,_ she thought to herself, _breakfast would be a disaster as I don't know how to cook._ The people at the circus taught her as much as they could but a few weeks is really not enough time to learn much especially since this was an entirely alien world to her. Oh, there were a lot of similarities to her old world but there were also major differences such as the use of magic in mundane things. Being elves, everyone here was born with a modicum of magic which they used openly to do their daily chores. Ciel, having not an ounce of magic, was forced to do everything from scratch. As she was waiting for the water to boil, she heard something like a pebble strike the glass window. When she went to investigate, she saw that Doll, one of the members of Circus, was outside.

When Ciel first arrived in this realm, Doll found her unconscious in the forest just outside the town. The circus members nursed her back to health and offered her a place to stay at least until she was back on her feet. They were initially reluctant but Doll reminded them that at one time they too were homeless. Apparently, they were abandoned by their families for being physically flawed in one way or another. Joker, the ring master, lost his hand to frost bite and now wears a prosthetic. The others had similar defects as well. Elves valued beauty so imperfections were shunned. They were left to fend for themselves on the streets until Baron Kelvin paid for their prosthetic limbs and gave them jobs in the circus.

"How are you faring Robin?" Doll asked.

"He hasn't kicked me out yet so that's a good thing" Ciel replied. Doll transforms into a beautiful and graceful tight rope walker when the circus is performing but in reality, she's a bit of a tomboy. Since Ciel used to be a boy and with their ages relatively close, the two of them got along fairly well.

"Everyone was really worried so they sent me here to check on you" she said.

"Did they think I would burn the house down?" Ciel asked with some ire but deep inside she thought, _I can't really blame them for thinking that._

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist. Accidents can happen" she said diplomatically. "Anyway come visit us when you have the time." Getting Ciel's promise that she would drop by on her day off, Doll finally went on her way.

As Ciel watched the girl go, she was thankful that Doll was the one who found her. It was also Doll's idea to disguise her as a boy. Having lived in the streets, Doll learned some things a sheltered girl wouldn't know about.

Unknown to Ciel, Sebastian saw her unexpected visitor.

By the time Ciel arrived in Sebastian's bedroom, he was already seated at the small table by the balcony. Realizing that she arrived late, Ciel hastened to serve him. Being new at this, she splashed a drop of tea onto the saucer. Although Sebastian kept silent, Ciel saw his smirk as she carefully poured him another cup all the while imagining pouring the tea over his head.

"You forgot to set the table" he said in lieu of thanks.

"Forgive me my lord, I thought you wouldn't have breakfast since all you asked for was tea" Ciel replied.

"None the less you should always be prepared" he said.

As Ciel went back to the kitchen, she was fuming. _He doesn't eat food so why should I set the table?! But as a servant, I can't point out the fact that he's a demon._

Once the table was set, Sebastian held up the fork for inspection. He sighed and said nothing. Ciel could only grit her teeth in frustration. She polished the silver earlier but the blasted things just wouldn't shine. She hoped Sebastian wouldn't notice. _How the hell did he get them to shine before?!_

When he was done, Sebastian ordered Ciel to prepare his clothes. While she was doing this, Ciel suddenly realized that as Sebastian's valet, she would have to undress him. Ciel's face turned red once again and her hands shook as she laid his clothes on the bed. _Keep calm! Keep calm!_ she repeated the mantra in her head even as her heartbeat sped up. Sebastian, sharp as always, noticed when she finally caught on to his trap.

"Is something the matter Robin?" he asked innocently.

Ciel could barely speak in her shock but she managed to gasp out "Forgive me my lord I forgot to put out the fire in the stove downstairs!"

Ciel ran out of the bedroom so fast Sebastian thought he could see burn marks on the rug. When she was gone, he laughed softly to himself. _You can run but you can't hide._

Much to Ciel's eternal mortification, she had no choice but to hide in the kitchen for she had no idea if he would actually wait for her to help him dress. When Sebastian rang the bell to summon her, she had no choice but to face him once again.

Ciel could not quite look Sebastian in the eyes as she apologized for leaving the way she did.

"Tsk tsk you should be more careful. You almost burned this house down" Sebastian chided her.

Ciel could only nod in response. _If word of this gets out, the circus members will never let me live it down,_ she thought disgustedly.

"Well come along now, we're going on a little trip" he said.

In the carriage, Ciel studiously avoided looking in Sebastian's direction. Afraid that her pitiful performance this morning would be brought up again, she refrained from conversing with Sebastian during their ride so she was unable to ask where they were going. When the carriage finally stopped, she got out and realized that they were at the circus.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: Sorry for the late post. I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 37

The circus was situated on an empty field at the edge of town right were the forest began. The big tent was gaily painted and flags merrily swayed in the breeze. There was still an hour to go before the show began but some people were already strolling about. Children and adults alike were watching entranced the tricks performed by the animals. While a small group of onlookers laughed uproariously at the antics of the clowns. Ciel walked beside Sebastian as she quietly enjoyed the sights. Unknown to her, Sebastian sensed a sinister air underneath all the gaiety. Perhaps it was because he was a demon that he sensed the darkness in others or perhaps it was because he had a horrific childhood, whatever the reason, he knew the smiles on everyone's faces hid a darker secret. Ever vigilant for Ciel's safety, he acted cool as he tried to find the source of his disquiet but could find nothing amiss. About to enter one of the tents, a loud voice rang out "You there! That tent is off limits!"

Sebastian stopped and turned around to see a clown dressed in a fancy suit complete with a black velvet top hat coming towards him. Although he was smiling, his smile did not reach his eyes. "I'm sorry sir but this tent is off limits to guests" he said politely.

Sebastian was equally polite as he answered "Oh do forgive me. I was so curious about everything I quite forgot myself."

Sebastian could sense nothing suspicious about this man, none the less, he looked as if he was an actor in a play speaking his lines but never really showing his true self. _I'm going to keep my eye on you,_ Sebastian thought.

"That's alright, no harm done" he said genially. Then he noticed Ciel. "Robin I did not expect to see you here today!"

"Neither did I" she replied drily. Then recalling her situation "This is my employer, Mr. Sebastian." And turning to Sebastian, she said "This is Joker, he is the ring master of this circus."

As the two men shook hands, Sebastian said "What perfect timing! I wanted to learn more about this circus as my brother and I were considering becoming business partners with Baron Kelvin."

"In that case then, I can take you inside the tent so we can be comfortable while we discuss business" and Joker led the way inside.

While Joker kept Sebastian busy, the other members of the circus took this opportunity to talk to Ciel.

"Well how are you doing at your new job Robin?" Beast asked. She was actually a pretty lady with curly black hair, wearing a short corseted dress and fishnet stockings. Her stage name was Beast because she is the animal tamer, teaching tricks to the tigers and other dangerous animals.

"Actually I'm quite surprised you lasted this long" interjected Wendy. She is older than she looks but growing up on the streets with barely anything to eat, her growth was stunted thus making her look like a child.

"I was lucky that Mr. Sebastian doesn't stand on ceremony and is very lenient" Ciel was forced to admit despite her reluctance. She then tried to ask if she could stay over on her day off just to get away from Sebastian even if it's just one day, but to her surprise they declined.

"Sorry Robin we're all kinda busy right now practicing some new acts" Dagger said apologetically.

Ciel felt a bit hurt when understanding dawned, that she is no longer welcome here. Then she remembered that they didn't really want her to stay in first place and would have ended up on the street if not for Doll's insistence.

Ciel was quiet on the way back, realizing that Doll was the only one who misses her. Sebastian, sensing her melancholy mood, left her alone with her thoughts. Upon arrival at the mansion however, he ordered her to prepare a bath for him. Ciel, who was still morose complied without a word. When the tub was full, Sebastian entered the bathing chamber wearing only a bath robe. It was obvious that he was naked underneath. Ciel's mind blanked for a moment then a blush suffused her entire face. She stared at the ground as she stammered "M-my lord! I'll l-leave you to your - your bath now!"

"And where do you think you're going?" Sebastian asked silkily as he leaned lazily against the door, blocking the only means of escape.

"I...I have...um...chores to do!" she gasped "Yes downstairs! In the kitchen!"

"Whatever it is can wait. You stay here and assist me with my bath" and with that he dropped his robe on the floor.

When Ciel heard the water splash in the tub, she finally had the courage to raise her eyes off the floor only to stare straight into Sebastian's amused face. _Aaahhh! He's got the gall to laugh at my predicament when there's nothing funny about this at all!_ Ciel silently fumed.

"Forgive me my lord but I have never assisted anyone with their bath before" she said.

"Nonsense! There's nothing to it. Just grab the wash cloth and you can start by scrubbing my back" Sebastian replied.

With no other excuse, Ciel sat on the small stool at the end of the tub and rolled her sleeves up. Sebastian used to bathe and dress Ciel before but he always wore gloves. Although Ciel is only touching his back right now, it could be said that this is the first time she is touching someone intimately. Ciel's blush has not yet subsided so she is glad that he couldn't see her face. As the minutes ticked by, Ciel realized that Sebastian's skin is very smooth and her movements slowed unconsciously. _He's not very muscular but he actually has muscles_ , Ciel thought to herself. When she realized the direction her thoughts were taking, she blushed even more.

"Are you perhaps trying to remove the skin off my back?" Sebastian asked drily.

Only then did Ciel notice that in her attempt to scrub her thoughts clean, she was also scrubbing Sebastian furiously and his back was now red all over. As Ciel stammered out an apology, Sebastian finally released her and told her to retire for the night. When the last echo of her pounding feet has died down, Sebastian rose from the bath. Knowing that Ciel is too embarrassed to leave her room again until morning, he can now go about his business undetected. He left the mansion on silent feet, heading for the circus.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note: This is a little background on Raiden, I thought his character needed some fleshing out. Also, this is mostly solo scenes for our characters. Lastly, I won't be posting a new chapter this weekend but there will definitely be a new one between June 9-11. I hope you all come back then :-)

Chapter 38

Raiden quickly went from town to town searching for Ciel. Unlike his brother, he did not have the patience to deal with other races he deemed inferior to himself. As a powerful being, he did not see the need to blend in or to play nice. Even now, he could not understand his brother's fascination with humans. He silently conceded that Ciel was indeed someone special but he saw almost everyone else as pathetic, greedy weaklings, slave to their own desires and weaknesses.

 _But your own mother was a slave to her own weakness, her pride led to her downfall,_ a sly voice in his head pointed out. _True,_ he admitted to himself, _but she had the power and viciousness to back up that overweening pride._

Thinking of his mother led him to compare Ciel and Carmila. Ciel, like most humans, did not possess any magic or extraordinary qualities, however, she radiated a quiet strength, something born from surviving a terrible ordeal. What does not destroy you, makes you stronger. This phrase fits Ciel to a "t". It takes a tremendous amount of strength to retain one's sense of self, pride and honor after a tragedy. As a demon, he has a healthy respect for strength and he finally understands why his brother was willing to risk everything to get her back. Now he feels guilty for kidnapping Ciel. Although he did not owe her anything, he still felt bad about dragging her into the middle of their squabble. His primary aim is to put her out of Sebastian's reach so she could live a normal life. He still wanted to take his revenge on Sebastian but he would do so without relying on anyone.

Since he had no clues as to Ciel's whereabouts, Raiden decided to try to find the mystical caves instead. As soon as she is found, they can proceed to restore her memory. Finally, he reached the edge of what is known as the Misty Forest. Earlier, he heard from some locals about the existence of caves within this forest that everyone avoids. It is said that anyone who enters this forest never comes out the same. They either emerge deranged or soon commit suicide.

From the outside, all those stories seem possible. Thick fog wended between the trees, hence the name. It doesn't help that the tree trunks and branches were all white, giving the forest an eerie visage. The trees were so tall that no sunlight reached the forest floor. Not a single animal could be seen and the thick moss on the ground muffled all sound. A strange cold permeated the place covering everything with a thin layer of ice.

Having grown up in savage surroundings, Raiden entered alone and unafraid. Almost immediately, he found a well-trodden path on the frozen ground as if everyone who dared to enter this place was led to only one destination. Without much effort, he found the mystical caves. Raiden felt a sense of anticlimax, he expected a bit more difficulty in finding a supposedly magical place.

Once inside the cave, it branched off into several more caves but they all looked ordinary in every way. Strangely, the fog and frost stayed outside the cave as if there was an unseen barrier. As Raiden walked further in, he noticed that the ceiling gradually rose until he was in a vast cavern. There was a faint glow on the walls clearly showing that there was nothing else in there except for more rocks. Thinking that he made a pointless trip, Raiden turned to go when his sharp hearing caught a faint sound. He couldn't sense another being in there but he thought the sound seemed like voices.

"Who's there?" he said but only his voice echoed back to him. He turned to leave believing that he was just mistaken when the sound came again, louder this time.

"Show yourself!" he demanded, beginning to get annoyed. As he listened, he couldn't make out the words but it seemed as if there was more than just one person talking. Gradually, wispy smoke appeared in front of him. The smoke twisted and undulated until it formed into shapes. The shapes began to form into beings, from them came the voices that Raiden heard. They paid him no mind as if he wasn't there at all. These ghostly beings began to act as if actors in a play but the story is one that Raiden never wished to remember. They were showing him his past and now he realized why anyone who went in here was driven to madness.

Sebastian ran on silent feet, hopping from one rooftop to the next effortlessly. At this late hour, not a soul was about. Only the shining full moon witnessed his rapid progress towards the circus. As he ran, his mind went over the day's events. Nothing strange happened but for some reason something was niggling at his senses, as if there was something right in front of him that he could not see. He recalled the snippets of conversation he overheard with his sharp hearing, of people disappearing without a trace. In a busy town such as this, it is inevitable that crime would occur but what's strange about the disappearances is that the victims seemed to have nothing in common. Also, some of them made unlikely targets such as beggars, prostitutes and drunkards.

Although Sebastian had very few clues to go on regarding this mystery, he could not help but investigate. There was a malicious aura from this circus and he felt that the two was somehow connected.

Once he reached the circus, he began stealthily searching the tents but found nothing suspicious. He then retreated to a secluded corner as he thought to himself, _if I don't uncover anything tonight, I will grab Ciel and return to my realm. I know she will not appreciate the brute force but I will not place her in harms way._

Then to his shock, he saw the very object of his protection waltz into the circus grounds.


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for coming back to my story. As usual, I welcome any comments. I hope you enjoy this one :-)

Chapter 39

Sebastian could only watch helplessly as Ciel blithely walked into the circus grounds with Doll, completely unaware of the danger surrounding her. Stealthily, he moved closer while still remaining hidden in the shadows.

"Come on Doll. What could be so special about your new routines that you have to do it in the middle of the night? Some of us need to get up early in the morning you know" Ciel griped.

"You're already here so you might as well stay and see" Doll said, still without explaining why she had to drag Ciel all the way to the circus at such a late hour.

Finally they entered the big tent. Inside all the other first string members were simply standing there as if they were waiting for Ciel's arrival. When they saw her, they all got up and approached. Joker was the first to reach her.

"Robin how lovely to see you again" Joker began.

Remembering their rejection the day before, Ciel was a bit standoffish this time. "Can we just get this over with? I need to get back before it's discovered that I'm gadding about town in the wee hours" she said by way of greeting.

"Aww don't be like that love" Joker began but as Ciel continued to pout, his face turned serious. "Fine then if you insist."

Joker stared intently at Ciel. She saw herself reflected in Joker's eyes and for some reason, she couldn't look away. Gradually, everything else faded. The world around them became still and silent. Her body wouldn't move, she tried to speak but her mouth stayed shut.

 _What's happening to me?!_ she screamed in her mind, now completely alarmed. _Joker is hypnotizing me!_ she finally realized. Her anger at his betrayal gave her the strength to break free. She gasped loudly and struggled for breath. Her knees gave out from under her and she fell to the ground. Ciel felt as if she ran for hours when in truth it all happened in just a few seconds.

Joker has never met a person who could break free from his hypnosis. He stood there in shock watching Ciel attempt to stand. But before she could get up, Beast was crouching down in front of her and blew a handful of powder into Ciel's face who immediately fell asleep.

When Sebastian saw Ciel fall unconscious, his plan to stay hidden was unceremoniously discarded. He leapt out of his hiding place and charged the group standing over Ciel's prone form. But he was spotted before he even reached them. Dagger threw his knives and Sebastian easily swatted them away with his claws but Jumbo, the strongest member of the circus, effortlessly tossed a crate towards him. It was too large to slice through so Sebastian was forced to change directions. Peter, though small in stature had good aim and he shot some arrows which missed Sebastian by a hair's breadth. Tired of this foreplay, Sebastian's demonic power began to rise in order to release his flames when someone shouted "Stop!"

When he looked towards the voice, Wendy had a dagger to Ciel's throat. "Unless you want to see her bleed, you better surrender now" she threatened.

Unwilling to gamble with Ciel's safety, Sebastian begrudgingly surrendered. They put shackles on his hands and feet. When they wrapped chains around his torso, Sebastian began to worry. There were strange markings on the chains which glowed red from the flickering torches. He felt as if he was being strangled from the inside as well as the outside. The chains burned through his clothing as if coated in acid and he began to bleed. He struggled briefly but the chains held fast.

"There's no need for that" Joker said coldly. "These chains are especially made to restrain demons."

"Oh? And where would you get such a thing?" Sebastian asked casually although in truth, he was berating himself for underestimating them.

"A seaside town such as Alfheimr gets a lot of exotic things and strangers from foreign lands, some as far as another dimension" Peter taunted.

"Be quiet" Joker snapped and the younger man immediately lapsed into silence. But Sebastian's curiosity was already aroused.

"So someone warned you about me. Then let Robin go, she has nothing to do with this" Sebastian said.

"On the contrary, she's our primary target. You just happened to be in the way" and with that Joker ordered their party to head out.

Jumbo picked up Ciel while Dagger and Peter guarded Sebastian. They proceeded to a hidden trap door which led underground. Silently, they walked through the tunnels until they came out to a small clearing in the forest. In the center of the clearing were large stones that stood upright in a circle. At first, Sebastian thought that there were strange markings carved on the stone, like the ones on the chains wrapped around him. But upon closer inspection, the markings turned out to be faces, faces in agony that were too life-like to be mere carvings. Sebastian's blood turned cold when he realized that there was space in the circle for one more.

Ciel slowly awoke to the sound of voices around her. At first, she thought she was too stiff that's why she couldn't move but then realized that she was lying bound on the ground. Before panic could set in, she heard Sebastian's voice and the fact that he was near steadied her nerves. She opened her eyes to mere slits and observed her surroundings while listening to the conversation. Sebastian was kneeling on the ground, bound like her and bleeding from his wounds. She saw that Baron Kelvin was there too, over-dressed as usual, as if his vanity constantly prodded him to proclaim the power and money he holds. For some reason, the Baron seems to have aged considerably since Ciel last saw him.

Leaning heavily on his walking stick, the Baron gasped with difficulty "Quickly Joker search him for the obsidian blade!"

While Joker searched, Sebastian sneered "There was no need to go to such lengths Baron. I would have happily given it to you had you fulfilled your end of the bargain."

"My time is too precious to waste on that ridiculous bargain" he said angrily.

"So right from the start you had no intention of abiding by the terms we have agreed upon" Sebastian pointed out.

"No because you see, I also need the girl" the Baron replied.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and asked "For what?"

"For my rebirth" he said.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The light from the full moon was partially obscured by clouds so that everything in sight was shrouded in shadows. In the center of the clearing, stood the group, surrounded by the grotesque stone statues. As Baron Kelvin told his tale, his feelings about his past became clear, like lava bursting forth from a volcano, burning everything in its path.

"I was born from a well-to-do family" he began. "I wasn't the brightest student in class but I earned good grades. When I left school and joined high society, I followed social etiquette. I was never athletic so instead I dabbled in the arts. As my collection grew, so did my fortune. One would think that with my background, invitations to parties and the like would come daily. But no," at this, his voice hardened "for you see, I was born with plain looks and to elves, being born ugly may as well be a death sentence for you."

Everyone's attention was focused on the tale while Sebastian was quietly working on his bonds. "An elf's greatest weakness is vanity" the baron continued "so I was never accepted. I was tolerated but only because they were afraid I might use my money against them. None the less, I knew they were all laughing behind my back. Someone like you" he pointed at Sebastian "who was born beautiful could never imagine what it was like to always be on the outside looking in. It may sound unbelievable to you, but look at this lot!" At this, he swept his hand in an arc, encompassing the circus members "Their own families abandoned them! Just because they were born with defects, when none of it was their fault!"

The members all looked down as if in shame but Sebastain had seen too much of the world to be easily swayed. "So are you saying you actually rescued them?" he asked.

"Of course! No one else would have associated with such filth" the Baron continued on, unaware that the circus members now looked upon him in a different light "I gave them those prosthetics. I gave them a new lease on life."

Sebastian mocked "What life? The life of criminals? Ones who prey upon the weak? Stop deluding yourself! You only helped yourself."

The Baron seethed with rage, his face turning almost purple in his anger "You may disdain what I have done, but that is more than their own flesh and blood has ever done for them!"

The clouds overhead finally revealed the moon and the light seemed to have brought the baron back to his senses. "Enough of this! Once I perform the ritual, I will be reborn into a new being. One who is perfect in every way. With my beauty, power and money every last person who rejected me before will be forced to accept me with open arms. Joker give me the dagger" he imperiously ordered. But to his surprise, Joker simply inspected the blade and remained where he stood.

"Not so fast" Joker said. He was still in full costume but now he gave off a sinister aura. "We had a deal, once we bring the girl and the demon to you, you will release us from our contract."

"But" Peter cut in "what guarantee do we have that you will fulfill your end of the bargain?"

"This is not the time for..." Baron Kelvin said angrily when Dagger cut in as well "You just broke your agreement with this demon and we're still supposed to trust you?"

"You fools! You don't understand! The ritual must be performed before midnight strikes otherwise all these beings that I have sacrificed before will be wasted" he said in a near shout.

Ciel finally realized that the statues were those of the missing persons. Baron Kelvin had them kidnapped and offered in the unholy ritual, all for his ambition. It dawned on Ciel that he needed Sebastian's dagger to complete the final step of the ritual and that she was brought along as the last sacrifice. To everyone's shock, Sebastian began laughing.

"You thought you were screwing with me when you betrayed me but you actually screwed yourself Baron" Sebastian said.

"Laugh all you want now. This is the last time anyone will ever mock me" the baron vowed.

"You're right. This is the last" Beast said. From her skirt pocket, she withdrew the contract papers they all signed before the baron gave them their prosthetics. In their desperation, none of them read the full contents of the contract, not realizing that they all agreed to serve him until he releases them. Because it was bound by magic, they could not disobey his orders. However, the baron never ordered them not to steal and destroy the contract. He simply hid it. The previous day, they found out where it was hidden. They sent everyone away with the pretense that they were practicing new acts so they could carry out their plan. Now they finally got their hands on it. Beast quickly shredded the pages and all of them felt as if a great weight was lifted from their shoulders.

"You ungrateful wretches! I should have left you in the trash where I found you!" he screamed, uncaring of who might hear.

"You're right. You should have left us alone. We would have been better off without your 'help'" Wendy said, her bitterness plain to see.

"For me, it wasn't the difficult and dangerous jobs you sent us on" Jumbo said, in his rumbling voice "It was the hope you gave us only to cruelly dash them before our very eyes. Before you came along, we had no hope, we had no dreams. But you made us believe that it might all be within our reach."

"It is within reach! Don't you see?" the baron cajoled. "You too can become perfect! Then everyone will accept you!"

"You can stop lying now" Joker said coldly. "We know the details of the ritual. You need to sacrifice thirteen lives, but not just any lives. They must be from another dimension, for crossing portals gives that person a magical essence that you will then receive upon their death. But there's not enough of that magical essence to transform all of us is there? Just you."

"Too bad Baron your dream is also within reach but just like us you won't get it" Doll finally spoke up. It was then that Ciel realized, Doll knew all along what might happen. Doll betrayed her too.

Together the group descended upon the Baron. "Get back! How dare you lay your filthy hands on me!" As his screams faded away, he fell to the ground. Blood poured from his many wounds, soaking into the soil beneath his body. While everyone was busy, Sebastian removed his chains and quickly untied Ciel but before they could disappear into the night, the group had surrounded them.


	41. Chapter 41

Standing in the forest in the middle of the night while surrounded by enemies, Ciel asked herself _Why does it always come to this? Am I destined to always be betrayed?_ Deep in her heart she cried in despair but outwardly showed no sign of her feelings.

"Ciel" Joker began. At her startled look, he said "Yes we knew who you were right from the start. A stranger came to us one night, offering us a way to gain our freedom."

"So all this time you've been lying to her" Sebastian pointed out in a cold voice.

"Not entirely" Beast said in a pleading voice. "We didn't want to care for you but against our better judgement, we did anyway."

"But despite 'caring' for her, you still found the strength to betray her" Sebastian sneered.

"It's not like that!" Wendy protested. "We would have avoided bringing you here tonight had there been another way."

"What a convenient excuse" the demon mocked.

"It's true" Peter said in a hard voice. "We decided that we'll sacrifice you instead."

Upon hearing that, Ciel went numb all over.

"If that's the truth, then let her go now" Sebastian said, equally implacable.

"Wait! You can't just decide..." but no one was listening to Ciel's protest.

"Ha! You want us to believe that as soon as we let her go, you'll willingly sacrifice yourself for her?" Dagger asked.

"Yes" was the simple reply.

"No! You can't..." again Ciel's words went unheeded.

"Why would a demon like you sacrifice himself for a mere human?" Jumbo asked, still suspicious.

"Who cares what my reason is? What matters is that we both get what we want" Sebastian replied carelessly.

"Stop this now!" Ciel shouted. Finally, she had everyone's attention. "I cannot allow you to sacrifice him in my place."

"But why?" Doll asked genuinely puzzled. "You hardly know him and you've only been together for a few days. Don't tell me you already care for him?"

"Whatever I feel for him is irrelevant. What you're talking about is murder! I cannot simply stand by and let you harm him!" Ciel said, her heart pounding. She knew that if the two sides fought, someone she cares about was bound to get hurt.

"Ciel don't be silly!" Joker reprimanded coldly. "He's a demon. He may not be at fault here but you can rest assured he is not as innocent as he seems. We'll be doing a service to a lot of people by killing him."

"I know he has meted out his fair share of death. But right here, right now, he doesn't deserve the sentence you are bestowing upon him. He has never done anything to harm any of you. What gives you the right to be his judge, jury and executioner?!" Ciel's plea was impassioned and for a moment it seemed as if she has swayed them but their desperation won out.

"I'm sorry Ciel" Peter said, his determination clearly heard. "But if we pass this chance, it may never come again. You don't know what it's like to live as an outcast. To have people turn their eyes away from you as if the mere sight of our deformity was painful to see. To be treated less than animals."

Beast then spoke up "You cannot imagine what it was like to actually dread what tomorrow might bring, if upon waking we find the people sleeping beside us dead from the freezing cold. To know it might happen again and be hepless to stop it."

"Yes I do know what that is like!" Ciel said vehemently. Shocked, they could only stare agape as Ciel continued "You have no idea what I have been through so don't stand there and say that I am completely clueless! But through all my suffering I never once thought that someone else should suffer in my place!"

"Enough! We have decided. You may hate us for this now but this is our only chance at a new life" Joker said.

"Then do what you must. Remember this, I may not be able to fight, but I will fight you to the death to save him" Ciel said, equally determined.

Sebastian felt as if a vise was squeezing his heart. With everything that has happened lately, Ciel was depressed and often doubted herself after Sebastian took her from Raiden. But now, here is irrevocable proof that she is still every inch Ciel Phantomhive, full of courage and honor, memory or not. _Ah Ciel how I've missed you_. Now she is arguing for his sake. No one has ever come to his defense like this, much less fight to death for him. Then his own thoughts brought him back to reality, _What am I a damsel in distress needing to rescued?! I should be the knight in shining armor!_

"It doesn't have to be like this" Ciel's voice was begging.

Suddenly a voice from the dark depths of the forest said "You're right. It will not end like this."

From the shadows emerged a well-dressed man wearing glasses, his red hair gleaming in the moonlight. On one hand, he held a sinister-looking death scythe.

"Grell you're the one behind all this? I suppose you're also the one who tricked Raiden into kidnapping Ciel" Sebastian said, thoroughly incensed with the flamboyant reaper.

"Of course I am. You don't really believe these peons had it in them to think of such a devious scheme do you?" he said carelessly.

"And what exactly is your scheme?" Sebastian asked casually, as if he was merely inquiring about the weather. He relaxed his pose and even managed a small smile inspite of the anger clamoring inside him. As usual a mere smile from Sebastian made this grim reaper giddy. In his excitement to impress the usually stoic demon, he forgot that he had an audience listening avidly to his tale.

"Why I offered them a deal of course, one mutually beneficial. In return for helping them gain their freedom, they must obey the baron when he ordered them to bring Ciel here" he bragged.

"Now why do you want Ciel sacrificed?" Grell, who was busy basking in all of Sebastian's attention, missed his sinister tone.

"To get rid of her of course" he said blithely. Everyone was aghast at his callous declaration but he went on unconcerned. "She is still human, regardless of the changes she went through and thus, her soul still belongs to the grim reapers. But you stole her from the human world when she should have died long ago. Now my orders are to reap her soul one way or another."

Author's Note: Thanks for keeping up with this story. As usual, comments are welcome.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Upon hearing Grell's intentions, Sebastian wasted no more time. He immediately launched an attack against the grim reaper, the circus members temporarily forgotten. He knew his claws stand no chance against the death scythe so quicker than lightning, he stole the obsidian dagger from Joker and sped towards this new threat. Grell barely had enough time to raise his death scythe to parry Sebastian's thrust. Faster than the eye could see, Sebastian kept attacking Grell, who was forced to retreat. Leaping on top of one of the stone statues, Grell was fairly shivering in delight.

"Aaahhh Bassy darling! I missed our macabre dance in the moonlight! Do you remember? We used to do this every night!" he crowed.

"Don't make it sound more dirty than it already is. We did nothing but fight" Sebastian growled before rushing towards Grell again, who simply evaded him.

"Every time you come towards me with that beautiful face I'm tempted to meet you head on with all my love for you!" Grell continued as if he did not hear Sebastian's protest.

Sebastian, who was now on top of the statue, looked down coldly upon Grell, who was on the ground. With the moonlight shining upon him fully, everyone's breath was taken away by the sheer beauty of Sebastian's masculine form. For a moment, Grell stood transfixed and Sebastian took advantage of his preoccupation. To disguise his intention, he pirouetted on one leg and stealthily threw the dagger towards Grell but the reaper was more adept at fighting than he looked. Although he stood there staring in awe at Sebastian, his eyes caught the glint of the blade in the moonlight and managed to dodge just in time, earning nothing more than a shallow cut on the cheek.

"Bassy darling you just ruined my beautiful face!" cried the vain man.

"What happened to 'meeting me head on'?" Sebastian said, not an ounce of sympathy in his demeanor.

"Don't you know?! A woman's face is her crowning glory!" he sobbed.

"That would be a woman's hair" Sebastian said drily.

"Well that too!" he said.

While all this was going on, the members of circus crowded near Ciel, unsure of what to make of this latest development. Although Grell was keeping Sebastian busy, they knew he was not on their side. He had his own agenda for helping them and thus the circus members could not fully trust him. They thought about running away while the two were distracted but they knew they had nowhere to go. Thus they stood there undecided. Finally, Grell turned his attention in their direction.

"You!" he said, glaring at Ciel. "You're the one always standing in the way of our love!" and with that, he rushed towards Ciel. Sebastian watched in horror, knowing he could not reach her in time.

The scene unfolded in slow motion, the roar of the death scythe loud in the silence, Grell's footsteps leaving imprints on the ground, his jacket billowing behind, his red hair gleaming like blood. The circus members could only think _What have we done?! Ciel never did anything to us but we brought her to her death!_ But at the last moment, Doll moved to shield Ciel. The death scythe cut her in half like knife cutting through butter. Her blood spraying in an arc, dousing Ciel all over.

Doll's severed body hit the ground with a loud thud. The sound seemed to have woken the other circus members from their shock and as one, they all attacked Grell, mindless of the peril in their grief. In all the confusion, Sebastian quickly scooped up Ciel and retreated a safe distance from the fighting. But before they could make their escape, it was over too soon. The circus members' meager weapons and fighting skills were no match for Grell. One by one they fell, together in death as they have been during their short, unfortunate lives.

"Those ungrateful wretches! After I tried to help them get what they want, this is how they repay me?!" Grell grumbled while fussing over his clothes which were now in disarray.

His callous words pierced Ciel from her stupor. Her grief translated itself into anger and she let it loose like a dam breaking down walls.

"Ungrateful?! How dare you say that! Why should they be grateful to you? Because you took advantage of their desperation? Because you, like everybody else, used them for their own ends?!" Ciel's tears fell continuously through her tirade, Sebastian helpless to do anything but simply hold her, afraid that she might attack the grim reaper. Grell, for his part, could simply watch Ciel in awe. Glorious in her anger with the moon silhouetting her slim form, she looked like a vengeful goddess covered in blood and darkness.

"You said you're here to right the wrong that Sebastian did but how is it right to kill them?!" Ciel said, pointing to the bodies littered on the ground. "Do their lives have less value because they are not humans? Or because they are deformed? You never got to know them but I did! They tried their best with whatever dismal fate they were born with!"

"Oh please don't make me laugh" Grell said, his tone condescending. Ciel's rebuke finally used the last of his patience. "They tried their best? Do you see these statues? They were all victims of your martyred friends. If this is their best, then I shudder to think what their worst might be like."

"I never said they were blameless!" Ciel countered, unwilling to back down. "Bu they tried! And it's people like you who force them into a corner that made them into what they are." Grell tried to reply but Ciel beat him to it. "Yes I know you never forced them to accept your proposal but how can you dangle food in front of a starving man and not expect him to take a bite? In my eyes you're just as guilty as they are!"

The arrival of another person interrupted their argument. From the tunnels which they used earlier emerged Raiden.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Raiden took in the bizarre scene before him. On one side was the grim reaper, still immaculate and elegantly dressed, although it was obvious that he'd been busy what with all the severed limbs scattered about. On the other side was Sebastian who was clearly holding back.

But the one who made this whole scene bizarre was Ciel. Covered in blood, she looked as if she was a victim of some heinous crime or at the very least, a dreadful accident. But Raiden heard her long before he came out of the tunnel. In her eyes, one could clearly see that she was in pain and grieving the loss of her friends, but not only was she uncowed, she was attacking the grim reaper. Her words were not those of a person in despair, no, they were the words of a person seeking vengeance. She may be the smallest and weakest being here tonight, but her courage far surpassed them all.

 _Damn it! Why did he have to show up now of all times?!_ Sebastian thought. With the circus members gone, Sebastian was confident that he could take on Grell one on one, but with Raiden around, he couldn't afford to leave Ciel unprotected. The tables have turned once again. Sebastian tensed, preparing to flee but before he could do so, Grell spoke.

"Ah! I wondered where you went off to" he said, addressing Raiden. But the demon merely ignored him and turned to Ciel instead.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked but Ciel merely shook her head.

Incensed at being ignored, Grell snapped "Oi demon! I was talking to you!"

Raiden glared at him, his eyes blazing red in the dark, his face looked as if it was carved from marble. And with just that one look, Grell's world will never be the same again. Rendered speechless, a cold shiver went down his spine and a blush bloomed upon his cheeks.

Grell is very skilled in using the death scythe. Coupled with his cunning and ruthlessness, he is one of the more successful grim reapers thus more than just a few envy him. He is used to petty jealousy from his peers but knowing that their skills are lesser than his, he doesn't let their attitude bother him. From his superiors, he usually receives exasperated rebuke but he knows they are just dull and resistant to change, so he ignores them too. It wasn't until he met Sebastian that he was treated with cold contempt. For the first time, he met someone he couldn't defeat. The handsome demon had the power and skill to back up all that arrogance. And Grell fell head over heels in love with his enemy. _I never met that Shakespeare fellow but it was as if he wrote the play Romeo and Juliet just for me_ , he once thought.

But now Grell's heart was torn. When he first met Raiden, he thought that the demon was just a pale imitation of his fabulous brother. True, he was good-looking and had a kingdom of his own, but Grell thought that it was all inherited from their mother. With that single deadly look, Grell realized that he could be just as vicious and lethal as his brother. As usual, he let his delusions get the best of him.

"Raiden I'm sorry but my heart already belongs to Bassy!" Grell cried passionately.

In an instant, the cold look upon Raiden's face disappeared. "Alas we met too late" he said drily. He faced Ciel and Sebastian once again. When he saw the shocked look upon their faces, he almost laughed out loud but managed to control himself in time. Unseen by Grell, he gave them a wink and Sebastian was the first to catch on. Behind him Grell hurriedly said "Wait! Maybe we can talk about this!"

One elegant eyebrow raised as he asked silkily "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

For a moment, Grell could only stare at Raiden. This handsome demon, so like Sebastian, was fully focused on him. "We-well I...I was thinking...maybe we could work out a schedule" he stammered. "You know...like...monday until wednesday I'm with you...and thursday until saturday I'm with Sebastian."

"Why does he get to go first?" Sebastian asked. He gently let Ciel go, who could only stare at him.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me who gets which day..." Grell said but Raiden cut in.

"It matters to us" Raiden said as he walked towards Grell. "I'm sure we can work something out" Grell answered.

"And who gets sunday?" Sebastian said. By this time both men have reached Grell, who was standing between them.

"Sunday?!" Grell squeaked. Being flanked by two handsome men was hard on a girl's nerves.

Raiden took Grell's hand and looked into his eyes as he said "And what if I don't want to share you?"

The words rang in Grell's ears over and over again. Then Sebastian took his other hand and said "You'll have to choose between us." Grell almost melted on the spot. In desperation, he cried "I can't! It's too hard!"

"In that case neither of us will get you" the brothers said in unison. Their faces and voices so similar, they looked like mirrors of one another. Mesmerized by their beauty, Grell did not immediately understand what they meant until black flames burst forth from their hands that were clasping his own. It quickly crept along his arms like ravenous snakes. Before Grell could say anything, his entire body was wrapped in flames and it was too late for him to do anything. He was reduced to ashes before he could even fight back. The brothers then burned the rest of the bodies. By the time the sun rose, only black ashes remained in the clearing, the only evidence left of the lives that were taken on that spot the night before. Then the wind blew and even that was no more.


	44. Recap - Spoilers Ahead

Here's a summary of the story so far. It's a bit long so if you don't want to read it all at least scroll to the end for the author's notes please.

Sebastian was one of the many offsprings of Carmilla, the vicious demon queen. He showed signs early on that he would someday be a powerful demon. Afraid of being overthrown by her own get, Carmila ordered Sebastian's death but he managed to escape. Sebastian met Gurlagh who took him under his wing and taught the young demon how to become stronger. Carmilla threatened to kill Gurlagh's family if he didn't surrender Sebastian so he was forced to betray his protege. Sebastian thought that his mother wanted him back. Enraged at having his hopes dashed, he went into a killing spree thus ending Carmilla's reign of terror & gaining the throne for himself.

One day, he got into a fight with another demon and lost almost all of his power. Unable to keep his demon form, he transformed into a raven and crashed in the Phantomhive's garden. A young Ciel found him and nursed him back to health. Unwilling to be beholden to a mere human, the demon rashly promised to grant any wish. To his surprise, all Ciel wanted was to see him again. Promising to return someday, Sebastian went on his way. But demons, being immortal, have no real concept of time. Years passed before he returned but by then it was too late. Tragedy befell the Phantomhive family but all was not lost. He rescued Ciel and pretended to form a contract with him so he could stay by his side. When Ciel finally completed his vengeance Sebastian took him to his demon kingdom. At first, his subjects were resistant but Ciel managed to win them over. The werewolves, led by Fenrir, went so fas as to pledge to be Ciel's devoted servants.

Then Claude, Sebastian's long-time rival, kidnapped Ciel. Sebastian saved Ciel & burned Claude's mansion, but Claude, himself, escaped.

As time passed, Ciel & Sebastian gradually grew closer. Leinas, who was serving as Ciel's maidservant, apparently had feelings for Sebastian all this time. In her jealousy, she attempetd to murder Ciel and Sebastian was forced to kill her. Ciel, who regarded her as a friend, was devastated. Desperate to bring her back, Ciel took a gem that was given to him by the witch, Cotho, in the misguided belief that it would allow him to travel back in time and thus save Leinas. But the gem transformed him into a girl instead.

It took time, but eventually, Ciel managed to accept his new identity. Then Gurlagh returned. He wanted to apologize to Sebastian for betraying him all those years ago but he knew the demon would never hear him out so he kidnapped Ciel to force Sebastian to listen to him. Or at least that was the plan. Ciel wanted to know about Sebastain's past so she agreed to go with Gurlagh. They ended up at the throne room where Sebastain was lying in wait for them. Fed up with Ciel's persistence, Sebastian finally confessed his murderous past. But to his surprise, instead of fearing him or condemning him for his atrocities, Ciel understood what he went through. Ciel's acceptance of his nature opened Sebastian's eyes. He now looked back at his past understanding that he too was a victim of circumstances.

Sebastian realized that he could not live without Ciel. He knew she has feelings for him but that was no longer enough so he tried to make her fall in love with him. But his plan to seduce the innocent miss backfired. Ciel was more astute than he gave her credit for and they ended up arguing. In the midst of his apology, Raiden arrived with his army.

Raiden is one of Sebastian's many half-siblings. He too aspired for the throne but was too cowardly to go against their mother. He began to loathe himself for his cowardice. To convince himself that he was not as despicable as he seemed to be, he wanted to find someone who would love him. He latched on to the first female to take an interest in him even though he was well aware that she did not truly care for him. Unfortunately for him, she was an ambitious gold-digger. When the queen was killed, she thought that she had a better chance of becoming the next queen if she allied with Sebastian. She callously discarded Raiden despite his pleas. But she overestimated her charms. She thought that she could seduce Sebastian but he was still in a killing rage when she approached him. She died and once again Raiden was too cowardly to avenge her.

As time passed, Raiden could not live with himself anymore, so he channeled all that self-loathing into blaming Sebastian for his misfortunes. He worked hard to equal Sebastian in everything, money, influence, magic so he could one day take his revenge.

Then he heard about the human girl that Sebastian brought to his realm. Finally, Sebastian found someone he truly cared about and Raiden wanted him to feel what it was like to lose everything.

With Sebastian entirely focused on the battle with Raiden, he completely forgot about the lunar eclipse. Demon powers increase exponentially at that time that they become drunk with it and thus unable to control their basic impulses.

Gurlagh tried desperately to hide Ciel in another realm but Sebastian effortlessly caught up with them. His consciousness was completely taken over by his demon side and he was unable to recognize Ciel. Just before he ate her soul, Ciel managed to run into a cavern full of pools. Sebastian fell into one of them, which brought him back to his senses. Ciel fell into another that held a sleeping water nymph. The nymph, Misara, was desperate to leave that realm for it was slowly freezing over and she was trapped in that realm. Seeing how protective Sebastian was of Ciel, she possessed the girl so that the demon would take her safely out of there.

Back in Sebastian's castle, Misara was pampered and spoiled so much that she became complacent. Unknown to her, Sebastian was laying a trap. He enticed her with news of an underground spring beneath the castle. When she thought everyone was asleep, Misara searched for the spring but ended up in a tub full of water instead. With Cotho's magic, they finally separated Misara from Ciel. Despite Ciel's protest, Misara's life ended.

Remembering that he almost ate Ciel's soul, Sebastian determined that the safest place for Ciel was away from him. He charged Gurlagh to hide her and protect her. Along the way, Raiden appeared.

Ciel was devastated by their separation so she was easily fooled into thinking that it was Sebastian who came for her due to their similarities. Then Raiden put a spell on her that made her believe he was the real Sebastian. He took her to his castle where he treated her like a princess.

Finally, the real Sebastian appeared but Ciel thought he was a stranger so he had no choice but to kidnap her back, knowing she wanted to stay with the one she believed to be Sebastian. Sebastian planned to take her to the realm where a mystical cave could be found. It is believed that this mystical cave will reveal the truth to anyone.

Raiden hurried to catch up to them not for his revenge but because he has learned to admire Ciel & only wished what was best for her. Believing that Sebastian was only toying with her and that he would discard her once he grows bored, Raiden planned to rescue Ciel.

As the brothers fought, Ciel had enough and leapt into the portal leading to the mystical caves on her own. In the other realm where elves dwelled, members of a circus troupe owned by Baron Kelvin took Ciel in. Ciel wanted to have no more connection to the brothers so she hid her true identity, instead she claimed to be a young man named Robin.

The brothers finally decided to call a truce and work together to find Ciel. They posed as rich men who were searching for a girl. They approached Baron Kelvin to aid them in their search. In return, Sebastian would give the baron a magical obsidian blade he owned because the baron was an avid collector of artifacts. Unknown to the brothers at the time, the baron was planning a dark ritual to transform him and the blade was the one thing he had been searching for all these years, hence his penchant for collecting artifacts.

Baron Kelvin was afraid that he would not get the promised blade so he ordered Robin to work as a valet for the brothers, intending to have her spy for him later on.

Ciel, still posing as Robin, worked for the brothers as a valet despite her inexperience. Through their interactions, she realized that the one she had been staying with before was called Raiden and the one she thought of as a stranger was the real Sebastian although she still had her doubts.

Raiden, not recognizing Ciel, decided to search for her on his own while Sebastian decided to stay in that town as he immediately saw through Ciel's disguise.

Sebastian took Ciel to the circus under the pretext of searching for someone but once there, he sensed some dark undercurrents that disturbed him. Later that night, he went back to the circus to investigate when along comes Ciel who was fetched by Doll. When he realized their evil intent, Sebastian tried to rescue Ciel but they held her hostage so he had no choice but to surrender.

They were taken to a clearing in the forest were petrified statues of the baron's past victims stood. Apparently, he tricked the circus members into becoming his slaves and he ordered them to kidnap and sacrifice innocent people in the ritual that would transform him. Unknown to him, Grell was pulling the strings behind the scenes. He was ordered to collect Ciel's soul. He knew the baron planned to kill her but he wanted a plan b just in case the baron failed, which did happen. So he told the circus members how to free themselves from the baron in the hope that they would sacrifice Ciel for their own greed. But he underestimated the circus members. They were not inherently bad people so they did not wish to harm Ciel, they just used her as bait for the baron. Instead they wished to sacrifice Sebastian, believing him to be evil because of his demonic nature. Grell tried to kill Ciel but Doll sacrificed herself in order to save Ciel. Driven by grief, the other circus members attacked Grell, who easily defeated them all.

Then Raiden arrived. Grell was the one who informed him that Sebastian sent Ciel away. Their meeting was brief and Grell was not impressed with Raiden. But now he is attracted to both brothers and they immediately took advantage. Pretending that they were both interested in the grim reaper, the brothers managed to kill him before he even realized what was going on.

Author's Notes:

Thank you for continuing with this story, I really appreciate it. Also, I am glad to know you are enjoying this as much as I am.

Just to clarify, when this story began Ciel was 13 yrs old. When he was transformed into girl, he was about 16 or 17 yrs old. Right now, she is around 19 or 20.

At this point, the story is half-way through and several chapters from now, the story will tackle some dark topics. I apologize in advance if this offends anyone but please know that I am not including them just for laughs. I really belive that it's necessary to the story. This will not of course be very explicit or at least I'll try not to make it so but I cannot trivialize them either. I hope you all see this through till the end. Thank you very much.


	45. Chapter 45

Author's Note: Sorry for the late post.

Chapter 45

Two days had passed since the incident in the forest and Ciel still remained in shock. They returned to the rented mansion and the brothers took care of Ciel but they were beginning to worry. _What if she never snapped out of her seemingly comatose state? Perhaps it was time to try out Raiden's suggestion,_ Sebastian thought. He recalled their conversation the night before.

"So where have you been all this time?" Sebastian began.

"I found the cave" Raiden answered. Memories of what happened to him there surfaced and for a moment, Raiden could not speak for fear that he would break down.

Just when Sebastian thought he would say no more, Raiden visibly collected himself and spoke again "You both have to go there. It is indeed magical. I think it would heal Ciel."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and bit out "And how do I know that this isn't a trap?"

"Oh for heaven's sake! If I wanted to harm you, I would have done so by now. Stop being so paranoid!" Raiden said angrily.

With no answer to that, Sebastian was forced to admit that he did not have any other ideas. So he had no choice but to follow Raiden into the forest. Ciel simply followed their lead, like a puppet with no will of its own. Soon they were standing outside the cave.

"This is as far as I'll go" Raiden said.

"What?! Why the hell won't you enter with us?" Sebastian asked angrily.

"I've already been inside..." Raiden began explaining but Sebastian cut him off.

"So what? I swear to you if you're planning to betray me now..." Sebastian's aura began to darken but before his anger could get out of control, Raiden snapped.

"Oh will you please just shut up! Not everything is about you!" As he was saying that, Raiden looked towards Ciel, who was simply standing there as if unaware of what was going on around her. Sebastian's anger diminished just as quickly as it has risen.

"Then explain to me why you refuse to go inside with us" Sebastian said, visibly trying to calm himself.

"As I was saying, there is nothing more I can do at this point" Raiden said. "Even if I explain to you now what would happen, you wouldn't believe me so just go inside and see for yourself."

Although desperate to cure Ciel, Sebastian still hesitated. It was obvious that the cave was magical, but whether it was the good or bad kind remains to be seen. Seeing his hesitation, Raiden sought to reassure him.

"I know we only called a temporary truce and I also know that you don't trust me. I don't blame you for doubting me. But if you can believe only one thing about me, then believe that I would never hurt Ciel" Raiden said, almost pleading.

Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath and narrowed his eyes. "You love her" he stated baldly.

"No!" was Raiden's vehement reply. _You stupid moron! Why can't you understand what I'm trying to say?!_ Raiden thought frustratedly. "I care for her but I don't love her" he said.

"Then why go to such lengths for her?" Sebastian asked, his jealousy aroused. He had not forgotten that Ciel spent some time in Raiden's castle.

"She has never done anything against me and I feel partly responsible for the state she is in right now" Raiden said. Seeing that his brother was still unconvinced, Raiden was close to giving up. But he knew there was one more thing he could say to convince his stubborn little brother. He was loathe to say it but the time has come.

"I know we had a terrible past" he began haltingly. "I understand why you mistrust me, I would do the same thing were I in your shoes. But there was a time, a very short time, when we weren't at odds. We weren't close but we did not stab each other's back either. I'm asking you now, no I'm begging you. Even if this is the last time you ever do so, please trust me one more time."

Althoug shocked at what he heard, the words 'beg' and 'please' convinced Sebastian. Raiden had a kingdom and army of his own. It stands to reason that he could be just as proud and arrogant as Sebastian yet here he is pleading. Humbling oneself is never easy, even more so if it is towards a long-time enemy.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Sebastian said "Fine we'll go" and with that he led Ciel into the cave. Raiden could only collapse onto the nearest rock in relief. Unable to believe that Sebastian trusted him again, he cried silently with only the eerie white trees as witness.

Inside the caves, everything seemed normal. However, something about the place put Sebastian on high alert. Shadows made it seem as if there were people around them. Faint noises mimicked the sound of far-off voices. There was nothing concrete but everything inside convinced Sebastian that they were not alone in there. He kept Ciel close who meekly followed him.

When they have walked a few minutes and still found nothing, Sebastian was ready to leave. As he turned around, something caught his eye. He quickly whirled towards the shadow but again saw nothing.

 _Damn this place is toying with us!_ he thought in irritation. "That's it! Ciel we're leaving" he said. He grabbed her hand but before he could take another step, a sound caught his ears. This time it was definitely the sound of voices. He didn't understand what was said but he was certain it was the sound of people talking. Angrily he shouted "Enough with the games! Show yourselves!" But still nothing happened. He let go of Ciel's hand and turned a full circle but when he finally came back to where Ciel was standing, she was gone.


	46. Chapter 46

Author's Note: Sorry for the late post everyone. Also, the next chapter will be posted sometime between August 5 to 8. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 46

"Ciel! Ciel!" Sebastian screamed at the top of his lungs but Ciel was nowhere to be found. One minute she was standing beside him, the next she was gone in the blink of an eye. He did not sense anyone approach them so he couldn't figure out how she was taken or where she is now. His patience wearing thin, he demanded "Bring her out now whoever you are or I'll make sure you regret it!"

But his threat only echoed inside the large cavern. His demonic aura began to rise. Darkness spread out from him, climbing up the walls. Cracks appeared on the ground and small rocks began to fall from the ceiling. Out of nowhere, white smoke billowed lazily in front of him. He slashed it with his sharps claws without hesitation but his claws went through it. The smoke dispersed only to reform again. Sebastian repeatedly slashed at the strange smoke to no avail. Finally his strength waned and he went down on one knee. This time the smoke formed into figures and from them came the sound of voices he heard earlier. At first, everything was indistinct: their shapes and their speech but slowly Sebastian could make out their features and what they were saying astounded him.

The smoke was showing him events from his past like a play long forgotten. He saw his mother and her lackeys meekly obeying her commands. A younger version of himself stood in a corner of the great throne room, wearing torn, filthy clothes, hungry and miserable but bravely hiding it from everyone around him. Sebastian could hear his every thought and feel his emotions.

The young Sebastian was surrounded by his half-siblings, demons like himself sired by their queen but treated as little more than animals instead of princes. Everyone was starving, the only thing they could eat was the scraps that fell from the tables where the older and more powerful demons ate. If you wanted more, you'll have to fight for it. Being younger and smaller meant that they usually lost in the fight for food, earning broken bones and still going hungry.

Those scraps, no matter how pitiful, are fought over by the younger demons. Scrambling under the tables, amid all the dirt, like rats in the sewers and providing entertainment to the older demons.

 _I will not scurry around like that. Nor will I ever beg for food. Someday I will be impeccably dressed, so clean I could almost shine,_ the child's thoughts rang in Sebastian's head. He could feel the revulsion that ran through him and the determination behind those words. _It's been so long, I forgot about that promise I made to myself_ , he thought.

While the child Sebastian watched the goings on around him with an impassive face, the current Sebastian noticed Raiden in the back of their little group. While he couldn't hear his thoughts, it was clear that Raiden was weak from hunger and shaking in fear. His fear was understandable as the older demons were vicious and cruel, sometimes throwing scraps on the floor just so they could watch and laugh at the hungry young demons fighting over a bone.

Amidst all the chaos, a half-loaf of bread landed by Raiden's feet. Surreptitiously he picked it up and hid under his clothes. Then he edged towards the corner where young Sebastian was standing to hide his loot. When he was half hidden by the shadows, he ate as fast as he could, afraid that someone else will steal from him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his younger brother staring at him. Without a word, he broke off a piece and handed it to Sebastian who shoved everything in his mouth.

The current Sebastian didn't know how to feel at what he saw. Raiden was just as hungry as he was, yet he had enough compassion in him to share what little he had.

Then their other siblings noticed that they had food and attacked them. Outnumbered, they could only endure the pain.

Sebastian flinched at the remembered pain. _Ah this is why I forgot,_ Sebastian thought to himself. _The danger, humiliation and suffering were a constant part of our lives that this is all I remembered._

"Raiden you fool!" boomed Karvel, one of their older brothers. "How much longer are you going to pamper this little runt? Even as a baby you used to take care of him. You're wasting your time, he's just going to be another useless maggot."

With a start, Sebastian realized that Raiden used to babysit him. _If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have survived that place at all,_ he thought in a daze.

"Maybe Raiden wants to be a nanny when he grows up!" sneered another. The mockery surrounded both boys.

"Just leave him alone" Raiden said, bravely standing up to their tormentors despite the quaver in his voice.

Suddenly Karvel's laughter died and his cruel eyes narrowed. Everyone grew quiet knowing his terrible temper.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?!" Karvel shouted. Kicks and blows landed on them. Karvel, who was a lot bigger despite being only a few years older, did not hold back. He only knew one way to express his anger and that was to beat up his opponent. He did not stop until both boys lost consciousness, lying in a pool of their own blood. Finally, the tormentors walked away, tired of their own game.

But this was just the beginning for Sebastian as he sat there on the cave floor staring at the battered image of himself and his brother. At last, some of his memories of that day returned. He remembered waking up in pain but refusing to cry, firmly believing that to do so would be akin to admitting defeat. But now, a full-grown and powerful demon, hundreds of years old, he sat on the floor and cried for the childhood they never had.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Sebastian sat on the cold stone floor of the cavern feeling as if his heart would break. The revelations by the ghostly play being enacted before him shook him to his core. He fervently wished that it would end but he knew deep inside that this was only the beginning. And he was right. Before his eyes, the mist formed once again bringing back memories he was desperate to forget.

This time, the scenes showed both boys being bullied and beaten for one reason or another. Most often, it was just to amuse the other demons. Other times, it was because they were caught stealing food. They were constantly hungry, cold and hurt. While the others grew dispirited including Raiden, Sebastian on the other hand grew harder. He learned to hide his emotions for he quickly realized that showing his weakness only encouraged their tormentors to heap more pain upon them. Soon, he would barely even flinch from their strikes even if they drew blood. Sometimes, he even had enough strength to mock them back.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Keep your head down and don't challenge them!" Raiden raged at him while tending to his wounds after another beating.

"I refuse to cower to anyone" Sebastian answered, the conviction strong in his voice.

"You don't stand a chance against them! None of us do!" he said, exasperated. He often wondered how his younger brother could keep on being defiant despite all the pain he endured almost daily.

"It doesn't matter! I will not beg!" Sebastian said. The one person in this entire hell hole was pulling him down, asking him to give up what little dignity he had and all for the sake of moldy breadcrumbs thrown in the dirt.

Stung beyond endurance, Raiden snapped "It matters to me! Who do you think has to patch you up everytime you come here half-dead?!"

Sebastian's patience came to an end as well. "I don't need your help" he spat and walked away without a backward glance.

Too shocked to protest, Raiden could only watch as he disappeared from view. Only then did he release a shaky breath and sat down on the floor with his head between his hands.

The current Sebastian watched the scene unfold, his heart breaking. Seeing all this from a different angle made him realize how wrong he was. Back then, he thought that Raiden was simply tired of taking care of him. Now it seemed that he was just worried for his safety.

As the days passed, pride kept the two boys apart. Eventually, Raiden was willing to make peace with his brother but by then it was too late.

While alone, Sebastian did not have anyone care for his wounds. To distract himself from the pain, he found a small cave and focused on using magic. He had heard before that it could be used to heal wounds. One night, when his wounds were especially severe, he assumed that if he changed his form, the wounds would also be changed. Focusing all his energy, he struggled at first to forget the pain. After what seemed like hours, he had not transformed an inch. He lay on the floor, gasping for breath. His pain almost rendering him unconscious. But Sebastian was nothing if not determined. He forced himself to sit up once again and began anew. Suddenly, all the pain he was feeling disappeared. He opened his eyes but his vision was different, sharper somehow. When he looked down upon himself, he saw black feathers covering his body. He raised his hand to touch it but all he had was wings. He realized that he had turned himself into a raven, small but without his wounds. Deep in the body of the raven, Sebastian laughed out loud.

 _Finally I did it!_ he screamed mentally. He hopped around for a bit in sheer joy as endless possibilities crowded his mind. _Soon I can turn into anything and beat up anyone who dared raise a hand against me,_ he thought savagely. But before he can turn into something bigger, he realized that he had to learn how to be a raven first. Learning to fly was the most important. He hopped his way up a large rock and flapped his wings nervously a few times. _I suppose the best way to do it is run to the edge and just jump down,_ he mused. He moved back a few inches then before he could talk himself out of it, he ran full speed towards the edge of the boulder and jumped. He flapped his wings madly but his body seemed to be all over the place. He was twisting in the air and not at all the graceful glide he imagined. The ground rushed up to meet him and in desperation, he flapped his wings more frantically. At the last minute, he managed to stay airborne just long enough to soften his fall. None the less the impact was still jarring, enough to break his concentration and turn him into a demon once more. Sprawled on the ground and too weak to get up just yet, he took stock of his body and realized that his theory was correct. Changing forms also changed his body, he was no longer wounded. He laughed out loud and his voice echoed back to him. From then on, he was even more determined to master his magic. He barely paid attention to anyone, eager to get back to his practice.

He stayed in the cave most of the time, careful to keep his secret. He knew that the others would be envious and try to get in his way if they found out. He practiced transforming non-stop until he could do it without conscious thought. First, it was just small animals, then he tried transforming into bigger and bigger creatures. He also learned how to utilize each creature's abilities. How to fly, how to swim and breath underwater, use poisonous claws and sharp fangs.

He was quite happy with his progress until the day he saw his mother transform into a human.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Carmilla, the demon queen, was very old and powerful. She was also very vain, selfish and arrogant. She never showed affection to anyone for she only cared about herself. She would often go to the human world, disguising herself as one of them and tyrannizing the people until she grew bored. Then she would return to her kingdom and do the same thing there. On one such occasion something happened that made her tremble in fear.

The huge double doors leading into the throne room opened revealing all the subjects kneeling on the floor. Their fear was palpable in the air for they all knew one wrong move could mean their death. They all held their breath as the queen swept passed them regally, each one fervently hoping not to attract her attention.

The young Sebastian was among them but he surreptitiously took a peak as she passed. She was still in her human form, tall and lithe, the crimson gown she wore made her creamy complexion glow. Her flame-red hair was long and lustrous, cascading down her back. Most males, whether human or not would be captivated by her beauty. But not Sebastian. All he could see was the cruel gleam in her eyes.

 _What a sorry excuse for a court this is_ , Carmilla thought in annoyance as her gaze swept over the assembled throng. _Not one of them is worthy of my time, why do I even bother keeping them alive?_ she asked herself, her ire rising.

"Bring before me the treasures I got from the human world" she demanded and everyone scrambled to obey. Soon chest after chest of gold and jewels were laid at the foot of her throne. Some were so full, the lid could not be closed. Every imaginable gem was there twinkling from the candlelight. As usual, the sight of so much riches improved her mood. Her greed was satisfied and her cruelty was temporarily appeased as she remembered how she tortured the humans before she took these jewels away from them.

There were so much treasure in one chest, the contents spilled onto the floor close to where Sebastian was kneeling. He was not interested in anything the humans had to offer but his gaze was riveted upon one thing. From among the treasures taken was a small portrait. The frame was made of gold and inlaid with precious stones. But that wasn't why Sebastian was staring. The portrait was of a young boy, probably the son of some aristocrat. He was dressed in fine clothes, sitting in a well-appointed salon. He fairly glowed with health, this child was obviously cherished. He lived in peace and prosperity, the kind of life that Sebastian always wanted. But more than anything, it was the innocence in those eyes that grabbed Sebastian's full focus. They were the eyes of someone who had never known fear, pain or degradation. They looked upon the world with excitement. Those eyes saw only beauty.

Sebastian was staring so intently, he did not realize he transformed his features into that of the human child. It wasn't until a shadow fell over him, obscuring his view of the portrait, that he looked up. Before him stood the queen.

Everyone was frozen, knowing what was about to come. Raiden tried to speak but he was so frightened, he couldn't find his voice. He could only stare in horror as the queen slapped Sebastian, her long nails leaving bloody scratches upon his cheek.

Sebastian fell on the ground and stared up at the enraged queen. Shocked and confused, he still did not realize what he had done.

Carmilla stared at Sebastian, scrawny and unkempt. How long has he been able to do this?! Who taught him? There was never anything special about him, why can he use magic now so effortlessly? These thoughts raced in Carmilla's head, her fear rising with each question. It takes years of practice to be able to use magic. To be able to accomplish this feat at such an early age meant that Sebastian may equal her power someday, perhaps even surpass her.

Used to always being the most powerful being around, Carmilla loathed what she was feeling at that moment. And whatever she loathed, she always got rid of. A whip magically appeared in her hand and she advanced upon Sebastian.

"You damned traitor! How dare you challenge me under my own roof?!" she thundered. Even the walls of the castle trembled.

"Mother! I don't know what you're talking about!" Sebastian said. Quaking in fear, he forgot for a moment that he was able to use magic now.

"Don't lie to me! How long have you been keeping this secret?!" she whipped Sebastian as she interrogated him.

The current Sebastian winced at every lash, remembering the intense pain even after all these years.

Finally, Carmilla grabbed the boy by the hair and dragged him towards a mirror. "There! Try to deny it!" she challenged.

Wide, frightened eyes stared back at Sebastian. The same eyes as that boy's in the portrait. Blood trickled from his forehead and Sebastian knew with absolute certainty that Carmilla would never let this pass. In that split-second, Sebastian decided. He turned himself into a raven, slipping from her tight hold and scratching her face with his claws. Never once did Carmilla imagine that he might fight back so she was caught by surprise. She dropped her whip and held her face in her hands as she screamed in agony. In all the confusion, Sebastian managed to fly out an open window.

"After him you fools! Don't let him get away!" she shouted. Only then did the soldiers mobilize and chased after him.

Sebastian flew as fast as he could, not caring which way he went as long as it was far away from here. They shot arrows towards him and one clipped his wing. Luckily for him, he was flying over a river at that time. He changed into a fish as soon as his body hit the water. The soldiers, though they continued to search for his body, assumed that he was dead.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

When Sebastian woke up, he found himself washed ashore by the river. Sluggishly he stood up and made his way towards the nearby forest, searching for some cover lest the soldiers were still following him. Unused to transforming several times in succession, he was very weak and he knew that if any enemies found him, he would be unable to defend himself. Soon he found a small cave. He huddled in the cramped space, covering himself with leaves as much as he could and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

Voices nearby woke him. He remained hidden as he listened to their conversation. There were three demons, probably around his age, arguing about an animal they caught in their trap. Stealthily he followed them until they reached a small village. They entered the first hut they came to and one of the demons dropped the animal in a basket just outside the door as they continued their argument inside. Almost faint from hunger, Sebastian crept closer towards the basket. But the door suddenly opened and due to his weakness, Sebastian could not escape fast enough.

"Oi you dirty little thief!" bellowed one of them. The other two ran out immediately and soon they were chasing him.

Sebastian tried transforming but he still had not recovered his strength. One of the demons threw a large branch at his back and Sebastian fell with a loud thud on the hard ground. Soon all three were upon him, kicking and punching everywhere they could reach. Sebastian could only huddle on the ground helplessly. _They barely have any magic yet I am powerless against them!_ Sebastian raged in his mind. His anger and desperation gave him the strength to try to escape once more and this time, he was successful. He managed to jump into the river whence he came and he left the three demons behind on the riverbank hurling abuse at him.

As before, Sebastian could only let the river decide his destination for him.

The next time he awoke, he found himself beside a camp fire. Cautiously, Sebastian took stock of his surroundings and realized that not only was he unbound, his wounds have been tended to.

"Ah you're finally awake" said a voice from the other side of the camp fire.

Squinting his eyes, he saw an older demon with a bent wing.

"If you can sit up, there's some soup" the old demon said.

Slowly Sebastian sat up, his body still aching but at least he was no longer bleeding. The older demon handed him a tin cup full of hot soup although it would be more accurate to say it was full of hot water with a little seasoning. Sebastian was suspicious of the stranger but at the moment, he had no other option but to accept his hospitality. He sipped the hot soup and silence descended between them once again.

"So what's your name?" the older demon asked.

Sebastian almost spit out a mouthful of soup. _If I tell him my name, the queen might find out where I am, what do I do?!_ he thought in a panic. In the end, he decided to just brazen his way out.

"It's none of your business" he said in as haughty a manner as he could manage, easily recalling Carmilla's arrogant manner.

 _Weak, hungry and wounded yet you never lost your pride eh?_ Gurlagh thought, impressed despite his annoyance at the brat's ungrateful attitude. _I don't know what you've been through but it's obvious it was terrible. Most people would be a blubbering mess by now._

"Fine then I'll call you brat" Gurlagh replied.

"Then I'll just call you old geezer" Sebastian shot back.

"Best not to drink and speak at the same time lest you choke on the soup this old geezer is sharing with you" he groused.

Sebastian felt a moment of shame but he couldn't - no he wouldn't apologize at least until he was certain that he was not another enemy. Seeing that Sebastian was too stubborn to admit when he was wrong, Gurlagh went to sleep. After a brief hesitation, Sebastian began to sneak away.

"If I was going to harm you, I would have done so by now" Gurlagh said with his eyes still closed.

Sebastian froze when he heard Gurlagh's words. "You're right you had plenty of opportunity but how am I to know that you're not planning to do something in the morning?" he asked.

Gurlagh snorted in amusement "Have a high opinion of yourself don't you? I doubt the slavers would buy a scrawny brat like you even if you begged them."

Eventually Sebastian lay back down on his side of the camp fire. Despite his best efforts, he soon fell asleep.

Sebastian was rudely awakened by a loud bellow to his ear. "Oi your highness your breakfast won't make itself" Gurlagh said. Sebastian sat up and saw that Gurlagh held a small animal.

Seeing his look, Gurlagh explained "I set some traps close by. Rebuild that fire while I clean this animal. If you don't work, you don't eat." With that he stomped away.

Sebastian still did not trust Gurlagh but he did not want to be a burden to anyone, least of all to a complete stranger. He was more than willing to do his fair share of work but he did not know what to do. He had never been out of the castle for long so he did not even know how to build a fire.

After examining the smoldering camp fire for a moment, he decided it needed more kindling. He grabbed an armful of the fallen leaves all around him and dumped them on top of the fire. Expecting it to quickly flare to life, Sebastian was dismayed to see that only smoke rose from it. _Stupid fire!_ Sebastian groaned mentally. Finally, he held his hand over the now slightly warm pile of leaves. He recalled how he first transformed. He focused all his thoughts on imaging what he wanted, in this case seeing the pile of leaves catch fire. After a good night's sleep, he has recovered a little bit of his powers. In the blink of an eye, a blazing fire was before him.

Unknown to him, Gurlagh was standing behind a tree and saw what he did.


	50. Chapter 50

Author's Note: Another milestone. My original plan of 25 chapters is now twice as many and I would like to thank all of you who come back week after week. I know some of you may be missing Ciel by now but I can't find a good spot to cut off retelling Sebastian's past and a good justification for doing so. Please bear with me a little longer. Lastly, thank you for all your comments, I love reading how much you enjoy this story and what you think of the developments. Cheers!

Chapter 50

The next day, Sebastian was rudely awakened once again by the old demon. "Quit your bellowing you old geezer!" he said irritably.

"Well if you actually woke up at a decent hour instead of lazing about all day then I wouldn't need to wake you up" Gurlagh shot back.

Like the day before, Gurlagh caught something in his trap. Despite his sour mood, Sebastian couldn't help but be impressed by the old demon's skill. He thought about using his magic to build the fire but with Gurlagh around, he hesitated. He still didn't know anything about this demon and he didn't want his secret to come out.

Seeing Sebastian just standing there, Gurlagh sighed exasperatedly "Go get kindling for the fire runt. The fire won't build itself and like I said yesterday, if you don't work you don't eat."

Grumbling under his breath, Sebastian made his way further into the forest. When he was out of sight, he selected a tree. _I'm going to bring enough wood to last a year, then let's see you grumble you old goat,_ Sebastian thought to himself.

He took a few steps away from the tree and concentrated. His plan was to turn into an animal strong enough to topple the tree then he would drag the whole thing back to their camp to show off to Gurlagh. _I can't wait to see his face when I bring this back,_ he thought with glee. In his excitement, he transformed into the first thing he thought of - a large wild boar. Black with a thick fur and cloven hooves, it wasn't the most elegant looking but good enough for Sebastian's purpose so he didn't bother to change into something else. He prepared to charge. His eyes locked onto the tree and with his hooves pounding the ground, he shot forward. Or at least that was the plan. Unfamiliar with the boar's body, Sebastian forgot that the animal had short legs. He overextended and the rest of his massive weight pulled him down. He crashed loudly scaring the birds on nearby trees into flight.

Unknown to him, Gurlagh was laughing his head off behind some bushes a few meters away. He wanted to be sure of what he saw yesterday, that Sebastian did indeed have strong magic so he followed the young demon stealthily. What he realized now was that Sebastian is only just learning how to use his power. _He might be useful someday,_ the wily old demon thought. _But for now he's only good for a laugh,_ he thought as he watched the boar struggle to get back on its feet.

Unable to get upright again, Sebastian frustratedly changed back. He lay on the ground huffing and puffing from his exertion for a few moments but his stubborness spurred him on.

Concentrating once again, he transformed into a bull. Dark leathery skin gleamed in the early morning sunlight, long massive horns extended on either side of its head ending in sharp points. The powerful muscles rippled as Sebastian checked the bull's body this time before making a move.

He locked his eyes onto the tree. His cloven feet pounded the ground as the distance shortened. Just as he was almost within reach of the tree, the unfamiliar weight of the horns made him tilt sideways and lose his balance. Leaves and dust rose up in a cloud around him from the heavy crash. Coughing, Sebastian emerged back into his demon form. From behind the bushes, Gurlagh struggled to keep his silence when all he wanted to do was howl with laughter.

Sebastian glared at the offending tree, still standing unscathed a mere arm's length away, as if it was the source of all his misfortune. Frustrated by his failures, Sebastian swiped his arm as if to slap the tree but a large chunk of the bark broke off. Shocked, Sebastian could only stare at his hand which now had razor sharp talons. Then a grin bloomed upon his face and he attacked the tree with gusto. Soon a large pile of wood lay at his feet, uneven in sizes but certainly good enough for kindling.

By the time Gurlagh returned to their camp, Sebastian had the fire roaring with the kindling he brought, and had plenty more to spare. Smug with his accomplishment, he waited for Gurlagh to speak but the old demon merely put the game over the fire pit and proceeded to roast it.

"So you know how to get firewood after all" Gurlagh said drily.

"It wasn't that hard" Sebastian boasted.

"Would have been if all you used was your bare hands" Gurlagh replied.

Incensed at being taken to task despite his accomplishment, Sebastian forgot that he was keeping his power a secret. "Well how was I supposed to get the stupid firewood?!" he exploded.

"Picked up the fallen branches on the forest floor" Gurlagh said drily as he continued roasting unperturbed.

 _Dammit why didn't I think of that?!_ Sebastian wailed internally. Although he wouldn't admit it even to himself, he knew it was his arrogance that drove him. That and the way Gurlagh seemed to look down upon him. Until he realized the implication of the old demon's words. He stilled, hardly daring to breathe as he prepared to attack.

"And how do you know that I didn't use my bare hands?" he asked in a deceptively soft voice.

"Doesn't take a genius. Scrawny runt like you could never have split this tree into such small pieces with just your bare hands" Gurlagh said, seemingly unaware of the threat coming from the other side of the camp fire.

"And maybe I'm really strong, I just don't look it" Sebastian snarked, irritated at the scrawny runt comment despite the gravity of the situation.

"Right and I'm a delicate little flower" snorted the old demon.

"Then what do you think I used?" he asked. His body tensed as he crouched ready to spring into action.

"I don't think. I saw what you did" Gurlagh said in a bored voice.

"Knowing that, you still sit here so calmly. I should silence you for what you know" Sebastian said. He didn't really want to kill anyone but he couldn't afford for the queen to know that he still lives. He couldn't understand why Gurlagh is so indifferent about the whole situation but he steeled himself into doing what needs to be done for his own survival. To his surprise, Gurlagh just laughed out loud.

"Are you threatening me when you can't even take down a tree that was rooted on the spot?" Gurlagh said in between his snorts and guffaws.

"I was just a little rusty from lack of practice" Sebastian defended himself.

"Practice? You've had no training whatsoever you mean" Gurlagh said and Sebastian can't quite refute his words. Then to his shock, the old demon made him an offer he can't refuse "I'm willing to train you."

"And why would you do that?" Despite this unexpected chance, Sebastian was still wary.

"Can you really afford to be picky at this moment?" Gurlagh asked in return.

"What's in it for you?" Sebastian persisted.

Despite his exasperation, Gurlagh couldn't help but admire the young demon's strength. Desperate and hungry in a foreign place, Sebastian still refused to yield.

"I'm going to a small town by the coast. It'll take weeks, maybe even months to get there. These old bones of mine can't stand to gather firewood, catch game and fetch water anymore. You'll do all those things and along the way I'll teach you all I know about survival" he said.

"So basically you just want a slave to serve you" Sebastian grouched, incensed at the old demon's temerity.

"Unless of course you have anything of value to trade for it" Gurlagh said drily. From that day on, the unlikely duo travelled across the land.


	51. Chapter 51

Author's Note: Because you have all been so patient, you get two chapters this week and Ciel will be back next week. Enjoy!

Chapter 51

As the days and miles flew by, Sebastian learned more about the world as they travelled. He was lucky to have met Gurlagh when he did instead of some low life who would have taken advantage of his naivete. He was even more lucky that Gurlagh taught him some shady things as well like how to cheat at dice and such.

"It's not easy to pull a trick on someone who knows all the means used by scumbags and con artists" he said. As Sebastian listened to him, he wondered not for the first time if Gurlagh was one of the good guys or the bad. But since the old demon has done nothing to harm him so far Sebastian gradually let his guard down.

Unknown to him, Gurlagh also often thought of his protege. _Who was he and where did he come from?_ These questions intrigued him for it was obvious Sebastian knew nothing of the world. How can he have grown up without knowing what a marketplace is for Sebastian was visibly awed the first time they reached a small town although he tried to hide it. Gurlagh himself grew up in the dungeons where his family was incarcerated for some frivolous charge. Life down there was dangerous for the prisoners were allowed to roam freely as long as they never went above ground. His father taught him early on how to fight, when to run, how to sense another being's intent. It was the only life he had ever known and although it was a horrible way to live, he never thought he would ever leave. Until the queen got it into her head to make the prisoners fight one another for her amusement. One by one he lost his family until only he and his father were left alive. The queen ordered them to fight and he was more than willing to give his life. But his father had other ideas. _The world out there is a vast place. I want you to escape and make a life for yourself._ Those were his father's last words to him before he sacrificed himself.

Gurlagh barely managed to escape. Although the queen was incensed, he wasn't important enough to hunt down so for a time he managed to live under the radar, constantly moving from place to place. Years had passed since then but he was unable to forgive himself for abandoning the last of his family. Many times he thought about going back there to try to rescue his father in case he was still alive but he discovered something shameful about himself. He was a coward. No matter how much he convinced himself that he could do it, that it was the right thing to do, his feet refused to move. So for a long time, all he did was drift aimlessly, existing but not really living. Until he met Sebastian.

He parried Sebastian's thrust with the wooden sword as they sparred.

"Come on put some effort into it" Gurlagh urged.

"I am doing my best" Sebastian huffed. His temper blinded him to Gurlagh's tactic of making him lose focus and giving in to his emotion.

Sebastian lunged toward Gurlagh to attack but the other demon easily avoided it by moving to the side. Sebastian could not stop his momentum from carrying him forward and Gurlagh immediately took advantage. He stretched out his leg and tripped Sebastian who crashed on the ground. As he watched the younger demon dust himself off and get to his feet once more despite his exhaustion, Gurlagh realized that he envied Sebastian. He didn't know what the young demon had been through but it was obvious that he is the kind who would keep on fighting till the end no matter how hopeless it may seem.

Perhaps Gurlagh saw his former self in Sebastian. Of losing everything and being powerless to do anything about it. He didn't know Sebastian's circumstances but he wished for him to succeed. Until they came to a village where the queen's guards where searching for a young demon.

Sebastian remained on the outskirt of the village setting up camp while Gurlagh looked for the local tavern where he hoped to sucker some idiot into a game of dice to earn a bit of coin. Once inside, he overheard some soldiers talking on the table next to him.

"Don't really know who he is but I heard there's a price upon his head" one soldier said.

"If he's just a kid then this should be easy money" another said, his greed clearly evident.

"Don't be too sure. Heard he slaughtered some soldiers before he escaped from the castle" another one cautioned.

As Gurlagh listened some more, he realized that they were talking about Sebastian. Unobtrusively, he left the tavern with his thoughts racing in his head.

 _At last here's my chance! He was already able to hold is own against the queen's guards. With his power and a bit more training, we might actually be able to rescue my father._ But the last thought stopped Gurlagh in his tracks. _Why would he help me rescue my father? It's true that I've been teaching him but what I'm asking for is much too dangerous. He escaped from there himself, he wouldn't willingly go back,_ he thought in dismay.

From then on, Sebastian noticed that his training intensified and focused more on fighting than anything else. He was often tired at the end of the day so he didn't notice that Gurlagh often seemed lost in thought.

In the next village that they reached, Sebastian remained to set up camp once again and Gurlagh went to the local tavern. But this time he approached the soldiers. Soon a messenger was dispatched back to the castle. Gurlagh convinced Sebastian to stay in that location for the time being. His training continued so he thought nothing of it but Sebastian got the sense that they were waiting for something, for what he had no idea.

The next time that Gurlagh went into town, the soldiers were waiting for him. They went to the alley behind the tavern so they could talk in secret.

"Here's the queen's reply" the captain of the soldiers said as he unwrapped a package. Out fell a severed arm with the same markings as his father's. Gurlagh fell to his knees in shock, barely hearing what the soldier was saying as he read the accompanying message:

 _I am a queen, did you really think I would bargain with the likes of you? How dare you demand I release my prisoner in exchange for another of my prisoners? Let me make you an offer of my own. Bring back my errant son to me immediately or everyday I will send you a piece of your father._


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Sebastian awoke to a pounding headache. Even opening his eyes seemed to take much effort. Slowly he turned his head to survey his surroundings and saw only darkness. He tried to move but realized that he was bound and yesterday's events came back to him.

He was waiting patiently for Gurlagh at their camp when he saw several figures appear from a distance. They looked like soldiers from his mother's kingdom and for one brief shining moment, he hoped. He hoped that she actually loved him and wanted him back. But before he knew it, they had him surrounded. Unprepared and unarmed, he never stood a chance against them despite all his training. They beat him so badly he lost consciousness but before he did so, he saw Gurlagh watching him and realized that he had been betrayed.

Now he focused all his energy into healing his wounds. His anger gave him strength to persevere despite all the pain.

 _What a fool I was! I knew his offer was too good to be true. No! Concentrate! If I don't regain my strength soon, this will be the end,_ he told himself.

Much too soon, the cage he was held in opened and rough hands dragged him out. The chains chafing his wrists and ankles rattled to the ground. Although barely able to stand on his own two feet, he stubbornly shook off the two soldiers who tried to prop him up between them. Gritting his teeth from the pain, he straightened his shoulders and looked everyone in the face. He may be the one in chains and the soldiers were armed but it was they who took a step back away from him. At that moment, he seemed more like a feral animal than a cowed prisoner. Without anyone prompting him, he walked into the castle.

Demons were lined up on either side of the long hallway leading to the throne room. Servants, siblings, slaves. All were looking at him in pity and derision for they knew what was coming. Instead of feeling fear, with each excruciating step he took, his anger grew until he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

At the foot of the throne, the soldiers tugged on his chains and he staggered to a halt. He kept his head down for he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings.

"It looks like the prodigal son has finally deigned to come home" Carmilla mocked and the sycophants around her tittered in unison. Sebastian struggled to rein in his rage.

"Well have you nothing to say to your dear mother?" she challenged him.

"I missed you. Would you at least permit me to give you a kiss before you have me executed?" he said, making his voice as humble as he could.

This was the last thing Carmilla expected to hear. She thought he would rant or beg for mercy but his seemingly earnest desire to win her love appealed to her vanity.

"Because I am a magnanimous ruler, I permit you to do so" she said haughtily.

As soon as the guards unlocked the chains on him, he was up the steps like lightning. Carmilla herself did not have time to react before he had his arms around her.

"Goodbye mother" he whispered in her ear before his fangs ripped into her throat. Blood spurted in an arc, drenching him but he paid it no mind. He turned around and saw the horrified reaction on everyone's faces. Then he jumped from his lofty perch onto the nearest soldier. His claws sliced off the head before anyone even moved a muscle. Then the screaming began and the race towards the door. Some tried to put up a fight, others were frozen in place. But Sebastian cut them all down, not heeding their cries for mercy. A group tried to rush him all at the same time but Sebastian's anger fueled his thirst for blood. They fell in one sweep of his arm, like bloody dominoes. Soon the floor was littered with dead bodies and only Sebastian remained. Inside the cavernous hall, his labored beathing echoed loudly in the silence. He stepped over the fallen and climbed up the steps towards the throne, leaving bloody footprints in his wake. His mother's body was the last one he stepped over. He didn't even pause upon reaching her. Then soaked in blood, he sat on the throne and claimed this kingdom for his own.

The current Sebastian watched all this happen with tears streaming down his face. He knew that he remained bloodthirsty for several more days after this. Mistrusting anyone he saw, unable to discern friend from foe. He now realized that in his murderous haze, he killed someone that Raiden cared about, hence their bitter feud.

His body shook as if all these happened just yesterday. He knew that he was pushed to the brink, that he didn't really want to do what he did. None the less, his actions were horrific even for a demon. No wonder he saw himself as a monster. Remembering how Ciel was able to accept him, he marvelled once again how she was able to do it. _I'm the monster that other monsters are afraid of,_ he thought to himself bleakly. But before he succumbed to despair, a thought popped into his head. _Yet she was able to see something good in me. When the whole world shunned me or backed away in fear, she reached out to me._

With these thoughts, he stood up and walked out of the cave. Outside, he found Raiden waiting by a campfire. For a moment, neither moved and simply stared at one another. Then to Raiden's shock, Sebastian went down on one knee and apologized sincerely "I'm sorry!"

Raiden could only stare as Sebastian explained "I know I was crazed with rage back then but that still does not excuse taking from you someone you loved. I know the pain of losing someone you care about..."

"You have it all wrong!" Raiden cut him off. "I'm the one who is sorry! We only had each other yet I wasn't able to do anything for you. When you left, I should have gone looking for you but I was too cowardly to defy her. Then when you killed my lover, I loathed myself for my weakness, my inability to protect those I cared about but blamed you for it. I didn't really care for her, I just wanted to be loved, anyone would do. I'm the one who should ask for forgiveness."

Sebastian could only stare mutely at Raiden. He never once imagined having this conversation with him. He couldn't speak for fear that he would completely break down and humiliate himself so he simply hugged his brother. It was awkward and stiff but it was a start. They may never be as close as other siblings out there but they could at the very least be friends. And that alone is already more than either one of them ever hoped for.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Ciel slowly woke and realized that she was lying on a soft bed. The room was almost completely engulfed in shadows but slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness. _Somehow this place seems familiar,_ she thought. Then with a start everything came back to her and she sat up. This is her bedroom in Sebastian's castle. _How did I end up back here?_ she thought in alarm. To her shock, she began to speak although she had no intention of doing so.

 _"Everything in this room is ridiculously large" he groused. Then Sebastian's voice came from the darkness "That's because we are not used to hosting such a tiny guest here."_

Ciel realized that she is reliving her past albeit as a passenger in her own body. Everything was playing out as they had before except this time her body was going through the motions and her consciousness was a silent spectator. Looking at Sebastian as they talked, she wondered how she could have been so snarky to the demon. He looked sinister and malevolent. In this realm, he had no need to hide his power and his demonic aura was overwhelming to the senses. She marveled at her own temerity, showing attitude to the demon when she was clearly at his mercy.

 _"There was nothing in our contract that said you may prolong my death" the young boy said._

Despite already knowing the outcome, Ciel could not help but rant at her past self _You idiot! Why are you egging him on?!_ Even the shadows seemed to shrink in fear of Sebastian and Ciel too held her breath. Then the demon let out a loud booming laugh and Ciel could only stare. _I was too frightened back then but now I just realized, Sebastian rarely laughed_ Ciel thought to herself sadly. Knowing his past as she did now, she cried silent tears deep in her old body for all that Sebastian suffered.

Then the scene changed and Ciel found herself in Sebastian's study. This was the day Sebastian told her about their first meeting.

 _Down on his knees, Sebastian confessed "Because I couldn't save you from the start! I should have returned sooner! I failed you!"_

The guilt Sebastian felt clearly rang in his voice. Ciel realized this moment was when their relationship changed. When they first arrived in the netherworld, they were no longer master and servant. However Ciel was still pretty much dependent on Sebastian, just like back in the human world. The setting may be different but Sebastian still provided for all his needs and kept him safe. When the demon finally laid all his cards on the table so to speak, he acknowledged that Ciel could now be trusted with the truth. Ciel may still be young but he is no longer a child to be coddled and wrapped in cotton wool, safe from the harsh realities of the world.

The scene changed again, this time Ciel had Leinas' hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing the life out of him.

 _"Ive known him longer and love him more. I can't let you have him" she said while tears streamed down her face._

Watching the scene unfold, Ciel realized that she truly considered Leinas a friend. Back in the human world, the old Ciel would have considered Leinas too far beneath him. But here, being nothing more than a burden on Sebastian, Ciel and the servants were all equals.

As Ciel stared into her eyes, she thought she saw a hint of regret in them but maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part. She desperately wanted to believe that Leinas truly did not intend to betray her, that she too considered Ciel a friend. Sadly, the answer may never come to light.

Once again the scene changed and Ciel found herself in the days following Leinas' death. Her guilt and desperation to undo the recent events felt like a heavy weight in Ciel's chest, threatening to suffocate her. Then the brief flare of hope the gem gave her and her mad search for Cotho. Ciel now saw that what she did was extremely reckless. She could have poisoned herself by drinking that thing and indeed that was what Sebastian firmly believed. She watched as he held her lifeless body as if he would never let go. His lifeless eyes stared at her prone form and even after he put her down, he refused to leave her side. _I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through Sebastian,_ she silently thought.

Then when she came back to life and Sebastian hugged her tightly to his chest, she noticed something she overlooked before. Sebastian was actually trembling. This strong and powerful demon was trembling in relief at her revival. Back then she was too engrossed in her transformation but now she realized just how much Sebastian truly cared for her. Feeling as if her heart was being squeezed inside her chest, Ciel silently mouthed _You triumphed against so many impossible odds, you face death and danger without even flinching and yet you tremble in fear for my sake. Thank you Sebastian._

The next scene transported Ciel to the throne room with Gurlagh and Sebastian.

 _Standing in front of Ciel, Sebastian said harshly "Stop deluding yourself Ciel. Despite all the evidence before you, you persist in forgetting one simple truth. I AM A DEMON."_

In the face of Sebastian's grim declaration, Ciel refused to even flinch. Back then Ciel thought that he was only saying those things because Sebastian truly believed them. But now, looking at these events with fresh eyes, Ciel had to wonder. He was protesting a little too much. Most people would try to hide the ugly truth but Sebastian was laying it all bare for the world to see. Why was he so determined to play the devil's advocate?

 _Admire me for having the guts to kill my own mother? You don't believe that I survived because I am just as twisted and depraved as her? I don't regret what I did maybe I even enjoyed it._

Ciel remembered his cruel words. At the time, Ciel thought that he simply could not forgive himself that's why he said such things. But now maybe there was another reason.

Author's Note: Have no fear I will finish this story, it just might take some time because there's another story arc I simply must include. Actually I have a confession to make. I already wrote at least half of the final chapter before I published this story. Back then I didn't know how I would connect the beginning and ending. Now I have some idea although it's not finished yet and there are still quite a few chapters in between that I haven't written. I just know how I want this to end. No clues or spoilers except that I will try my best not to disappoint you. Cheers.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Ciel found herself being dragged out of the castle by Gurlagh. Sebastian just ordered her exile and although it was for her safety, the pain was none the less excruciating. Even now, Ciel desperately struggled against Gurlagh, knowing it was futile, knowing how it would all end.

 _Ciel said sadly "No. I don't want you to influence him. If he truly wants to be with me, it must be his decision otherwise it will not mean anything."_

Remembering her own words, Ciel truly believed at the time that this was indeed goodbye. Now she realized, it was at this point that she had given up on them ever being together. She saw Sebastian's act not as protection but as rejection of her. Oh he may trust her, but deep inside he did not believe that she was capable of making the right decision. He trusted her with the truth about his past only because Ciel forced his hand. Then when she accepted him, he did not believe that she truly understood what she has learned about him. Hence his portrayal of himself in the worst possible way.

Raiden arrived at the most fortuitous moment so it was easy for him to take advantage of her. When she was at her weakest, he comes along giving her the Sebastian she always wanted. Someone who was kind and considerate. That gift of the indoor garden was something she never even thought to ask for but when she did receive it, she realized it was more than just a garden. It was someplace to call her own. It was built with his riches but it was still all hers. Having left everything behind, even the smallest item on her person came from Sebastian. She had her own bedroom but it was just one of many, Sebastian wouldn't have noticed had she appropriated several for her own use. But the garden was built just for her. And that is what she has always wanted. To be special. To him.

Unfortunately, she came to this conclusion too late. She had already fallen to Raiden's spell. Her life with him was like a dream come true, so when the real Sebastian came along she was resistant to face the truth. That she loves him and that he may not feel the same way.

Once these thoughts formed in her head, the mist dispersed as if they had never been there. Ciel was once again back to her normal self. She saw a faint light coming from the entrance of the cave and slowly walked out.

As soon as they saw her, both brothers walked forward, anxiety evident on their faces.

"Ciel what happened?" "Are you alright?" they said in unison but Ciel's attention was only on one person.

Sebastian could set people's heart ablaze with just a smile but eventually he will go on his merry way heedless of the destruction in his wake. _He confessed his love to me before but what if he only said that to get me away from Raiden? Because he felt guilty that I was in the clutches of his brother who was out for revenge?_ Ciel's doubts whirled in her head. _He still treats me like a child, one who needs his protection, always needing to be rescued. Will he ever see me as a woman?_

"I'm fine" she said quietly. The brothers looked at one another, at a loss as to what to do next. _Was she angry? Does she blame them for what happened? Was she suffering?_ With no answers forthcoming, they were forced to deal with their more immediate needs.

In short order, they had her settled by the fire in their makeshift camp. Raiden was busy preparing their dinner while Sebastian was tending to the fire. Both men kept casting surreptitious glances in her direction. Ciel steadfastly ignored them, still lost in her own thoughts. After eating, Ciel immediately went to sleep and the brothers talked with low voices.

"What do you think happened to her?" Sebastian asked, his worry gnawing at him.

"I don't know" answered Raiden, equally ill at ease.

"Do you think she regained her memory?" the younger demon asked again.

"I don't see why not. She didn't ask which one of us is which so I'm assuming she already knows" Raiden said, although it was obvious that he too was unconvinced. With no answer to their questions, they too went to sleep.

In the morning, the silence continued. Finally Sebastian could stand it no more.

"Ciel tell me what happened" Sebastian commanded.

"Leave her be for now. She may just need some time to come to terms with everything" Raiden sought to convince his hotheaded sibling.

"How can I help her if I don't know what's wrong?" Sebastian retorted.

Unprepared to face her fears at the moment, Ciel decided to go on the offensive.

"I think I'm better off without any help from either of you" she said coldly.

Both brothers flushed in shame and bowed their heads.

"I only want what's best for you..." Sebastian began but Ciel cut him off.

"Well your plans landed me in the middle of your tug of war" she snapped. Both men could not justify their actions. It was true that she was not their target, but in the end she was still caught in the crossfire.

In silence, they made their way back to the portal. Both men were solicitous though Ciel still remained quiet. A few times along the way Sebastian tried to engage her in conversation but Ciel was nothing if not stubborn. The demon feared that this time he may have pushed her too far. _Ciel tell me how to earn your forgiveness and I will do it,_ he silently entreated.

Soon they were at the portal and their crossing was uneventful. But as soon as they got to the other side, the demons' hackles rose for someone was lying in wait. Claude was back.

Before the brothers could launch an attack, the demon spoke "I mean you no harm. I just wish to talk to Ciel."

"You expect us to believe that?" Sebastian mocked.

Ignoring him, Claude went down on one knee and said "Please Lady Ciel I need your help. I need you to come to my mansion. I beg you!"

While shocked into silence, Ciel's mind was furiously working. This was the perfect opportunity. She was not yet prepared to confess her feelings to Sebastian and possibly have her heart broken. Sometime away from him will give her the chance to gather her courage.

To everyone's shock, Ciel said "Lead the way."

Author's Note: Please don't think that I turned Ciel into a minor character by tackling her past in only 2 chapters when Sebastian had so much more. It's just that we know more about her while Sebastian still remained pretty much a mystery. In the next few chapters, this couple will take a back seat to other characters but rest assured that this will only be temporary.


	55. Chapter 55

Author's Note: Just a head's up - disturbing theme up ahead.

Chapter 55

Ciel and the demons rode on tiger beasts, quickly traversing miles of the barren wasteland towards Claude's mansion. Claude rode in front while Sebastian and Raiden rode on either side of her. With such powerful demons for protection, Ciel did not worry about their safety and easily fell into introspection, remembering their argument the day before.

"Ciel this is madness!" Sebastian thundered.

"Whether you admit it or not, this is foolhardy at best and downright suicidal at most" Raiden seconded.

"Claude is every bit as proud as either of you. For him to go to such lengths must mean that he truly needs my help" Ciel reasoned.

"And perhaps he's willing to sacrifice all pride for the sake of wreaking vengeance upon me, even if it means grovelling at your feet" Sebastian spat.

"There are very few circumstances that would make me lower my pride like this and none of them pertain to you Sebastian" Claude said, a look of haughty disdain clearly visible on his face.

Sebastian snarled like a vicious animal preparing to attack and Claude readied himself as well. But Ciel stepped between them before Raiden could hold her back.

"Stop this both of you! Coming to blows won't solve anything" Ciel snapped.

"It would make me feel better" Sebastian snarked. Ciel gave him a reprimanding look and the demon lapsed into glowering silence.

"At the very least" Ciel said wearily "I should see if he does indeed have a human at his mansion needing my help."

"But you don't owe this human anything, if there really is one" Raiden said, confused.

"How can I live with myself if I had condemned some poor soul to suffering simply because I was afraid of taking a risk?" Ciel asked.

"But you're not the one who put this person in this situation. Why should you do anything about it?" Raiden asked in return.

"Because I can. You demons might not agree, but for me this is the right thing to do" was Ciel's simple answer. "I know I am far weaker than anybody here and at the end of the day, I might not be able to do anything at all. But I can at least try."

The demons could only look at her in awe, each thinking _This must be why humans still survive despite their weakness, beacuse they would never give up no matter the odds, no matter how slim the chance or how faint the hope._

There was no arguing with that so the brothers could only acquiesce to her wishes with one condition - they will go with her.

And so Ciel found herself racing across the plains of the netherworld. Claude led their little band in desperate haste, the brothers riding along in grim acceptance.

In no time at all the mansion was in sight. Claude has since rebuilt but this time, the architectural design was a bit more subdued. Sevants took their mounts as soon as they dismounted.

Claude, aware that he was the supplicant in this situation, offered them refreshments albeit reluctantly. But the trio refused, the brothers due to their distrust of their host while Ciel was anxious over the human. Without further delay, Claude led them into the drawing room.

This was probably the most lavishly appointed room in the mansion. Lush carpet, floor to ceiling silk wallpaper and embroidered brocade drapes gave the room an opulent air. The centre table was laden with pastries served on fine china, leather-bound books and other finely crafted trinkets. But everyone's attention was on the boy of about fourteen years old sitting on the floor while staring intently at the fire in the fireplace. His blond hair was tousled and the clothes he wore, although of fine quality, were wrinkled as if he hasn't changed in days.

"Alois some guests are here to see you" Claude began but the boy did not so much as bat an eyelash to acknowledge their presence. "Alois did you hear me?" the demon said frustratedly.

Ciel signaled that they should all leave and when the door was closed, she rounded upon Claude immediately.

"What did you do to that child?!" she said, her anger evident in her voice.

"I didn't do anything!" he denied vehemently.

"He isn't merely suffering Claude! That child is someone who has lost all hope. I know because I've been there myself. You better have a good explanation or I swear..." but Claude cut off her tirade.

"This is exactly why I brought you here! He barely eats, he just sits there all day. At this rate, he'll die of starvation before my very eyes and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm at my wit's end!" Claude raged.

The three were convinced of his sincerity so they went to the library to talk. When they were all settled, Claude began.

After his fight with Sebastian, Claude fled to the human world. Weak and wounded, he could only take the form of a spider before he collapsed in the forest. When he next awoke, he found himself housed in a tiny wooden box in an empty room. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, the meagre light came from a tiny window with grimy glass. As he wondered how he came to be here, the door opened and revealed a human child. About 6 or 7 years old, he had blond hair and light blue eyes. Fearlessly or perhaps naively, the child approached the demon and gushed "Oh good you're awake! I brought you a treat" and promptly dropped a dead butterly in front of him.

The child radiated good cheer. Claude, still smarting from his loss, wanted to disdain the pitiful offering but he was hungry and beggars can't be choosy. Watching him eat, the child was marvelously entertained, chattering away as if they were old friends. The demon tuned him out, wondering how soon he could regain his strength. Suddenly the door opened and an older blond boy entered in a rush. Their looks were similar and Claude was right in assuming they were brothers.

"Luka! I was looking all over for you!" he said.

Hearing the anger in his voice, the younger boy began to cry, noisily apologizing "I'm sorry Alois! I just wanted to feed my pet."

The older one relented and hugged his younger brother "It's alright Luka. Just don't disappear like that again. I was worried about you."

Claude later learned that he was in the attic and that they were keeping his existence a secret. As long as they continued to feed him and leave him alone, Claude wasn't interested in what they were up to. Despite his self-absorption, Claude found himself wondering where their parents were for no adult ever came up to the attic. Because he was still weak, he could not go and satisfy his curiosity. He also wondered why the older one was always so worried when his brother is out of his sight even for a few minutes.

As the days passed, Claude was shocked to realize that he was beginning to take an interest in the boys. No human had ever grabbed his attention before with the exception of Ciel and that was because of her connection to Sebastian. But Claude excused himself believing that he was simply bored and the boys were his only source of entertainment.

But with the passing of weeks, his interest only intensified instead of waning. He got to know them very well, even the things they were trying to hide. He noticed that Alois would sometimes have bruises on his body hence his penchant for wearing long sleeves despite the warm weather. On the rare times that Luka noticed, his concern was easily brushed aside by a few little white lies. The demon also became aware of a cloyingly sweet smell that clung to Alois occasionally. Most of the time, Alois does not wear perfume and this did not seem like something the boy would choose to wear. On the days that this happened, Alois would visit the attic alone, no matter the time of day or night. He would sit in a corner, quiet and unmoving, his eyes staring blankly at the wall. When it came time for him to leave, he would move slowly and visibly brace himself before opening the door. Claude cursed his weakness because he can't go and find out what is happening downstairs. His curiosity is eating at him and there's nothing he can do about it.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Weeks passed and the only highlight to Claude's day was the visit from the brothers. Growing up in the cut-throat world of demons, Claude had no idea that siblings would watch out for each other. Not only that, the boys seemed to genuinely enjoy each other's company. Luka in particular would always preface his stories with Alois this and Alois that. Unknowingly, his fascination with them grew and on the rare times that Claude noticed this, he would make excuses for himself.

At the first hint of his strength coming back, Claude immediately made his way down from the attic. Swinging from his web and walking along the rafters, he reached the lower level of the house undetected. Using his sense of smell, he was able to find the boys' bedroom which they shared. Inside, Claude found that although it was lavishly furnished, there was nothing of note about it. He further inspected several other rooms but found nothing amiss. Yet Claude felt a sense of disquiet. He could not pinpoint exactly what raised his guard so whenever the boys left him alone, he would sneak to other parts of the household and listen to the human conversation. What he discovered astonished him. Since they were well-dressed, he assumed that the boys were the young masters of this house when in truth they were a pair of orphans taken in by Earl Trancy.

Upon learning that, Claude once again made an assumption - that the bruises Alois had were from the strict upbringing given to them by the Earl. _If that's the case then there's nothing to worry about. It may be harsh but as their surrogate parent, the Earl may discipline them as he sees fit. As long as he doesn't hurt the boys too much, he is within his rights,_ Claude assured himself. Satisfied that he did all he could for the boys in return for taking care of him, Claude was about to go on his merry way when he remembered the blank look on Alois' face and he hesitated. _Perhaps I should dig just a little deeper, it's not like I have somewhere urgent to go to,_ he convinced himself.

After one of his forays downstairs, Claude returned to the attic and was already suspended in mid-air above his wooden box before he noticed Alois.

 _Damn I was so used to coming and going as I pleased that I became careless. No matter, he still doesn't suspect what I am_ , Claude thought to himself.

But to his shock, as soon as he landed in his box Alois spoke "You can stop pretending now. I know your secret."

While Claude sat there dumbfounded, Alois began to chant "Ho heo to runa roteo torel."

Claude felt the stirring of magic, like lightning running through his veins. The room seemed to darken and the air became oppressive.

"I summoned you demon and that is how you ended up here. There's no point in hiding, I saw your true form before you changed into a spider" Alois explained.

Then Claude remembered that as he was crossing between the two worlds, he felt a pull but he was too wounded at the time to pay attention.

Claude was incensed at the thought that a mere human presumed to give him orders. "Why did you summon me?" Calude said, his voice seemed to come from all around them.

Undaunted, the child stood his ground "There's something I need you to do for me. I will pay you in return."

"And what might that be?" the demon inquired silkily, sensing a tempting offer.

At this the child seemed to hesitate. "For now your duty is to protect me."

"Such a vague order. I can't name my price without knowing the full terms of our bargain" the demon said slyly.

"Whatever your price is, I can afford it" the child said, innocently assuming that he would inherit all of the earl's money and that he would have more than enough to tempt a demon. Then a bell rang from somewhere and Alois knew that he had to go. "We'll continue this discussion later."

When the door closed behind him, the demon laughed softly to himself, _Ah little human you thought I am now your servant simply because you uttered a few words._

Late that night, Claude was impatiently waiting for Alois to return when he felt an ill omen. There was a faint hint of smoke in the air. Disturbed, he made his way down and decided to check on the boys in their bedroom. What he found there was horrific even for a demon.

One of the bedside lamps lay broken on the floor and the curtains rapidly caught fire. But what took Claude's attention was Luka who lay on the bed, his neck bent at a strange angle, his eyes unseeing. Then a small movement on the floor showed Alois getting up. His shirt was torn and bloody. He had cuts and bruises all over. At his feet, lay the earl's naked body, a shard of the broken lamp imbedded in his chest. With that scene before him, everything clicked into place for Claude. He understood what had happened and he also knew what was coming next.

"Alois we have to get out of here, people are on their way" Claude said. But the urgency in his voice went unheeded. Alois merely stood there staring at Luka, still unable to believe that his little brother was dead.

When the sound of voices could be heard from the bottom of the stairs, Claude returned to his demon form but Alois continued to ignore him. Left with no choice, he took Alois in his arms and broke through the wall. Only then did Alois show any sign of life.

"No! We can't leave Luka behind!" he cried.

Running swiftly over the rooftops, Claude tightened his hold on the distraught boy as he said "He's dead. There's nothing more we can do for him."


	57. Chapter 57

Author's Note: Sorry for the late post.

Chapter 57

Alois sat on the floor of the drawing room staring blankly into the fire. He paid no attention to the luxuries within in his reach. In his mind, he kept replaying the horrific events that happened on that fateful night.

 _How could I have left Luka unprotected when I knew very well what the earl was capable of? All we wanted was a home. Why did this have to happen? Why? Why?!_

These thoughts kept swirling in his head, torturing him endlessly. No matter how much he blamed himself, the past did not change. Pretty much still in shock, he stayed where he was unaware of his surroundings. Claude did his best to reach him but it seemed as if a wall of ice encased him. He saw and heard everything that was going on but he could not bring himself to care. In his heart he believed Luka was dead and so was he.

Days passed in the same fashion, both demon and child trapped in their own misery. Then one day, a complete stranger, a lady with blue eyes stared into Alois' own and he saw such kindness there, for a moment he almost forgot that he was suffering. Although he showed no outward sign of acknowledgement, this lady piqued his interest even just by a tiny bit. _She's human like me but what is she doing with these demons?_ he idly wondered. Out in the hallway, he heard her raise her voice in argument against the demons and despite himself, he feared for her safety. Then her words registered in his mind. _That child is someone who has lost all hope. I know because I've been there myself._

 _Could it be? That she truly understands what I've been through?_ Afraid to hope but helpless to stop, Alois found himself taking an interest on something outside the cocoon he built around him for the first time since the incident. He refused to admit it even to himself but he desperately needs a shoulder to cry on. A need that was frozen within himself until today. Without conscious thought, his feet propelled him forward.

He tiptoed towards the door and tried to listen to the conversation but they moved to the library. Slowly and very quietly, he put his ear on the library door. As he listened to the demon's tale, he remembered the pact he made with the demon. The tragic events pushed all thought from his mind except Luka. Now bits and pieces of the past came back to haunt him.

 _I had a demon in my service and yet I failed to save Luka!_ he thought in horror. His body felt clammy all over and he slowly slid to the floor. He wanted to cry out but his voice was locked in his throat. He could only gasp in silence as this thought seared into his mind.

 _I panicked when I found the earl in our bedroom. I knew immediately what he was up to and I knew I couldn't stop him. In my fear, all I could think about was keeping him away from Luka._ Alois tried to justify his actions but the voice in his head was relentless.

 _Maybe I was tired of taking care of Luka. I wanted to be free of the earl and free from my responsibility,_ the voice insinuated.

 _No!_ Alois screamed in his head. _I loved Luka! I endured the earl's abuse for his sake!_

 _And maybe that's why I allowed my little brother to die. Because I blamed him for all the pain I suffered,_ the voice refused to be silenced.

 _That's not true! Everything I did was for him because I loved him!_ Alois denied vehemently.

 _Did you truly love him? Are you capable of love?_ At these cruel words, Alois remembered how the earl used to call him stupid and ignorant. _What if I really don't know how..._ but Alois refused to continue the thought.

Then like a lifeline thrown to a drowning man, he heard the demon say "Little human you thought I am now your servant simply because you uttered a few words".

 _He tricked me,_ Alois thought in shock. _The demon did not fulfill his part of the bargain. He could have saved Luka._

These thoughts raced through Alois' head one after another. He did not realize that there was never any contract formed between them.

At the time, he was still hesitant to actually have Claude kill the earl. He thought maybe they could just move somewhere far away. Aware of just how rich and powerful Earl Trancy was, Alois did not know how far they had to go to be out of reach so he kept his wish vague. Claude, for his part, did not wish to be cheated out of his rightful pay so the terms of their contract was never finalized.

Desperate for absolution, Alois did not think of any of these things. No he refused to consider any other possibility. Only one thing was uppermost on his mind. Claude was to blame. The Earl may have killed Luka but Claude has blood on his hands as well. Overwhelming hatred surged in Alois' heart. He felt as if fire ran along his veins, scalding him. He bolted upright and slammed the library doors open. Everyone there stared at him but his burning gaze focused on Claude alone.

"You!" Alois said, tears coursing down his cheeks. "You betrayed me!"

"Alois I..." Claude began but the boy cut him off.

"I don't want to listen to your lies anymore! We had a contract!" Alois shouted, completely irrational in his anger.

Alois lunged to attack the demon who had no intention of defending himself but Sebastian held him back. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" he screamed while he struggled against the iron grip on his arms to no avail until he collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

Helpless to alleviate the boy's suffering, Ciel could only hug him, weeping in sympathy. Claude could only stare mutely. His face stark and his demonic eyes haunted.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Days passed since his outburst, yet Alois still seethed in rage, his anger coursing through his veins like a living, breathing thing. Hurting Claude was the first thought in his head upon waking up and the last before he finally succumbed to sleep at night. His bedroom now looks war-torn, every furniture and furnishing damaged. The doors to the large armoire barely hung on to the hinges. Pieces of tattered clothing lay everywhere. The gold candelabra on the nightstand is now on the sink where it landed when he threw it, shattering the bathroom mirror. It didn't alleviate his anger any that the demon seemed remorseful, never defending himself. Perversely this only angered Alois more.

 _How dare he pretend to be contrite!_ Alois thought. _No amount of apology will bring my brother back!_

Subconsciously he wanted Claude to fight back and because a human has no chance of winning against a demon, he knew this would end his misery.

Claude for his part, was also wallowing in his own misery. Before Luka's death, he slowly became enamored of the boys although at the time he was loathe to admit it even to himself. Alois in particular fascinated him. At first, the blankness he saw in the boy's eyes intrigued him. He seemed to carry such a heavy burden yet he never voiced any complaint. He was a child himself, if caring for his sibling was too much responsibility, no one would have blamed him for abandoning his brother. Yet he soldiered on, an adult in a child's body. Day by day, he put on a fake smile for Luka. Then when he tried to make a pact with a demon, Claude could not help but be impressed. Most adults would be screaming in terror yet a mere child tried to order him around. And when he finally discovered the extent of Alois' sacrifice, someone like him who has seen all manner of horror and doled out his fair share of cruelty, was shocked. He realized for the first time that this is something he wanted for himself, a love that knows no boundaries.

Yet now Alois was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it. Once again he turned to Ciel for help.

"Ciel you have to make him stop. I don't mind all the damage he wroughts on my property but sooner or later he might hurt himself" Claude said desperately.

"Claude you have to understand, he needs to let all his anger out" Ciel patiently explained.

"I know I am partly to blame..." but Ciel cut him off.

"No! The one to blame for all these is the earl and I think, deep inside he's more angry with himself."

"Why would he be angry with himself after everything he's done for his brother?" Claude asked.

"Because he feels weak and helpless. He did everything he could yet it still wasn't enough to keep his brother safe from harm. Give him time to grieve and heal. That's all we can do for now" Ciel said to the demon softly.

Ciel paused outside Alois' bedroom, listening intently. For once, no sound of screaming and destruction could be heard. Thinking that the boy might have fallen asleep from exhaustion, Ciel made to leave when a small sound reached her ears. It sounded like muffled weeping and Ciel's heart contracted in her chest. Cautiously she opened the door a tiny crack. Running her gaze over the broken, overturned furniture, she found a small form curled up on the floor. She made her way carefully over to Alois, avoiding all the debris in her path. She knelt beside his prone form and ran her hand over his hair.

"Alois" she began softly "I know you don't know me and have no reason to trust me but please remember, I only want to help. It doesn't have to be now but someday I hope you'll trust me enough to confide in me. In the meantime, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you."

"Why?" said a voice so small Ciel had to strain to hear it.

"Because I too suffered once. Back then I desperately wanted someone to show me just a little bit of kindness and received none" she explained.

Alois slowly sat up and stared into her eyes. Then the boy hugged her, his arms clinging as if for dear life.

From then on, the two were inseparable. Slowly, Alois grew closer to Ciel and although there were times when Alois still resisted all her efforts to bring him back to reality, these became fewer as time passed.

Little by little, Alois learned to trust Ciel. But on one thing, they never agreed on. He still blames Claude. He could not stand to be around the demon. It galled him that he now has to stay in the demon's mansion, accepting charity for he now has nowhere to go. He remembered his argument with Ciel.

"And where would you go?" Ciel asked.

"Anywhere. I don't care where it is as long as it's not here" Alois said.

"This is the netherworld. It's not safe for humans here" Ciel explained.

"Then I'll stay with you" the boy stubbornly demanded.

"It's not my castle so I can't invite you..." Ciel began but Alois interrupted her.

"Then I'll go back to the human world."

"And promptly land in prison?" Ciel regretted her words as soon as she said them but they must be said.

Alois, close to tears now "He deserved it! It was self-defense! Everyone knows about the earl and sick appetites!"

Ciel held his face between her hands and said "I know. I believe you but the world isn't always fair. For now, this is the safest place for you."

Unbeknownst to them, Claude was listening just outside the door. Although he didn't want Alois to hate him, he is grateful for any reason that keeps the boy under his roof. That is enough.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Alois slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the faint light filtering into his bedroom from a crack between the heavy curtains. He gazed up on the beautifully patterned canopy and realized something. _I now have a safe place to live in, enough food to eat, decent clothes to wear. Nobody mistreats me here, in fact, I live like a prince yet I still can't be happy,_ he thought in despair. As his tears began to fall, he finally admitted to himself that he didn't really hate the demon. He hated himself for always trusting the wrong person. First it was the earl, who seemed to radiate kindness and generosity. For a pair of orphans suddenly thrust out into the cruel world, he was a god-send who rescued them from starvation. By the time he realized what the earl's true intentions were, it was too late. They were completely dependent on him and cowed by his threats. He tried his best to shield his little brother from the truth but he knew it was only a matter of time before the earl turned his perversion on Luka for the earl liked them young.

When he summoned the demon he didn't really believe anything would come of it. In the earl's vast library, he found a book on arcane magic. Thinking that he would lose nothing by trying, he chanted the spell and to his shock the demon appeared. Then he blinked and the demon became a spider before his very eyes. He didn't want to frighten his brother so he said nothing but he kept a close eye on the spider from then on. When he noticed that the spider was now venturing out of the attic, he felt that it was time to form their contract. He was afraid of the very thing he summoned but he was more desperate. The earl liked to hurt him and everyday he was becoming worse. He also noticed that the earl seemed to pay more attention to Luka than he used to.

With regret stabbing him sharply in the heart, he said to himself "The earl was right all along, I am stupid. Who puts their trust on a demon? It is as Ciel said, the demon is not at fault. I was the one who let Luka down. If only I acted sooner." Slowly he stood up and walked out. It was still too early for anyone to be up and about so nobody saw him. Barefoot and wearing only his night clothes, he just kept on walking, uncaring of his destination.

A few hours later, Claude was beside himself with worry. Alois was nowhere to be found and nobody knows where he might be. All his servants have checked and double-checked the entire mansion from top to bottom as well as the vast garden. Not a single stone was left unturned.

Ciel was in tears and Sebastian was trying to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Claude. When he said he wanted to leave, I never thought that he would actually do it" Ciel said.

"Ciel calm yourself. He couldn't have gone far. My servants are on their way here to help look for him" Sebastian consoled her.

Suddenly the door opened and a servant rushed in. "Master Claude someone left a note by the front door."

"Who was it?" Claude asked as he reached for the note.

"My apologies master. No one saw anything. It was just there" the servant replied.

The look of horror on Claude's face as he read the note had everyone around him tensing.

"What does it say?!" Ciel asked, unable to bear the suspense anymore.

Claude collapsed on a chair as he said "A demon named Karvel mistook him for you. He will only return Alois in exchange for Sebastian's kingdom."

"What?! How can that be? We don't even look alike!" Ciel exploded.

"Demons don't distinguish between male or female. Most humans are just prey to us" Sebastian answered. Then with a determined look in his eyes, he said "Let's go. We have a demon to hunt."

Sebastian was loathe to take Ciel along but he was afraid that kidnapping Alois was merely a ruse and the real target was Ciel so he found himself racing with her once again across the bleak landscape of the netherworld. _Who would have thought that someday I'd be charging into battle with a human by my side and two demons I never once imagined could become my allies?_ he thought bemusedly.

Soon they reached the appointed meeting point. It was a rocky area with a small copse of trees, most of which were either broken or uprooted. Their plan was for Sebastian to come for Alois, pretending that he is indeed Ciel. While Raiden and Claude prepared to rescue Alois behind Karvel's back, Ciel hid among some boulders. As Sebastian approached, something came rushing towards him too fast for the eye to see. He flew backwards, crashing into the ground. When the dust settled, a large crater was formed around his prone form from the impact. A tree branch, the width of a person's arm with one end sharpened, was imbedded on Sebastian's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. As Sebastian lay there, unable to move, a demon stood over him, grinning.

"Well runt looks like we meet again. You got a lot of nerve taking what's rightfully mine. I leave for a little bit and I find pests like you swarming my castle" Karvel growled. In truth, he was gone for longer than he liked. He went to another dimension where he met monsters more powerful than him and was unable to return immediately. When he finally got free of them, he returned only to find that Carmilla was no longer queen. For a moment, he thought all his greedy ambitions finally came true. Then he found out that the scraggly demon he used to bully now rules the place. He almost pissed himself laughing, imagining how easy it would be to take everything from Sebastian. But he was mistaken. Sebastian was no longer weak and he had a loyal army. Ever the coward, he hid in the shadows biding his time. Then he learned about the human Sebastian seemed to be hiding in a mansion and a plan was formed. He praised his luck when the human fell into his trap so neatly.

Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was Karvel here, he was also bigger and more powerful. He was in the form of a bull that walked upright. Four wickedly sharp horns protruded from his head and hot steam came out of his nostrils. Thick veins crisscrossed his bulging muscles. One thing hasn't changed about him though. The cruel glint in his eyes was still there, sharper than ever before. As Sebastian lay there helpless, he feared that this may be one battle he couldn't win.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Karvel grabbed the end of the stake that pinned Sebastian to the ground. Then with malicious glee, he twisted and pushed it in deeper. Sebastian's cry of agony made him laugh out loud. He always hated how Sebastian acted as if he was better than everyone else when they were younger. He also never begged and cowered like the other demons. It made him want to wipe the smug look off his face hence his constant bullying. And now here he is pinned like a bug on the dissecting table, writhing in pain.

"If you beg real pretty I just might let you go" Karvel taunted.

Sebastian had to take a moment to catch his breath. The wound on his shoulder was bleeding profusely and he was getting weaker by the moment. But instead of conceding, he glared up to the demon leering above him.

"Beg? From vermin like you? Never!" he declared obstinately.

Karvel's temper, always close to the surface, blew out of control and he screamed in rage. He raised one sharp hoof off the ground, preparing to stomp on Sebastian's arrogant face when Raiden came flying out of nowhere. He tackled the big demon to the ground where they rolled a few feet away. Sebastian wasted no chance and pulled the stake off his shoulder. The pain nearly made him pass out but he still staggered to his feet slowly. He looked around and saw Karvel holding Raiden by the neck with one hand while pummeling with the other. With no other weapon close by, he threw the same stake he pulled out just moments ago. Although his aim was true, he was severely weakened by blood loss. The stake pierced Karvel but not too deeply. This only served to enrage the demon even more as he turned his attention to Sebastian once again. He tossed the limp Raiden away like a discarded rag doll. He pulled out the stake and broke it in half, with no more effort than breaking a twig. Then he charged towards Sebastian. Before he could reach his target, a boulder hit him square on the back, sending him sprawling to the ground. Claude stood behind him, heaving from the effort. The three allies fell upon the downed demon but his anger made him oblivious to the pain. He pushed them all off him with a deafening bellow. Claude slowly slid to the ground, the boulder he crashed into cracked in half. Sebastian landed a few feet away while Raiden rolled a few times before coming to a stop.

The three surrounded him once again, panting and wounded, barely staying on their feet. But Karvel was wounded too. Their sharp claws left deep gouges on his skin and the boulder Claude threw earlier may have dislocated his shoulder. None the less, he was not ready to concede defeat.

Meanwhile, Ciel took on the task of finding Alois. When they saw that Sebastan was no match for Karvel, they had to change their plans at the last minute. Raiden and Claude joined the fight so the rest was up to Ciel. Scurrying behind rocks, she was careful not to draw Karvel's attention. Then she heard the muffled sound of crying. Almost crawling on her hands and knees, she saw that Alois was tied to a tree stump but luckily, unguarded. She hurried to his side, at the same time motioning for him to keep quiet. With no claws of her own, Alois' bindings were difficult to untie. Desperately, she sawed through the rope using a sharp stone. After what felt like an eternity, he was finally free and the two hugged each other in relief.

On the other side of the rocks, the fight raged on in earnest. Although the three were wounded, Karvel was getting weaker from blood loss as well. They worked well together. Whenever he went after one, the other two would attack him from behind. Gradually his wounds multiplied and his movements slowed. For the first time, Karvel realized that he might not win. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of gold and remembered his blond hostage. Pretending to charge towards Raiden, he changed course at the last minute catching Sebastian by surprise. He grabbed Sebastian and tossed him towards Claude who was in hot pursuit. The two fell on a heap and blocked Raiden's way.

Karvel increased his speed and landed in front of the fleeing humans. He didn't know who the other one was and he didn't care. If he couldn't have the kingdom then all he wanted was to cause as much damage to his enemies as possible. Baring his sharp fangs in a grisly smile, he decided that he only needed one hostage. As he raised his hand to strike, Alois pushed Ciel out of the way so he received the full impact. His body went flying and hit a large boulder. The sickening crack of bone was loud in Ciel's ears as she lay sprawled on the ground, where she fell when Alois pushed her unexpectedly. When she looked towards him, he lay limply and blood trickled from his forehead.

While Karvel was distracted, Raiden and Sebastian managed to sneak up on him. Together they struck with their sharp claws. Raiden's into Karvel's back while Sebastian slashed his neck. Karvel's head went flying, with blood spraying all over. His body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Ciel was still too shocked to be able to move, while Sebastian was worriedly examining her for injuries. Raiden sank to the ground on his knees in sheer exhaustion. Then a keening sound of pain reached their ears. When they looked around, they saw Claude clutching Alois' body to his chest.

Unexpectedly, Sebastian stood up and walked towards the grieving demon.

"He won't live much longer" he said.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Claude raged.

From within his clothes, Sebastian pulled out a jeweled dagger with intricate markings on the obsidian blade.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 6

Claude stared at the dagger on the ground where Sebastian left it. Its golden hilt and the jewels imbedded in it glinted beautifully as if mocking his pain. It looked more like a decorative piece rather than a cursed object. Despite its obvious age, the tiny dagger was still sharp. He couldn't read the inscriptions carved on the blade that were from a dead language long forgotten but he felt a chill in his bones just from staring at it. He remembered a myth he heard a long time ago about the cursed demon blade called Tyrving. The sinister aura coming from the dagger convinced him that this was the very same blade.

Legends say that a demon lost against a powerful warlock, who trapped him inside the dagger. Still hellbent on his revenge, the demon continued trying to defeat the warlock by attempting to suck the soul or essence of whoever held the dagger. Time went by and the dagger was passed from one person to another. It was said that if the soul it consumed was not enough, it would then turn on its owner, hence the false information Baron Kelvin received that he must sacrifice many lives for the dagger to work.

Claude picked up the dagger with clear distaste, sensing the malevolence the trapped demon felt for him for the owner only owns the blade but never tamed the demon trapped within it.

Aware of the dagger's background, Raiden said "Are you sure you want to do this demon?"

Knowing full well that his own life maybe in jeopardy should Karvel's essence not satisfy the blade's ravenous appetite, Claude made his decision. For perhaps the first time in the demon's life, he was willing to sacrifice his own for another's sake without hope of any payment or even gratitude.

With Alois' life slowly seeping out of him, Claude steeled himself. He closed his eyes and plunged the dagger straight into Alois' heart.

Ciel, misunderstanding the situation, began to scream "No! What are you doing?!"

But Sebastian held her fast "Ciel stay back!"

Claude forced his eyes to open. Although he was aware of what he did, the shock of seeing a dagger sticking out of Alois' bloody chest still rendered him speechless. Then as he continued to sit there unmoving, the golden carvings and jewels on the hilt began to contort.

It twisted this way and that in a macabre dance until a demonic face was formed. The rubies which served as its eyes stared with hungry intent on Karvel's prone form. Then it opened its mouth wide, exposing the jewels that formed sharp teeth. The very air around them seemed to be sucked into the demon's mouth. A wispy form rose out of Karvel's body, screaming in silent agony and hate. Violent in death, as it was in life, Karvel's essence thrashed and convulsed, resisting the force sucking it towards the blade. But it was no use. In mere seconds, the blade swallowed its prey whole. When it was over, the jeweled hilt reverted to its original form with no sign of the demonic face anywhere.

Then a thin stream of black blood began to drip from the hilt, over the inscriptions carved upon the blade into Alois. The blackness slowly spread. At first only thin streaks of black spread out from his heart until it encompassed his entire body. Alois' body began to twitch. Then he thrashed violently, so hard he dislodged the dagger on his chest. Claude had to hold him down for fear of further damage. Finally, he quieted down and when he opened his eyes, they were completely red.

Months passed since that day and Alois is gradually coming to terms with his transformation. At first, he was in so much pain that he lashed out at anyone but despite his newfound strength, he was no match for three fully-grown demons. They kept Ciel well away from him those days for he recognized no one, not even himself. As the pain subsided, clarity came back. Painfully slowly, his memories and reasoning returned to him.

One night, he sat on the roof of Claude's mansion, just staring at the twin red moons. With his improved physical abilities, he can now go up there on his own, and should he fall, he was no longer afraid of being injured. He still hasn't made up his mind whether he is happy now that he is stronger or hate the fact that he was turned without his permission.

 _What a strange life this has turned into_ , he mused to himself.

In the main dining room, Sebastian and Claude were at odds again.

"Don't think were best friends now just because you helped me" Claude said. Deep inside, he was grateful but he never realized how arrogant was the demon he used to admire from afar. Admitting aloud that he owed a debt to the other demon would gall him no end.

"Oh please. I would never admit to being friends with someone like you" Sebastian snarked. He always thought the foppish demon was too ridiculous to take seriously, but his sacrifice earned him Sebastian's respect. None the less, Sebastian would never willingly confess such a thing.

Then the door opened and Ciel walked in. Having heard the tail end of their conversation, Ciel correctly assumed that they were bickering again.

"Will you two please give it a rest?" she said in exasperation. When the two demons merely continued to glare at each other, Ciel sighed and sought to diffuse the situation. "In any case, has anyone seen Alois?"

"I'll go look for him" Claude eagerly offered and left immediately.

With his enhanced hearing, Alois heard what went on in the dining room and knew Claude was approaching long before the older demon could be seen. Claude sat on the roof, a few feet away from him and stared at the moons as well.

The old Alois would have avoided Claude, but the new Alois was tired of always running away so he asked "Why did you save me?"

Claude, surprised that Alois would begin a conversation at all with him, answered "I couldn't just stand there and watch you die."

"Why?" the fledgeling demon persisted.

"Because you are precious to me" he said simply.

Surprised, Alois struggled to stem his tears. Aside from his family, no one has ever treasured him. When their parents died, the authorities only saw him and his brother as another mouth to feed, an unwanted burden. In the Trancy estate, none of the servants dared to get close to them for they knew of the earl's intentions. And to Earl Trancy, they were merely prey.

It was still too soon to forget the events that transpired but Alois could not help but say "Ciel is a precious friend to me."

"She's not the only one" the demon said without hesitation.

"I know" the boy said quietly.

They continued to stare at the moons well into the night in companionable silence.

Author's Note: AnimeWolf2000 yup you called it first. Did anyone else think this might happen? casey820 I don't know if this will end in 88 chapters but we are getting close.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Back in the dining room, Ciel unexpectedly found herself alone with Sebastian. It has been awhile since they had time to themselves and remembering the events before they met Alois made things awkward between them. Silence reigned and both were loathe to make the first move. Doubts assailed them both but finally Ciel could stand it no more.

"Why did you send me away?" she asked softly.

Sebastian visibly started. He was prepared for blame and anger but of all things, this was something he never expected Ciel to ask him. "I thought that was pretty obvious. I was a danger to you and all I ever wanted was to keep you safe" he answered just as softly.

She looked at him skeptically and said "Are you sure it wasn't because you were tired of always taking care of me? After all I'm as helpless as a babe compared to all the beings here."

Shocked to learn that this is what she believed, Sebastian vehemently denied "No! I never once thought you were a burden to me. If anything, I expected you to blame me for bringing you here."

"If you thought I was a danger to you then why didn't you just leave me in that other dimension? I was doing fine on my own and I don't believe you knew of Baron Kelvin's plans for me" she persisted.

"You're right. At the time, I didn't know you were in danger there too. But I had already made up my mind. I want you back with me Ciel" he said with a determined glint in his eyes. He was prepared to grovel for her forgiveness if necessary.

Ciel's heart began to pound but she was reluctant to get her hopes up. "So what happens on the next lunar eclipse?"

A shamed blush tinted the demon's cheeks but he refused to back down. "I'll think of something long before that happens. I will not put you at risk again Ciel from myself or others I promise you" he said with full conviction.

"And what if you change your mind?" she asked. In her head, she thought _If we're going to part ways eventually, we may as well do it now. I have to leave while I can still walk away before I learn to care for you even more._

"I will not change my mind" the demon declared without hesitation.

"Last time I checked you couldn't predict the future" Ciel said drily. _He can be so obstinate!_

"There's no need to know the future. You know why?" The demon took hold of both of her hands in his and stared into her eyes as he said "Because I can't live without you."

Afraid to hope but helpless not to, Ciel's heart seemed to stop when she heard those words. Then her heart pounded double time and thoughts clamored in Ciel's head one after another. _Did he mean...? What if...? I must have misunderstood him!_ She took a deep breath to calm herself down. _Please please don't let this be a dream_ , she fervently prayed to whichever god was listening.

She closed her eyes and imagined herself stepping off a cliff. When she opened them, she stared into Sebastian's own and saw the truth behind his words. The sincerity she saw in there convinced her to take the risk. Taking a deep breath, she answered "I feel the same way about you."

When she closed her eyes, Sebastian was certain Ciel would demand her freedom. Only the fact that she never pulled away kept him holding on. _Never again will we be parted_. _I'll beg and cry and threaten even imprison her if I have to but I will never let her go,_ he thought desperately.

Upon hearing her answer, he thought perhaps he misheard her. But then she hugged him and Sebastian finally knew what it felt like to come home. Ciel cried and each tear that he felt upon his chest felt like a balm to his soul. With his own heart full to bursting, he nearly shed tears as well. Unable to believe his good fortune, he just had to ask "Ciel do you really mean it?"

"Yes. I swear if you ever send me away again..." she said while mock glaring at him and happy tears glistening in her eyes. Sebastian laughed at the feisty female in his arms. Ciel never ceases to surprise him and in a rare moment of insight, he knew that she always will.

Sebastian bent his head to claim her lips when a discreet cough in the background had both of them looking around in surprise. They found Raiden lounging lazily at the end of the long dining table. Ciel's face felt like it was on fire and she sprang out of Sebastian's arms like a scalded cat. She couldn't quite look Raiden in the eyes who was watching them in amusement. Sebastian glared at him for his interruption but the sly demon merely smirked in response, seeminlgy intent on staying put.

"Do you mind?!" Sebastian asked testily.

"Actually I do. I got here first you know" the older demon replied, clearly enjoying their discomfiture.

When his less than subtle hint completely missed its mark, Sebastian seriously considered starting a feud with his brother again. But then the older demon got up and leisurely made his way to the door.

"Fine I'll leave you two alone. Just thought I'd say goodbye before leaving" he said.

"Leaving? Where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

"Well somebody's got to work around here. Kingdoms don't run themselves on their own you know. And since your head will obviously be in the clouds for awhile I might as well go check on yours too" he said before closing the door behind him.

Finally they were alone again but their intimate moment was broken. None the less the future looked bright even in the darkness of the netherworld.


	63. Chapter 63

Author's Note: Sorry for the late post everyone.

Chapter 63

Contrary to most expectations, breakfast the next morning was an awkward affair. Ciel blushed profusely whenever she remembered what she and Sebastian almost did in front of Raiden. Alois, who managed to keep a poker face, was just as embarrassed. Neither of them knew how to behave now that their respective relationships have changed. But nothing has changed between Sebastian and Claude who were throwing each other smug looks.

Hastily averted glances and stilted conversation reigned over the breakfast table when the door suddenly opened.

Sebastian smirked when he saw Raiden's arrival. "Missed us so soon dear brother?" he taunted.

"This is not the time for games. We have a big problem" he said in a hard voice. The occupants in the room waited anxiously for him to explain and when it came the brief peaceful moment they had were washed away as easily as sand against the turbulent sea.

"An army of reapers are on their way here to avenge their comrade and to collect Ciel's soul" he said baldly.

Ciel's heart seemed to stop while Sebastian exploded in anger.

"How dare they!" he thundered. "Traipsing across the netherworld as if they own the place and challenging me?! In my own domain!"

"My army though smaller than yours will fight alongside you" Claude offered. "After all, as a demon, they now consider Alois their enemy."

Sebastian nodded grimly in thanks. But Raiden was not through yet. "There's more" he said. From behind him they saw Cotho the witch.

"My liege I'm afraid I bring bad tidings" she began. "As you know, my expertise has always been in potion making and spell casting. Only the most gifted ones can accurately foretell the future so I have never relied on it. Last night I had a dream. Most of it was undecipherable but one thing I saw with absolute clarity. Lady Ciel will not survive this battle."

Her pronouncement had the force of a bomb rendering everyone momentarily speechless. If Ciel hadn't been sitting, she might have collapsed to the floor, her knees too weak to hold her up. _I'll die soon,_ was her stunned thought.

Sebastian lunged towards Cotho and used both hands to grip her neck. He shook her like a rag doll, his rage a palpable thing. "I don't care what you have to do. Find out how I can change this prediction or I'll make sure you beg me to end you" he threatened menacingly.

"Let her go!" Raiden tried to intervene. "It's not her fault!"

But Sebastian was beyond reason. Cotho gasped for breath as he continued to strangle her. Then Ciel touched his arm and looked into his eyes. Just like that, he returned to his senses. He dropped Cotho and hugged Ciel to him as if he would never let go.

Cotho, who was still sprawled on the floor, spoke up "There might be a way my liege" she gasped. "The knife..."

And suddenly everyone remembered the sight of Alois lying on the ground, the obsidian knife protruding from his chest as blood pooled on the ground around him.

Ciel moved out of Sebastian's arms and backed away. She shook her head even as she said "No! I don't want this!"

"Ciel..." Sebastian began but Ciel ran out of the room.

A few hours later, Sebastian found Ciel in her bedroom, looking out the window. It was obvious though that she saw nothing. She turned around when she sensed Sebastian and for a moment they simply stood staring at one another.

"Does this mean you don't approve of Alois' transformation?" he began.

"Of course not" was her quick denial. "He didn't have a choice. But I do. Because I'm not your prisoner am I?"

Sebastian tried another tact "Do you realize just how fragile you are? Why won't you let me turn you into a demon? We could be together for all eternity."

"But would I still be me?" she asked softly.

"Of course! Who else would you be?" he asked, confused.

"I have lost my title, I am no longer the son of a rich family, I am not even a boy anymore. When I look in the mirror sometimes I think I see a stranger. And now you seek to turn me into a demon" she answered sadly.

"You said it yourself, humans can be more demonic than demons. Why do you cling to your humanity now?" he challenged.

"Because it's what I am" was the simple answer.

Sebastian hardened his heart. Every minute that Ciel spent as a human put her at risk. "I'm sorry Ciel. But I will not bend this time. You will hate me for this, of that there is no doubt" Sebastian said with a sad smile, then an uncompromising light shone in his eyes "But I will spend all eternity earning your forgiveness if I have to." Then from his coat pocket he brought out the obsidian knife.

"Sebastian don't do this…please!" Ciel pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

"You don't understand, I can't lose you. When I thought you died back then, all I saw was an eternity of loneliness and despair waiting for me. For the first time in my existence, I thought it would be better to die than live without you" he explained, near to tears himself.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel said "All right but I have one condition."

"Anything! Anything you want at all!" Sebastian rashly promised.

"You have to be the one to do it and remember that I don't want this. Stare into my eyes as you plunge the knife into my heart" Ciel said, her determination clear in her voice.

"No! How can I?!" he asked in a shocked tone.

She wrapped her hands over Sebastian's that was holding the knife and before he could even move, the knife was poised over her heart.

"If you truly believe that this is the right thing to do, then you must be prepared to take responsibility for it" she said, tears almost blinding her. Staring into Sebastian's eyes, she said "This is goodbye my love."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Sebastian stared into Ciel's tear-stained face illuminated by the moonlight shining through her bedroom window, the hand holding the knife poised over her heart trembling in her grasp. After a long tense moment, Sebastian closed his eyes in defeat knowing he could never force her against her will even though all this was for her own good. The knife clattered noisily to the floor and both of them sank to their knees. They clung to one another desperately, savoring every minute they had together until dawn brought another misfortune upon the star-crossed lovers.

Everyone made a show of acting normal but none touched the breakfast laid out before them and conversation was subdued. Sebastian can't help but throw worried glances in Ciel's direction, who was quieter than usual, her impending death weighing heavily on her mind.

Suddenly, a commotion broke out in the hallway, Sebastian's followers have arrived.

Fenrir bounded across the main entry way, gasping for breath in his haste and exhaustion. Haltingly he announced "The reapers are... within a day's march... from here" before he collapsed on the floor.

Everyone stiffened before chaos broke. Raiden was busy strategizing "There's no time to waste..." while Claude was issuing orders left and right "Assemble the army..."

"I thought we had more time" Alois said faintly.

"Don't worry Alois I'll keep you safe" Claude hastened to reassure the younger demon but they both knew that their situation was dire. An invading army is not something that can easily be thwarted.

"Ciel" Sebastian said urgently "Go with Gurlagh. He'll take you somewhere safe..." but Ciel cut him off.

"No! I'm staying with you" she insisted.

"Ciel it's too risky!" he argued.

"We tried that before and it didn't work!" Ciel's words silenced the demon. "Whatever is coming, we'll face it together" she said determinedly.

"Why won't you let me protect you?" he asked in despair.

"It's not about that. I'm afraid of dying too but I refuse to cower in fear. I will face my destiny head on" she said.

And with that, she found herself hours later on the battlefield. In front of her, stretched the vast armies of Sebastian, Raiden and Claude. It was a wonder that they managed to assemble on such short notice for they all assumed that the reapers would not know their way about the netherworld and thus, would proceed cautiously. But apparently Grell passed this way undetected before reaching the elven realm and sent regular reports to his superiors about his progress. When they stopped hearing from him, they knew something had happened. They correctly assumed that Grell had failed to collect Ciel's soul and sent a larger force this time. Aided by all the information Grell managed to gather, they were confident of victory this time. Their numbers were no match for the demon army but they were well trained and organized. The demon army on the other hand, were strong and fierce but disciplined they were not.

Far too soon, both armies faced off on the vast barren plains of the netherworld. Ciel and Alois remained at the back, guarded by Gurlagh while Sebastian, Raiden and Claude moved to the front. On the reapers side, William, their superior moved forward.

"Demons we have no quarrel with you" he began "just return the human to us and we will withdraw."

"No quarrel but you came without invitation, armed and in vast numbers" Raiden mocked.

"We all know this place is inhospitable to our kind, this was simply a precaution" he explained calmly, as if commenting on the weather.

"We are under no obligation to return anything to you" Claude said.

"It is our responsibility to collect human souls so they can pass on" William said, his patience was beginning to wear thin.

"As you can see there is no human soul roaming around here so you can just go back the way you came" Sebastian said in a hard voice.

"We are not here to play games demon!" William snapped. "She clearly possesses a soul" he said, pointing to Ciel.

"Then you can come back when she no longer needs it" Raiden taunted.

"Am I to believe that you would allow a reaper to simply come waltzing in and collect her soul when the time comes?" William asked incredulously.

"We never said anything about you collecting her soul" Sebastian said.

"Then continuing this conversation is pointless" William said. "Reapers forward!"

The very earth trembled beneath booted feet as the two great armies clashed. The reapers' army attacked in an orderly fashion while the demons saw this as a free for all. Screams, growls and snarls rent the air. Sebastian was right in the thick of it while William preferred to direct his army from the sidelines. Soon torn limbs and ravaged bodies littered the blood-soaked ground. Both sides suffered heavy casualties but the fight raged on. Neither was willing to give up an inch.

Sebastian steadily hacked his way through his enemies, advancing towards William, knowing that without their leader, the reapers' army would fall into disarray.

The reapers were used to fighting with demons but those were usually just cocky, sly bastards who eventually fell to their blades. What they didn't understand was that in the netherworld, the land that gave birth to such beings, everything, even the very air gave strength to the demons. Sebastian's ferocity in battle intimidated even the staunchest reaper so they began to attack him in groups. But this didn't even faze him. He continued to slash, stab and parry everything in his way, his eyes focused on his destination.

It soon became evident to everyone that Sebastian was unstoppable, including William. When another group surrounded him, he temporarily lost sight of his quarry. As soon as he felled all of them, his eyes went searching for William but to no avail. One moment he was there and the next, he was gone.

Author's Note: Here we are, the final stretch. I don't know exactly how many chapters are left but certainly less than 5. If you don't get a notification for another chapter next week, that means I've decided to finish them all and they will be posted all together sometime between Dec. 1 - 4. Again thank you for keeping up with this story. I enjoyed reading how much fun you've had. I don't have any plans of writing another story anytime soon, definitely nothing this long, maybe a one shot or just around 5 chapters. I tried with a different anime but I was not satisfied with the result so I'll take a break for now. Like I mentioned before, I already know how I want this to end. I hope you like it.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

When Sebastian lost sight of William, he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, already knowing where the reaper is headed. And he was right. William held Ciel by the hair, his sharp blade just inches away from Ciel's neck.

"Cease fighting demon or she pays the price" William called out in a hard voice.

Sebastian's advance was halted and he glared impotently at the smug reaper.

"Why should I? We both know your main goal is to reap her soul so whether I comply or not, you'll still kill her" he said through gritted teeth. His mind was furiously thinking of a way to get Ciel away.

"Then perhaps we can come to an understanding. Call off your army and I'll take her back to the human world alive. She can live out the rest of her natural life there" he said. Deep inside he was seething. Never once did he imagine himself haggling with a filthy demon. Bu their army was clearly outmatched, continuing to fight would be foolhardy at best.

Sebastian did not believe a single word, he knew that they would contrive to kill Ciel once they cross the portal for she could never return to the human world. For one thing, she knows too much about the supernatural world. For another, there is nothing to go back to. She should have died years ago and they will not let this aberration continue for much longer.

Then he locked eyes with Ciel. Instead of fear, he saw determination. He wanted to warn her not to do anything reckless but it was too late. She pretended to faint, making her body grow heavy. The unexpected weight loosened the reaper's hold on her hair and she fell to the ground. Sebastian did not waste this opportunity. He surged forward and plunged his claws into William's chest. Blood spurted in an arc, dousing the three of them.

For a moment, the reaper merely stood there, as if still unaware of the gaping hole in his chest. Then with the last of his strength, he plunged the blade he still held into Ciel, who was sprawled on the ground.

Time stood still as all eyes were upon the macabre tableau the trio made. Then William's lifeless body fell to the ground while Sebastian went down on his knees to hold Ciel to his chest. Not a single sound was made as everyone was too shocked at what happened. Then Sebastian bellowed out a great roar, full of pain and anguish and despair. This seemed to wake up everyone around them. All the demons fled with haste for they knew what was coming. The reapers were slower to react, too cowed by the ferocious demon. By the time they came to their senses, it was too late.

Sebastian's demonic aura came out in full force. His eyes were completely red and dark veins crisscrossed his skin. His horns and fangs grew longer. Just like the time he slaughtered his mother's court, he was mindless with bloodlust. He killed everyone on sight, ripping each one to shred with his claws and fangs. Blood soaked the ground and fearful cries rent the air until there was only silence. The reaper's army was no more. From this day forth, none of them dared venture into the netherworld.

Slowly, Sebastian made his way back to Ciel's side and then he wept until he had no tears left. No one knows how long he stayed that way, covered in blood and gore, unwilling to be parted from Ciel. Until from the periphery of his vision, he caught a glimpse of pale blue light. Inch by painful inch, he raised his head and then he sucked in a shocked breath. Ciel's soul stood before him.

Ethereal as smoke, she glowed with a faint blue light. Sebastian reached out a hand but it merely passed through her form. He could see her mouth move but he could not hear her words. Tears fell from her eyes, but like her, they too were insubstantial. With no reaper to send her on, her soul was doomed to roam these lands for all eternity, forever locked in her misery.

In a hoarse voice he made a vow "Ciel I couldn't keep you safe in life but I swear in death I will protect you."

Sebastian ran on and on, his destination: the edge of the netherworld where it met the gates of heaven. He carried his small precious burden like a man carrying his cross. He neither ate nor slept, his mind focused only on one thing like it has never done before "Save Ciel."

As they drew closer to the edge, the light coming from the other side of the gate began to burn Sebastian but he continued to go forward. Soon he was burnt so bad, his bones were sticking out in some places. Ciel's soul, who ran alongside him, signalled to him to go back but Sebastian ignored her pleas. His eyes were burned away but even without his sight, he could feel which way the heat came from and he marched on. Weak from his wounds and his lack of sustenance, he stumbled to his knees but he never let go of Ciel's body. Ciel knelt beside him, willing him to give up but like a man possessed, he carried on.

Finally, they reached the gate, tall and stately, it stood haloed with a golden hue. Sebastian was so weak and exhausted that he crawled the last few steps forward, leaving a bloody trail on the marble floor. From the other side of the gate stood two angels who watched his struggle with an impassive face.

When he was within hearing distance, one of them spoke "Halt! Demons are not welcome here."

Voice hoarse from lack of use, he plead "Please save her!" His pride seemingly a relic of the past.

"Why should we even bother listening to vermin like you?" the other one asked. And indeed he was like vermin, filthy and wounded, a far cry from the powerful ruler he used to be. But none of that mattered to Sebastian for without Ciel, nothing was worth living for.

"I'll do anything you ask! Anything! Just save her!" he begged desperately.

"If we do decide to save her" the first angel said "I hope you realize that this means she will forever be out of your reach."

Without hesitation, he answered "I don't care what happens to me, I just want her to be happy."

Unknown to him, phantom Ciel was begging for the same thing - for his happiness. Though no words came out of her mouth, the two angels seemed to hear her.

Then Sebastian's ears were assaulted by a loud groaning sound. For perhaps the first time in eons, the great gates of heaven were opened to the netherworld.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

London, UK present day

A handsome young man sat alone in his hotel room, staring morosely at the fire in the grate. His surroundings were opulent, this being one of the most exclusive hotels in the world but none of this seemed to matter. As usual, he felt a large gaping hole in his chest, as if he was missing half of his soul. This serious, introspective quality to him was what made him such a successful actor. He acted tragic scenes as if he actually lived through them. What he never admitted to anyone, even his family, was that he had truly lived through such heartbreak. He could not remember the details but he knows he lost someone precious to him, perhaps in a previous life. Disjointed dreams and a pair of vivid blue eyes swimming in tears are his only clue. With not much to go on, he could not search for the owner of those eyes. But he feels as if everyday, he was drowning in sorrow and he doesn't know how much longer he could pretend.

A knock at the door interrupted his brooding. Although annoyed at the intrusion, this was not enough to make him get off his seat. Finally the visitor came in and turned on the light.

"Sev" the newcomer sighed "why are you sitting alone in the dark again?" Sev did not even bother to turn around. Mr. Lau, his manager, reigned in his frustration, knowing this would not get him far with the stubborn young man. "Really what am I gonna do with you? Most people could only dream of this life - handsome, rich, famous and successful. Anybody else would be living it up but not you! You prefer to sit in the dark like a senile old man." When this failed to get a rise out of the young man, he tried another tact. "Ok that's it! I'm ordering you to get out this room!"

"Where would I go?" was the disinterested reply.

When they first met, Lau immediately noticed a sad, haunting quality to the young man. Coupled with his good looks and excellent manners, he knew this would make him an instant hit in the entertainment business. And he was soon proven right. But no matter how much everyone fawned over him, Sev remained the same. Lau learned to care for the boy but Sev refused to open up and he was getting worried.

"I don't care! Anything's got to be better than this!" he said frustratedly. When Sev made no move to comply, he threatened "Finny and Bardroy are having a hard time handling your fans downstairs. If you don't go out of this room, I'll tell them all that you're up here!"

That last part was just a feint but it did the trick. With a long suffering sigh, Sev left the room silently.

Just outside the hotel, two young ladies were almost running along the sidewalk.

"Lizzy...slow down" the dark haired one panted.

"Cielle I don't know how you can be so chill about this! I mean it's Sev Michaels we're talking about here! I can't believe he's actually here!" her bubbly blonde cousin Lizzy all but screamed.

As Cielle raced to keep up, she once again asked herself what she was doing here. A shy bookworm, Cielle much preferred reading in a quiet corner than going to a ritzy night club. Her cousin meant well, just wanting Cielle to have some fun but strange as it may seem to most people, this isn't Cielle's idea of a good time. Sure the shimmering knee-length cocktail dress she was wearing was cute but the heels were killing her. And screaming over a famous actor? No matter how good-looking or talented he may be, that would just be beyond Cielle's repertoire. Soon they were at the door of the Phantomhive Hotel where they were crushed like sardines in a can by all the other adoring fans. In the melee, the cousins got separated. Rather than go to the club as planned, Cielle decided to go home instead but there was still a large crush of people at the door.

 _I guess I can go find a quiet corner somewhere until the crowd thins out_ , she mused. As she wandered along, a hotel maid came careening out of the corner and almost barrelled into her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry miss! Did I hurt you?" she asked non-stop.

"I'm fine really" Cielle hastened to reassure her.

"Please don't report me! I'm new at this job" she begged piteously.

Cielle peered at her name tag and said "It's ok Mey-rin. Actually I'm also at fault. I may have wandered where I'm not supposed to be."

"Yeah you're right!" she said in surprise. "So what were you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"I think I have a migraine coming on" she fibbed. "I just need a quiet place to sit for a bit."

"Oh well then why don't you go into the garden? It's just past that door" Mey-rin said.

"I will thanks!" And with that, she left all the commotion behind.

Once outside, Cielle felt as if she was in another world. Quiet at this time of the night, the flowers gleamed beautifully in the moonlight. Their fragrance perfumed the gentle breeze and the only sound that could be heard were those of crickets. Cielle took off her shoes and sank to the grass with a relieved sigh.

"Rough night?" a voice asked from the other side of the hedge.

Although taken aback for she believed she was alone, Cielle sensed no threat from the stranger so she answered "You could say that."

For awhile the two sat in companionable silence, each savoring the stillness of the night. Cielle's curiosity was piqued by the stranger so she racked her brains on how to start a conversation but he beat her to it.

"For some reason this place seems so familiar" he said softly.

Looking around, Cielle sensed the same thing. In a hushed voice, she said "It seems that way to me too. But I know I've never been here."

"Have you ever felt like this before?" he asked.

Normally, Cielle wouldn't admit such an intimate thing to a stranger. But this was a strange night and he didn't know her so what could be the harm? "Actually yes" she said hesitantly. "There are times when I feel as if the same thing has happened to me before." Then fearing that she sounded weird, she added "But maybe it's just my imagination."

Perhaps encouraged by her honesty, the stranger admitted as well "Actually I get these feelings often. Not all the time. But often enough to make me think that they're not just my imagination."

When Cielle was younger, she had the strangest dreams. And when she told others about it, she was teased mercilessly. Hence, she withdrew unto herself and hid away in her books. Now for the first time, she met someone who did not mock her and actually seemed to share her thoughts. Curious more than ever about the stranger, she stood up and looked over the hedge at the same time that he did.

The handsome actor everyone was talking about was on the other side. But this is not what rendered Cielle momentarily speechless. His face was so familiar.

As Sebastian stared at the girl, the clouds parted, revealing the moon. With the moonlight shining on her face, it looked as if her blue eyes were awash in tears and it all clicked into place.

"Cielle?" he asked shakily.

Hearing her name upon his lips, all her memories came crashing back. "Sebastian!"

For a moment, they just stood there staring at one another, unable to believe their eyes. Then with a cry, they hugged and kissed and laughed and cried. Still holding each other, they fell to their knees.

"Cielle! Cielle! Cielle!" Sebastian kept repeating as if that was all he was capable of comprehending at the moment.

"Sebastian I can't believe you're here!" Cielle said tearfully.

Finally, Sebastian held her beloved face between his hands. At the place where it all began, he said "Welcome home my heart!"

The End

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for sticking with this story until the end.


End file.
